Jedi Reloaded: Vol 2, Training
by Master-Jedi-Yoda
Summary: Will the saviors of the world, and those dear to them, rise to the occasion, and set into motion the events that will usher in a new order and bright future? Or will they stay their original course, and just hope to make it out alive? Please R & R.
1. Chapter 14, An Accord

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 14: An Accord

Volume 2: Training

Editor Sairj, Eureka SeveN Unofficial Forums

"Are you sure you don't want to tell exactly why we fled, and the danger they are in if they join us?" asked Miriam as the four of them, Eli, Anna, Moishe and her walked down the corridor to the crew lounge. They had just recently left Earth's orbit and were now in an equatorial orbit around Saturn, with a beautiful view of the planet's rings. Just then, they reached the doors to the crew lounge.

Inside waiting for them was all of Gekko State, Michael and Maria Jurgens, and the their five kids Alice, Jermain, Harsh, Arnette, and Mariana, also there were several members of the Hornet's command crew. "So why did you ask all of us to meet you down here for?" asked Holland.

"I am wondering the same thing," said Michael Jurgens.

"First, before we answer that question, you all should know that you have the option to reject the offer we are about to give you," said Anna.

"The offer is, we would like to extend an invitation for you and your crews to become part of our fleet and return with us to our time," said Eli.

"Well, before you continue, I have a question for you," said Talho, "what were those things you two used to fight off the SOF? They are like nothing we have ever seen."

"We saw Anna and Miriam use the same weapons on the LFO's advancing on Tresor," said Mariana. "What are they?"

The four of them pulled out their lightsabers, "We suggest all of you take a few steps back, as many of you may have noticed already, these things are very powerful and sharp," said Miriam.

With that, they ignited their sabers, all of which were saber staffs, except for Moishe who had a saber pair. Among the saber blades, Eli's were green, Miriam's were blue, Anna's were silver, and Moishe two different colors, blue and red.

"These blades of light are able to cut through just about anything, including the interior of this ship; however, we designed the outside hull to resist the blades. The hilts and blade colors are a personification of the person who wields it. Before we joined Starfleet, we were part of an organization known as the Jedi Order, until we returned to Earth. We eventually ended up doing R&D work for Starfleet, designing both this ship entirely and various aspects of our escort ship, the _Prometheus_."

"We came here because our past has come back to haunt us," said Anna, "and in the process, this past, has put your lives and the lives of your families and crew at risk. If you decide to stay, all that you have fought for will be in vain. If you decide to join us, we can offer you the possibility of a future where you will not have to spend each day in a fight for survival. We are not saying that the path we are offering you is without times of combat; however, among you, there are at least eleven of you who are capable and ready to learn the Jedi style of combat, and become Jedi Knights. However, you should know that the way of the Jedi is not one of total offensive combat, but of defensive combat and situation diffusion."

"So what makes you all different from the murderous forces of the United Federation?" asked Stoner.

"You all have only seen us draw our blades once in combat, this is because we rather avoid combat than engage in it, for this is the way of the Force." The four of them then deactivated their lightsabers.

Renton and Eureka looked at each other with curious expressions. "Does this have something to do with the fact that I could sense Anemone in pain?" asked Eureka.

"That I called Eureka my sister?" asked Anemone.

"The answer to both of those questions is a yes," said Moishe.

"So who among us," said Dominic, "do you plan to train as of right now if we stay?"

"Also, what is this Force?" asked Renton.

"To answer Dominic's question first, as of right now only Eureka, Renton, Holland, Talho, Anemone, Dominic, Sumner, Ruri, Maurice, Maeter and Linck are ready to be trained," said Eli. "However, there are several more among you who show potential but have not taken the final step yet that signifies you are ready to be trained." Eureka gave a worried look to Renton, and he nodded. "To answer your question, as I told your comrades earlier, the Force is a binding, magical and ubiquitous power that allows us to be highly aware of each other as well as have a high level of awareness and influence our environment."

"So that is how you and Moishe got Eureka and Renton so quickly?" asked Ruri.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I know that look Eureka," said Miriam, "and just so you know, your kids would be on the regular training path, while the rest of you would be on an accelerated one, as you would eventually help finish up your children's training. Moreover, you and Renton would have a say in when they get to move from one level to the next."

"Thank you Miriam."

"No, problem."

"As for those of you who are not going to be trained immediately, you will still become Starfleet officers," said Eli. "Captain Jurgens, though we can say for sure, we are going to try to get you command of our other escort ship under construction, the _Prometheus's_ sister ship, _USS Haifa_, but this is a big maybe. Therefore, at this time the four of us are going to leave and let you talk amongst yourselves and come to a decision. You have six hours, at which time you are invited to join us for dinner in the mess hall. During dinner we expect you decision."

"Thank you, all of you," said Miriam. "One last detail we forgot to mention, as you may have noticed most of you who we said are ready to be trained are couples, that is because you are to be trained in pairs, with your significant other as your partner. However, as for you Maurice, we think your mother may know more about your partner than we do, that is what we think your dream means."

"Mischa and Dr. Egan, if the decision is made for all of you to join our crew, we will also allow you to monitor the training sessions to gather data on Eureka and Anemone's progress and you will not need to wire them up to do this," said Anna. "However, in return, we would ask Mischa to become part of the staff in sickbay as a second chief medical officer along with our EMH."

With that the four of them walked out of the room and back to their duty stations, leaving the members of Gekko State and the Jurgens family to talk amongst themselves."


	2. Chapter 15, Pizza Ad Amore

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 15: Pizza Ad Amore

Volume 2: Training

Co-author Coraliangirl, DA

Editor Sairj, Eureka Seven Unofficial Forums

"_So...wise brother,_" thought Miriam, "_now that you have volunteered us to make dinner for them, what are we going to make?_"

"_Well, when Hap gave me a tour of their ship,_" said Moishe, "_they had a few pizza boxes laying around._"

"_Pizza...that is an interesting thought,_" thought Eli, "_so who is cooking?_"

"I will Eli," said Anna, "you owe me some time off anyway."

"Very well. Have fun dear, you might want to get some help; maybe ask our guests?"

"See you at dinner," and with that Anna, left the bridge and got onto a turbo lift. "Deck six." After a short ride, Anna got out and walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the door to Anemone and Dominic's quarters. Shortly after she rang the bell Anemone answered the door.

"Oh, hello commander," said Anemone.

"Anemone how many times have I told you just to call me Anna? You are not part of the crew yet."

"True," said Anemone. "Dominic we have a visitor, please come to the door."

"Sure!" Within a few seconds Dominic had joined Anemone at the door. "Oh, it is you Anna, come on in." Anna walked in to their quarters and looked around, it was still sparse but their badger Gulliver had managed to make herself at home. "So what can we do for you Anna?"

"Well, I was wondering if the two of you would like to help make dinner for tonight."

"That would depend," said Anemone, "what is on the menu?"

"ANEMONE!"

"No, no, it is a fair question Dominic. We're making pizza, so are you interested?"

"Pizza...what is pizza?" asked Anemone.

"Oh, yeah, Anemone hasn't had pizza before. Anemone, you will love it, it is really good."

"So are you all going to help me then?"

"All right, but can I pick the desert? Dominic, you better be telling me the truth or I will beat you again."

"Of course," said Anna, "now we just have to get the help of your neighbors."

"Neighbors, who are they?" asked Dominic.

"You don't know yet?" asked Anna. "It's Renton and Eureka!"

"No way!" said Anemone. "Now I definitely want to help."

"Well, I guess that settles it. So why don't we go next door and invite them to join us." So the three of them then went next door, but before they could knock, Maurice opened the door.

"Mom, you're right, we do have visitors."

With that Eureka ran to the door.

"_She really is the one,_" Anna thought to herself.

"Hello Anna, what can I do for you?" asked Eureka.

"Why don't you ask her Anemone?"

"Ask me what?" Eureka looked to her.

"Want to help make dinner for this evening, we're having pizza?"

"Sure! Renton and I haven't had pizza in ages. What about the kids? We can't just leave them here."

"Bring them along," Anna replied, "they can help out."

"Won't they get hurt?"

"Eureka, they will be fine, there are plenty of things they can do to help that aren't dangerous. Not to mention one is never too young to start learning how to cook."

Renton then appeared at the door, "They will be fine Eureka. Besides we need to get out of here for a while, I am starting to get cabin fever."

"What is Cabin Fever?"

"Cabin fever is when you get tired of sitting in the same place for a long time. I want to go out and do something with you and the kids on the ship, and if we can help them make dinner, then that would be great."

"All right Renton, I know that as long as I am with you I can do anything."

"I know," with that Renton gave Eureka a kiss on the cheek. "Come on kids lets go help Anna, Anemone and Dominic make dinner."

"What is for dinner?" asked Linck.

"Pizza," replied Anna, "and salad, and a special desert-"

"-that I am picking out," Anemone said as she crossed her arms and smiled. "I wonder what delicious things there are to choose from..."

They all laughed.

"Are there going to be vegetables on the pizza?" asked Maeter.

"Yes, and most are crew favorites, including a favorite of mine - jalapeños," Anna said.

"What are jalapeños?" asked Eureka, though; from the looks on everyone faces Anna could tell they all had the same question.

"My favorite topping of course! You'll see. They are one of the strongest toppings you can put on a pizza."

With that they continued down to the turbo lift to go down to the mess hall.

"So where are the frozen pizzas?" asked Eureka, as the group entered the kitchen. It was a large kitchen set up as a big square. To the right of the entrance were the pantry and the service and equipment storage rooms. To the left of the entrance were some buffet carts; mobile counters and a large pass through window. Next to that along the wall were two conventional ovens, one with a griddle and the other with a set of four burners and a smoke hood above it. Last on that side was a convection oven large enough to rotisserie a whole turkey with room to spare. Then along the back wall was a long counter, with an immense, built-in sink, and tons of drawers and cabinets, where small kitchen equipment was stored. Next to that were four refrigeration units and a door to what Eureka guessed was a freezer, as there were a few thermometers on the door. Everything was labeled concerning its contents and the quantity of each item inside. Finally, in the middle of the room was a large square countertop taking up most of the room. Along the sides was additional storage and on the counter were two sinks and four built-in cutting boards.

"There are none," replied Anna, "we are going to make them from scratch."

"Scratch?"

"It means we are going to make all the parts of the pizza ourselves Eureka, like when we made that meal after cleaning the ship up all nice and squeaky clean," said Renton. "So, what is first to prepare?"

"First comes the sauce," said Anna. "All right, lets divide up the tasks. Renton and Dominic, could the two of you please go into the equipment room and get out the two silver stand mixers? Dominic since Renton is injured still, you can bring them out here while Renton keeps the door open for you. Kids can you please go to the refrigerator and get me 60 egg shaped tomatoes, the bag of white onions, the bag of garlic, and the box of silver tins in the fridge? Eureka could you please retrieve a bottle of white wine, olive oil and the tins of salt and pepper from the pantry? Oh and in the cabinet labeled sauce pans get out the largest one as well as the largest glass cooking dish. Anemone, I would like you to please look for the cabinet labeled mixer parts and pull out the box labeled vegetable juicer and standard parts. I am going to hunt down the small odds and ends we need to make the sauce and heat the oven up."

Everyone brought the items they were asked to get to the counter in the center of the room and began. Anna handed the kids a large strainer, "Kids can you please go wash these in one of the sinks?" She then took the other items the kids took from the fridge and put them on one of the glass cutting boards in the counter.

"Sure," said Maurice, as he, Linck and Maeter placed all the tomatoes in the strainer and took them over to the sink next to the cutting board to wash them.

"We can't reach the sink," said Maeter.

Eureka placed all the stuff from the pantry onto the counter, "I saw a stool in the pantry, hold on and I'll get it for you." A second later she came back out and set the stool in front of the sink and placed the strainer with the tomatoes in the sink, "Here you go,

"Where do you want these?" asked Anemone.

"Put the juicer parts over here next to the kids, and the other on the opposite side of the counter." Anemone placed the boxes on the counter and then she heard a groan from inside the equipment locker, "Sounds like my boyfriend needs a hand."

"That would be helpful," said Dominic from inside the storage closet. "Renton, why don't you go out and help prep the tomatoes." As Renton left the closet, Anemone entered.

"So, Anna, how do you want these prepared?" asked Renton.

"Eureka, mind helping Renton out?"

"Sure," Eureka gave a soft smile at Renton.

Anna placed two sharp knives on the cutting board in front of Renton and Eureka, "Once the kids finish washing the tomatoes, use the knives to cut them in half and then line the glass dish with them, open face. Kids, once you are done, I want you to help me with the spices." So while Eureka and Renton sliced open the tomatoes, the kids helped Anna prepare the spices for use in sauce. "What is taking those two so long?" asked Anna.

"I have a guess..." Eureka said as she winked at Renton.

Renton blushed. "Hehe, you are probably right, Eureka. What do you want to do now? We've halved all the tomatoes."

"Hold on," said Anna, "all right kids that is enough." She took the spices and spread them around in the three dishes of tomatoes. She then brought out a measuring cup, and handed it to Eureka. "Want to do the honors Eureka?"

"Huh?"

"She wants you to measure out the olive oil into the measuring cup, Eureka," said Renton.

"Oh! How much should I measure out?"

"A quarter cup in each pan."

Eureka measured out a quarter cup of oil into each pan, and then she and Anna placed the trays in the hot oven to cook. They then started to get the ingredients for the dough. Anemone and Dominic were still in the locker. "Now what is taking those two so long?" Anna continued to wonder.

At that moment, the door to the storage closet opened and out stumbled Anemone and Dominic, their hair rather bedraggled, each of them carrying a stand mixer. "Sorry about that," exclaimed Dominic as he blushed and stumbled to stand up straight.

"It's okay," said Anna, "just remember that you are here to help with dinner, so save it for later." She winked at them. "Now place the mixers on the counter, one on each side." Eureka and Renton just looked at each other and smiled, while the kids had no clue what had just happened.

"Why should they be on separate ends?" asked Dominic heaving the mixer to the other side of the kitchen, "It seems pointless."

"I don't think you would want flour in your tomato sauce, now would you?"

"That does sound disgusting!" said Anemone and Eureka together.

"You have no idea," Anna said as she assembled and attached the vegetable juicer to the mixer Dominic had placed on the counter and took out two bowls, which she set next to each other under it. Just then the timer went off and Anna removed the tomatoes. "So how about I let you two juice the tomatoes," said Anna, looking at Anemone and Dominic, "be careful they are hot. Kids I have a special job for you." She pulled out three hand graters, three large bowls and a case of 20 one-pound blocks of cheese, "Have you guys ever grated cheese before?"

"No ma'am," said Maeter.

Anna then continued to show the kids how to grate the cheese on the graters into the bowl. After a few rubs on the grater she handed the block to Linck and the three of them got started. "Now Eureka and Renton, you two are going to make the pizza dough."

"So how do we do that?" asked Renton.

"You are going to make it with the mixer. Now take out the large bowl from the box, the plastic rim that fits on it, and the hook attachment."

"Found it," said Eureka, as she rummaged through the box, "now what?"

"Well, since your boyfriend is a mechanic, it should not be too hard for him to figure it out; the manual is in the box." Renton blushed as Eureka dug out the manual.

"Well, lets see here," said Renton, as he started to guide Eureka through the setup process.

Anna disappeared into the pantry to pull ingredients, a few moments later she came out with some of the ingredients and a sheet of paper. She placed these on the counter next to Eureka, and then went and got more ingredients from the fridge and placed these on the counter with the others. "Anemone and Dominic, just follow the directions on that paper and you should be fine." She then placed another sheet by them so they could get to work.

"Ready Eureka?" asked Renton

"Ready Anemone?" asked Dominic.

"Yeah lets get started," the two of them said smiling. Anna had gotten out some grilled boneless chicken breasts, pepperoni sticks, mushrooms, black olives, and some weird looking small green vegetables that they had never seen before. She then started cutting them up on a wooden cutting board. Little did they know the surprise that was awaiting them with the final topping...


	3. Chapter 16, Welcome To The Future

Jedi Reloaded

Chapter 16: Welcome to the Future; Volume 2: Training

Co-author Coraliangirl, DA

Editor Sairj, Eureka SeveN Unofficial Forums

"Be careful placing the ingredients in," Anna told Eureka and Renton as she worked between the two couples, "the flour can make a huge mess if you are not careful. Use the chute on the plastic shield to help you."

"You mean this?" asked Eureka, pulling out two arc-shaped pieces of plastic from the bottom of the box.

"That would be them," said Anna, "do you need help figuring out how to put it on the mixing bowl?"

"I don't believe so..." Renton said as he smiled at Eureka. Anna turned around from what she was doing to see that Eureka and Renton had completely assembled their mixer; bowl, dough hook, and mixing shield. Anemone and Dominic had started juicing the tomatoes, and Anemone was taking quite a bit of joy in shoving the tomatoes and herbs into the juicer; She tried to share the fun with Dominic, though he did not seem to grasp how she got so much fun out of it. The kids were helping Anna by washing the vegetables she had gotten out, while Anna was retrieving pieces of some weird cutting device that she was assembling.

"Am I doing this right Anna?" asked Anemone. "I have never cooked before; Dominic here did all the cooking for the two of us. I suck at cooking to be honest."

"You are doing fine," she reassured her. "My mother always told me 'If you can read, you can cook,' and you and Dominic are doing a wonderful job." The smell of the tomatoes was beginning to fill the room and everyone nodded in agreement to what Anna had said. Dominic smiled as he took an empty dish to the sink to soak.

"No, I'm a terrible cook!" yelled Anemone, and with that she picked up a handful of tomato rind and without looking, she hurled the handful indiscriminately. It ended up hitting Dominic in the face as he was coming back from placing the empty pan in the sink.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Dominic chuckling. "Still... the rind tastes good, can we use it on the pizza, Anna?"

"Sure, why not? I have been meaning to try to find a use for the rind as we get more rind than sauce out of a given number of tomatoes." She had just finishing assembling the device she had been constructing, which was a food processor. Dominic was not listening though; instead he was grabbing a handful of rind and preparing to shove it in Anemone's face. "Dominic, I am sorry, it was an accident," Anemone begged as she looked innocent, put her hands up and backed away from him. "Please don't!" she was pleading with Dominic not to shove the handful of rind in her face. Dominic inched close to her grinning, with bits of tomato and moisture dripping off of his face.

"Oh I will forgive you, but not till I have a little fun first," he chuckled, and with that he pressed the handful of rind into her face.

"Dominic, I said I was sorry! Why did you do that!" Anemone was on the verge of tears, and everyone in the kitchen started laughing. "Stop laughing at me, it is not amusing!" screamed Anemone.

"Kids, can you start tearing this chicken into smaller pieces for me?" asked Anna.

"How long do you want them?" asked the three kids.

"No longer than your pinky finger." With that the kids got to work tearing the grilled chicken strips apart and tossing the small pieces into a bowl on the counter - one of several bowls covering the countertop.

"We are not laughing at you alone Anemone," said Renton. "We are laughing at both of you."

"You two really are meant for each other," said Eureka, "and it is wonderful to see someone who I consider a sister as happy as I am."

"You mean that?" asked Anemone.

"Yes, I really mean that," said Eureka as she turned on the mixer, preparing to add the flour; but she had set it to an extremely fast speed. Anna had started to chop up the vegetables and sticks of pepperoni in the food processor, while the kids continued to tear apart the chicken strips.

"Eureka, be careful, slow the mixer down first or..." yelled Anna, as she saw Eureka begin to pour the flour into the mixing bowl; but it was to late and a cloud of flour shot from the mixer and covered Renton's face and hair, turning it white.

"Renton, oh no... I am so sorry," said Eureka, looking at Renton's face that along with his hair was now stark white.

Renton just grinned at her, as he took a small hand full of flour behind his back without her seeing. "It's all right, we are cooking, it is expected that we will get a little dirty..." he winked at Dominic, who grinned back.

"Oh, good, for a second there I thought you were going to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad...," said Renton calmly. "However, YOU ARE NOT DIRTY ENOUGH EUREKA!!!" Before she realized what was going on, he hurled the handful of flour at her face, turning it and her hair just as white as his own."

"RENTON THURSTON, how dare you! I really don't appreciate..."

"Eureka, what did you just tell me about Dominic shoving the rind in my face?" said Anemone.

"You're right, and so is Renton, to truly enjoy cooking, you must get a little dirty," Eureka grinned and then she went up close to Renton, looked into his eyes, and wiped away the flower from his cheeks with her thumb. His skin now showing was a deep red. After seeing this Eureka smiled and kissed him on the lips and held it for a few seconds. Dominic and Anemone, seeing this, looked into each other's eyes and followed suite. The kids just stared at this dumbfounded, as they continued to shred the chicken. Anna on the other hand, just chuckled as she continued to run toppings through the food processor, placing each of them in their own bowls. "Flour...it doesn't...taste right," said Eureka as the two broke their kiss. Renton and her then struggled to spit the taste out of their mouths. "Ewww!!!! Are you sure this is going to make a good pizza Anna?" She then used a small moist towel to wipe the flour from Renton's face and then her own.

"Yeah, I am sure," she winked.

"Well, the tomatoes taste good, even if it is just the rind, so I think this pizza will be really yummy," said Anemone, as she broke from her kiss with Dominic, licking her chops of the tomato. With that they all got back to work. By that time, the kids had finished tearing the chicken into pieces; the dough was ready to be removed from the mixer. Anemone and Dominic had also finished juicing all the tomatoes, and even with the rinds they wasted, the bowl was still full of tomato rind.

"So now do we roll this, big thing out?" asked Renton.

"No, now we knead it, and then put it away to rise."

"Well, of course we need it!" said Anemone as she wiped Dominic's and her face clean with another moist towel.

"No, that is not what I meant," and with that Anna took the huge ball of dough from Renton and Eureka, lightly covered the counter in flour and started folding it in on itself. "Now you all try, take turns, it is fun, just remember to maintain constant and firm pressure and don't let it sit too long. I am going to start cooking the sauce."

"How do we know when we are done?" asked Eureka as she started working up a sweat kneading the dough.

"When I am done cooking this sauce, you will be done kneading the dough," said Anna as she dumped the sauce into a large wok.

"Can we help?" asked Maeter.

"I'd rather you not, this is not the safest part of the process, so why don't you help your mother with the dough."

"All right, but why is it not safe?" asked Linck.

"Let's just say alcohol and flame do not mix that well..." With that Anna put the wok on the burner, fired it up, and poured a bottle of white wine into it. When the wine hit the wok a flame shot up and out from under the burner. Anna responded by immediately turning on the smoke hood and slowly starting to reduce the heat. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, we see," said the kids nervously, and then went to help knead the dough.

Five minutes later, the sauce was done. Anna shut off the heat and removed the wok from the stove. Then, she dumped the sauce into a bowl. "Okay, that is enough, go ahead and put it in that large metal bowl and cover it with a dry towel, I am going to stick the sauce in the fridge. Kids can you bring me the other toppings to put in the fridge?"

"Where should we put it," asked Renton, "and what are those green things you sliced up?"

"Put it in the pantry to sit in the dark. As for those green things, they're the jalapeños."

"I got it Renton," said Dominic and he disappeared into the pantry with the bowl of dough.

"What are jalapeños?" asked everyone.

"They are a very good pizza topping, as they help bring out the other flavors," said Anna with a sly grin on her face.

"Okay..." said Anemone as she exchanged worried looks with Eureka and Renton.

"So what's next?" asked Dominic as he walked out of the pantry and closed the door behind him.

"Well, while I was up researching all this stuff, I guess you all are going to make a large salad," responded Anna as she handed Dominic the recipe. "Follow the directions, but increase the recipe by a multiple of twelve; we are serving a large group, you know."

"How do we do that?" asked Eureka with a puzzled look.

"Multiply all the quantities by twelve. The lettuce, tomatoes and purple onion you will find in the bin at the bottom of the one of the refrigerators...I forget which. The green olives are in the fridge on a shelf in a big jar, don't forget to replace the liquid and the croutons are in the pantry in a box."

"Out of curiosity Anna, why don't we just use the replicators to make all of this?" asked Renton.

"Because, it is more fun this way," she smiled in response.

With that they got started on the salad and Anna started cleaning up. They had fun making the salad, and as they worked, they sampled each of the ingredients. "Anna, this salad seems kind of bland, is there anything we can add to it for color?" asked Renton.

"Hmmm...," Anna walked over to the food replicator, "two cups pepperoncini." She then slid the bowl across the counter to them, "Wash these and put them in whole, don't cut them up."

They did as they were told, and after they had finished tossing the ingredients together, Eureka walked over to where Anna was washing dishes, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, that would be great, Anemone, can you, Dominic, and the kids move the tables out there into one long table and then set plates, salad bowls cutlery, and glasses on the table, all of it is in the storage closet. Eureka, why don't you and Renton help me finish washing this stuff up."

"We want to stay with our mama and papa," said Maeter.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Anna looked at the shade sealing the pass through window, and with a wave of her hand it flew open, "now you can see us in here and we can watch you out there. Also, Dominic you can use it to pass stuff through to be set on the tables."

So with that they started on their assigned tasks and within 90 minutes they were all done and ready to prep the pizzas. This was a good thing as they only had about two hours to get dinner ready and on the table. "Okay, we have twelve pizzas to prepare and then cook," said Anna, "so to speed things up. We are going to split into groups." She then handed slips of paper to each of the kids. "Linck, you, Renton and Eureka are going to make pizzas with these toppings. Maeter, you will work with Anemone and Dominic, and Maurice, you will help me. First we need to divide and prep the dough, and with a wave of her hand the door to the pantry opened. "Mind getting it out Dominic?"

"Sure," and a few moments later he came back out with the large steel bowl almost overflowing with dough. Everyone was staring at the bowl in utter amazement.

"I take it you all are wondering how that now tiny ball of dough we put in there, increased in size so much," said Anna. They all nodded. "Well, remember how you mixed that powder in into the glass of warm water?" Eureka and Renton nodded. "That was yeast and it did that," she pointed at the dough. "Now for a little fun, I want all of you to take your one of your hands and form it into a fist, and then gently punch down the dough." While Anna hunted down 12 pizza pans and warmed up the two conventional ovens, she then added 6 more racks to the conventional ovens giving the pair a total of a dozen with an only inches between each. "All right, that is good enough," they had punched the dough all the way down into the bowl, Eureka and Anemone seemed to have enjoyed punching it. "So now to knead the dough a few more times, volunteers?" asked Anna.

"Can I try?" asked Anemone, as she scattered flour around the counter next to the bowl.

"Go for it, _need_ me to show you how it is done?"

"No, I've got it," Anemone laughed.

"So, while the dough is kneaded, can the rest of you help me retrieve the bowls of topping we prepared earlier. Oh, and do not touch the contents of the bowl containing green rings!"

"You mean these?" said Linck with a handful of jalapeños.

"Drop those now!" screamed Anna. "Don't touch anything!" Linck placed the jalapeños, back in the bowl.

"What's going on?" asked Eureka with a worried look.

"Your son has probably got liquid capsaicin on his hands and if we don't get it off it will get all over everything. In it's pure form it can be painful if it encounters certain parts of his face." Anna winked at Eureka.

"Come on Linck, I want you to hold your hands out in front of you and follow me and Anna. Can't we just wash it off?"

"Nope, water will only spread it around, we have to use something that will soak it up." They walked up to the replicator and Anna pressed a few buttons. What appeared in front of them was a large, broad, mug of cold milk. "Linck this is whole milk, I want you to stick your hands in it and slowly stir it with your hands till I tell you to stop." Linck took the large mug out of the kitchen and sat down in a seat, stirring it with his hands.

"How will that help?" asked Eureka, still worried.

"The fat in the milk will be able to remove the oil from his hands, as oils naturally clump together; however, if he was my kid I would probably give him some consequences."

"So, I should put him in time out?"

"No, it should fit the crime. I had it put in a mug so he could drink it afterwards."

"Wait, you said that stuff is painful in its pure form."

"Yes, I did, however the milk will cut it enough to be tolerable, even for him, besides, it will show him why he should not do that, and the importance of following directions."

"That sounds fair," said Eureka, she turned to Renton who had been listening in, "What do you think Renton?"

"Sounds fair to me. Where do you want all these Anna?"

"On the counter, as close to the middle as you can get."

"You heard her Maurice, Maeter, mind taking these as I hand these to you and help Dominic put them on the counter."

"Can we try them?" asked the two children.

"No, you can hand them to Dominic, no free samples, and don't try asking your mother either 'cause you will get the same answer." With that, Maeter and Maurice started helping place all the bowls of toppings on the counter; however, Anna took out the bowl of sauce and personally set it on the counter.

Meanwhile Eureka had gone outside to talk with Linck. "I am disappointed with you Linck, you should know better than that. You need to do a better job following directions."

"I am sorry mama, I will never do it again, please don't put me in time-out," pleaded a tearful Linck.

"I am not going to put you in time-out," a look of relief came over Linck's face, "however, I am still going to punish you. When Anna says you can take your hands out I want you to drink all of that milk, no complaints either, or you will be put in time out."

"Mrs. Anna said it is painful if it touches my face."

"It will be slightly painful Linck, but I hope that small amount of pain will teach you to follow directions next time. Anna can he take his hands out now?"

"Yeah, they should be clean now, go ahead Linck."

Linck took his hands out and started to wipe them dry on his pants. "Oh no you don't Linck, Renton can you throw me a towel?" He nodded and tossed a towel through the pass through. Eureka caught it and handed it to Link. He dried his hands off and then tried to make a move back to the kitchen, Eureka glared at him. "Finish it Linck, I expect an empty mug when you come back in."

"Yes, mama," he replied reluctantly as he started to drink, and wince slightly in pain from the capsicum oil. I little while later, Linck had finished the mug of "fire" milk and had shown it to his mother, she smiled at him and let him join in on the fun of tossing the dough, which was now 12 small dough balls. Anna took pictures with a camera she seemed to produce out of nowhere. They were of Anemone and Dominic as they tossed two dough balls together, forming pies without holes. Then it was Eureka's turn, Eureka was able to stretch it out into the signature pizza pie shape in just a few tosses. Then it was Renton's turn, Eureka got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, to help support him as he tossed the dough in the air. On the third toss it hit the ceiling and stuck there, Eureka laughed as Renton blushed over the embarrassing mistake, everyone else laughed and Anna even caught a picture of this. After a few seconds it fell back down and Renton caught it.

"Did you really have to take a picture of that?"

"Of course, cooking is also about memories, and that is a good one. Want a copy of it Eureka?"

"You bet I do!" she exclaimed. Renton just stood there, embarrassed, as everyone continued laughing.

The last ball of dough, Anna prepared, but instead of tossing it, she took it and spun it very fast between her hands. They all watched in amazement as the ball of dough slowly started to stretch outward into a perfect circle. She then, gently placed it on one of the pizza pans, after which she evened it out around the pan, covering it completely. Everyone else followed suite and after making a few adjustments to some of the pies they started piling on the toppings. Anna showed them how to add just the right amount of sauce to each pie, after which they were covered in cheese. Anemone, Dominic and Maeter assembled a pepperoni pizza, a chicken pizza, one with everything but jalapeños and one pizza with all the toppings. Meanwhile, Eureka, Renton and Link left one pizza alone to be a cheese pizza; made one with mushrooms and olives and chicken; one with pepperoni and olives and one with everything but jalapeños. Finally, Anna and Maurice made one pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms; one with pepperoni, mushrooms and olives; one with chicken and olives, and one with everything. Then they stuck all 12 pizzas in the oven to bake.

"Are we done yet?" asked an exhausted Anemone, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we're done," replied Anna, "did you all have fun?" They all gave an exhausted nod. "Want to help pick out the dessert, Anemone, while the others relax? We have less than 30 minutes before people start showing up."

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Lets go see..." The two of them walked over to the replicator and started skimming through the list of selections. Meanwhile, the rest of the cooks walked into the dinning area and plopped down on a sofa.

"Do you really have to have a copy of that picture of me making a fool of myself Eureka?" asked Renton with a sigh.

"Of course I do, it was funny," she replied, "besides, even without a picture, I am still never going to let you forget about it."

"Oh goodie," said an unenthusiastic Renton.

"If it makes you feel any better Renton, Anna got pictures of our food fight as well," said Dominic.

"Oh, I guess I will have to get a copy of those," said Renton with a mischievous grin.

Eureka blushed, "I guess I had that coming," she replied.

Maeter then spoke up, "Mama, do you think we will ever see Nirvash again?"

"I miss him," said Linck

"I don't know sweetie, but I would hope so! I really miss her. What do you think Renton?" She looked at him, patiently waiting for answer.

"The Nirvash was a she?" said Maeter ecstatically.

"Yes, she was Maeter," replied Renton. "I don't know Eureka, I just don't know."

"Mama, you know how I told you about the dreams I have been having?" piped up Maurice.

A look of fear and worry appeared on Eureka, "Yes, what about them Maurice?"

"Well, I get this feeling that they are telling me that we will see Nirvash again, though I don't know when."

"Well, I can sympathize with you two," said Dominic, "as Anemone and I miss theEND, but I have to agree with Maurice, I just have this feeling we will see them again."

"Well, I know we will see them again," said Anemone, "besides the dessert I picked out should cheer you all up."

"What dessert might that be?" asked Dominic.

"What did you choose sis?" asked Eureka.

"I am not telling, you will just have to wait, I want it to be a surprise."

"Are, you sure there is no way I can get you to tell me Anemone?" said Dominic with an evil grin.

"Over my dead body!" said Anemone as she slapped him on the ear. "Ring first, then we will talk."

"I brought that upon myself, didn't I," he said looking at Renton and Eureka as he rubbed his ear.

They nodded in response, "Yeah you did," said a group of voices. The seven of them looked over towards the door, to see Hilda, Matthieu, Stoner, Ruri and Sumner, walking into the mess hall.

"Something smells good," commented Stoner.

"Do you all need any help?" offered Hilda.

"No, it's all done," said Anna coming out of the kitchen, "and it should be ready to serve momentarily." A look of relief came over Matthieu's face, "Where is the rest of your group?"

"Well, except Holland, they are all getting ready to come down here for dinner," said Ruri. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "Lets just say Talho had to knock some sense into him, and he's currently recovering."

"So have we come to a decision?" asked Dominic.

"Yeah, but some of us are still a little concerned," said Matthieu. "By the way, what is that smell? Is something starting to burn?"

"Oh no, the pizzas!" yelped Anna, and she ran into the kitchen with Eureka and Anemone right behind her.

"Pizza, we are having pizza?" said Ruri, "I was hoping for a home cooked meal."

"It is a home cooked meal," said Renton, "we made pizza from scratch."

"Oh, well this should be interesting."

"That it will be," said Eli walking in to the mess hall, Miriam and Moishe right behind him, as well as two other people who weren't members of Gekko State, "This is Captain and First Officer Pazu and Sheeta Hikaru from the _Prometheus_. I invited them to join us this evening."

"Eli, I could use some help in here," yelled Anna from the kitchen.

"Coming, you going to help?" he asked as he looked at Dominic and Renton. They nodded and followed Eli into the kitchen. Everyone else shook hands and made introductions, as the rest of the crew of the Gekko as well as the Jurgens and their kids, Axel, and the staff from Tresor that had come aboard. Meanwhile as the women got everything out of the oven and fridge and prepared it for serving, Eli, Dominic and Renton cut the pies into slices. All but Renton helped carry the food out to the table to serve. "Friends, dinner is served," and with that everyone took their seats. "First, I would like to thank you all for joining us this evening, now before we dig into this wonderful feast, let us bow our heads in thanks."

With that everyone bowed their heads, though Anemone and Eureka, sat slightly confused, until Renton whispered to them "Just follow along."

They then heard Moishe speaking aloud, "Baruch atah a-onai, elohainu melech haolam, hamotzi, lecheam min ha'eretz."

They were about to all dig in but Eli spoke up, "Hold on a second, I know you all are hungry, but first, there is something I want to say. What you just heard Moishe say, was blessing over the meal, now considering what we have been through the last few days, I think a second blessing is in order as we should be thankful that we are all here, healthy and alive."

Once-again, they bowed their heads and once-again, Moishe could be heard, "Baruch atah a-onai, elohainu melech haolam, shechianu, vekimanu, vahigiyanu, lazman ha'ze." Then Moishe raised his head, "Now, lets eat!"

Thus they all dug in. For many of them, it was the first time they had had such toppings on pizza, and after the incident with Linck, both Renton, Eureka, Anemone and Dominic decided to try the pizza with jalapeños. Renton took a bit of nudging from Eureka to try it, however, "Come on Renton it can't be that bad," the other three prodded, "do it for me, please," said Eureka. She looked at him like the dinner would be completely ruined if he refused.

"Okay, but only one piece." Everyone looked at the group of four and waited. They took a bite and almost instantly their faces turned red. "Wow, this is quite good, and not as bad as I thought it would be," commented Renton.

"Speak for yourself," said Dominic wheezing, "those peppers really clear the sinuses!"

They then looked at the girls who were wheezing, but had yet to say anything. Suddenly, both of them gasped, "WATER!!!!" Talho started to pass the water towards them, but was stopped by Anna who was already out of her seat.

"That won't help, they need milk, come with me." With that, the two of them went into the kitchen to get two glasses of milk.

"Is she crazy!" yelled Holland. "They asked for water, so give them water."

"No, she knows what she is doing," said Renton, "water will only make it worse, the milk will help."

Just then, the Talho and Anna returned with a pitcher and two mugs of milk. They gave the mugs to Eureka and Anemone, who rapidly chugged down the contents. Once finished everyone looked at them, "Well what did you think," asked Anna.

"That was delicious, can we have another piece?" Everyone looked at the Eureka and Anemone in shock.

"You really liked that?" asked Mischa. They both nodded in response.

"Wow," said Holland still in shock, "I thought for sure you were not going to take another bite after the reaction you gave." Everyone laughed. The rest of the meal had plenty of discussion. Dominic and Renton told everyone about the food fights, and Eureka embarrassed Renton, telling everyone about how he nearly plastered the pizza dough to the ceiling. In the end, everyone roared with laughter at the stories. Then Holland stood up and tapped a glass to get everyone's attention. "We have come to a decision Eli, and after much convincing," he glared at Talho, everyone else just laughed, "we have decided to join your crew, but under two conditions."

"Well, name them," said Miriam.

"First, all of us get jobs under your command."

"I was planning on that; the Hikarus need help with completing testing on Project Scythe."

"Well," said Sheeta, "we just need some extra mechanics and some test pilots."

"Well, that is settled, so what is number two?" asked Eli.

"Our ships remain under our command, unless we transfer it to someone else."

"Very well, we can do that," said Eli. "Now, if those of you who did not cook could help me cleanup..."

So, everyone started clearing up the table, except of course those that cooked. Holland and Matthieu tried to weasel their way out of helping, but with a firm pull on the ear by Talho and Hilda, they got the idea. After they were done, Eli called for everyone's attention, "As you all have decided to officially join our crew, there are some things you should know. For now, you all need to relax, as many of you have been through hell over the past week. When we get back to command, we will start the process of getting you all registered as commissioned officers. Once that is done, assignments and duties will be handed out. Also, during the trip you all will have the opportunity to do some shopping for clothes and other items. However, first there is an issue that we must settle," he looked straight at Eureka and Anemone, "due to recent events in the Federation, it has become increasingly difficult to get into Starfleet. One must now go through a meticulous series of background checks and/or histories. For various reasons the two of you have little knowledge of your past; thus you will need people to vouch for you. Holland, Talho, for the past five years or so you have served as parents to Eureka, I must ask that you now, not only do the same for Anemone, but that the two of you make it legally official."

Eureka and Anemone looked at Talho and Holland with pleading expressions on their faces. "What will that do to help them?" asked Holland.

"You two will be able to serve as direct family members that can vouch for them," said Moishe. "As for Anemone, as Dominic is more familiar with her past you all will have to sign as witnesses to his testimony."

"Well, we have practically raised Eureka," said Talho. "As both of them are grown, adults, it is not like we have to do everything for them, nothing against the two of you."

"None, taken," the two girls replied.

"Can we discuss this first?" asked Holland. Moishe nodded.

"I don't see what there is to discuss," said Talho, "but all right."

"Once you all have been registered, all of you will begin basic combat training. Of course most of you will be taken beyond the basics, while for the rest of you, it will be up to you. Needless, to say, overall this training is going to continually push your limits to the breaking point," Miriam paused. "I realize some of you have faced immense horrors in your past, thus you do not wish to enter combat, with the intent to kill. As such, we do not intend to train you to do so, except when it is the only path available. Instead, we intend to teach you our style of combat, a method where, whenever possible, you lead your opponent down a path of self-defeat, exploiting and using their weaknesses against them. Though your training does not begin tomorrow, you will begin preparing tomorrow."

"So enough talking," said Anna, "how about some dessert. Anemone, you want to do the honors?" Anemone stood up and nodded, and the two of them stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Holland, Talho, can I speak with the two of you in private?" asked Renton breaking the silence.

"Sure," said Holland, he nodded at his wife, and the three of them went over to a small corner to chat.

Eli was looking around and he noticed an odd look of concern on Dominic's face, "You look like you are in need of some advice Mr. Sorel, why don't we find ourselves a corner where I can lend an ear. I have seen that look before."

"Eureka is something wrong?" asked Gidget. As Dominic and Eli left the table, Eureka was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she said. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with those I love and care about in peace."

For a few seconds no one spoke, Moishe walked down the length of the table, stopping in front of Eureka. "We all do Eureka; however, to maintain the lifestyle in which we want to become accustomed to, there are times where we must fight for it, as it is kill or be killed. What separates us from our adversary, is we fight for something that is worthwhile, and must be protected."

"Huh?"

"I think what Moishe is trying to tell you Eureka," piped up Jobs, "is that there will be times that we must kill; however, we will not kill because we want to or are told to. We will kill only when, if not doing so will bring harm to ourselves or those important to us."

"Besides," piped up Axel, "we are a family here, and family helps each other get through each day, each moment, one step at a time."

"Thank you Mr. Thurston," said Eureka. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for my children and me."

"Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything, especially since my grandson is still alive because of you. Also, call me Axel, and I would have not traded anything for the time I have spent with your kids."

Meanwhile off in one corner Dominic was talking with Eli. "...but she has no family, and I want to do it right. I realize that Talho and Holland might adopt her as their own, but they still are not her real parents, and she did not really grow up around them. What should I do, by the sound of what you and your family have told us, it is only a matter of time before we are back to fighting for our lives? Before that happens I want to make it official, I want to marry Anemone."

"Normally, I would advise against rushing into things; however, considering future possibilities, I would suggest that you do ask them for permission to marry Anemone, but at a time that you are comfortable with, which for me would be once she becomes part of their family. However, call it a hunch, but you are not the only one courting a girl right now." He nodded towards were Renton was sitting with the Novak family, "So why not pair up with Renton in taking the next steps, and then ask for permission once they adopt her. Then you can also show them the ring," Eli then winked.

"Thanks, and now that I think about it, I bet Anemone would love a double wedding with Eureka, but what are Renton and I going to do about all the baggage those two have to deal with?"

"Well, my family and I might be able to help with that, but it has to be something that all of you want to do. Otherwise, all I can suggest is that you be there for her, like Renton is for Eureka."

"Well, I wanted to do this right," said Renton, "as Eli said, you two are the closest thing Eureka has had to parents, I would like your permission to marry her."

"Well, it took you long enough," said Holland, Talho slapped him in the face. "What was that for?"

"He wants to do it right, you don't need to tease him about it," said Talho, angrily. "Of course you have our permission Renton, Is that all?"

"Well, no," said Renton. "I really think you should adopt Eureka and Anemone, I personally do not understand how that is going to be a big addition to your family."

"Yet, you are asking us for permission to marry Eureka?" blurted out Holland.

"It is not like we will be caring for them all the time," said Talho.

"Besides, Eureka has me and Anemone has Dominic to be there for them. Not to mention, they seem to be getting along like sisters anyway, so they have each other."

"All right already, we will do it," conceded Holland. "However, only tell Dominic, and no one else, I think this should be a surprise."

"Thank you Holland!" said Talho hugging him as a confused look appeared on his face.

Little did they know the surprises that awaited them down the road, and the trials they would soon face.


	4. Chapter 17, The Third Pair

Jedi Reloaded

Volume 2: Chapter 17: The Third Pair

Co-author Coraliangirl, DA and Sairj, Eureka SeveN Unofficial Forums

Editor Sairj, Eureka SeveN Unofficial Forums

Kolevis stood before a giant tree. She was alone…and afraid. As she looked around, a cool evening breeze flew through her thick, white hair. She shivered as she stared at the tree. It was a nice and refreshing sunset, she thought to herself, but this tree…it was as if the tree were staring back at her. She felt its overwhelming presence start to draw her in, but all she could do was look at it. It looked so sad, its branches looming over the grass, its leaves fallen long ago…it was as lonely as she was. The tree reached out with one of its branches and touched her cheek. "Ow! Get away from me!!" she yelled. The tree withdrew in a sudden shrill cry. It was louder than anything she had ever heard. Vibrations pulsed at her from every direction. It was so unbearable her muscles couldn't respond. It was so deafening she couldn't even think. She tried to runaway but couldn't move. Large beads of blood began to seep through the tree…it was crying out to the world in agony and its pain was flowing forth from out of it. She squinted her eyes shut and felt liquid touch her feet and inch up her leg. She heard her heart beat at an ever-increasing rate as tears came to her eyes. THOOOM!!!!

"Oof!" Kolevis had just fallen out of her bed. The shockwave from the slingshot trip around the sun had vibrated her entire body off of her bunk. She rubbed her forehead in confusion. "What was that all about," she said to herself. Her temple was still throbbing from the nightmare she just had. "Ugh…" She got herself up, stretched her arms and walked into her bathroom while rubbing her eyes – they were wet with tears. She turned on the sink and looked into the mirror at herself. She shrieked in utter terror as she stared at a completely different person reflected in the glass.

"What was that?" asked Eureka as she opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the floor, now wide-awake. She looked around, slightly confused, "Why am I on the floor?" she wondered. "Ow, I think I fell on my wings. Renton where are you? RENTON!"

"I'm here," he said as he opened the door to Eureka's room, hobbling in from the bathroom. "Talk about a wake up call. Are you okay? It looks like you slept on your wings…"

"Yeah, I'm fine; they're just a bit sore, I think I sat on them. What was that noise? Are we under attack?" asked a worried Eureka got to her feet to help Renton in.

"I think it was the shockwave Miriam mentioned we would hear upon completing the trip around the sun, taking us forward through time. I take it you were enjoying your dessert a little too much," he grinned as they sat down on Eureka's bed, still in their sleepwear.

"I guess so," she sniggered, "but you have to admit, Anemone has good taste when it comes to dessert. Those ice cream sundaes were good…even though the kids and I nearly broke our teeth on those frozen candied fruit snacks in it."

"Well, we tried to warn you."

"Yeah, you did," they both laughed.

"That reminds me, I invited Anemone and Dominic to join us for breakfast this morning, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Did you ask them to bring Gulliver along?"

"Actually, Anemone insisted on it, so I told her it was fine, is that a problem?"

"No, in reality, I wanted Anemone to bring her along. Renton, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you should know you could ask me anything, and I wouldn't get upset at you."

"Did you ever have a pet growing up?"

"No, I didn't, grandpa wouldn't let me, he said they were a waste of time and money, as well as that I wasn't responsible enough to have one. Why do you ask?

"I think we should get a pet, something furry, like Gulliver or Moishe."

"Hmmm… a cat might be pleasant addition to the family; but not a badger, Dominic told me Gulliver is very heavy. I don't think any of us but you would be able to care for a pet badger."

Eureka laughed, "You're right, but what's a cat?"

"Moishe is a cat, and a rather odd one at that..."

"Why is he odd?"

"Well, he talks for one and he has a short stubby tail, most cats have tails that are nearly as long as they're from nose to rear."

"Oh, well when can we get one?"

"I don't know, but let's talk to the kids about it first, besides our guests will be here soon, so we need to get ready."

"Okay," Eureka said smiling, "after we get dressed I'll go wake the children. Can you get breakfast ready and on the table?" Renton nodded. "Well, let me know if you need any help." She then turned to Renton and gave him a kiss. After a few moments, Renton broke the kiss and got up from the bed and left to get dressed. As Eureka was getting dressed, she looked out the window at the vast expanse of space outside the ship. This was the first time she had truly looked at the stars, and as she zipped up the front of her uniform and put on her boots, she thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Yes, it's very beautiful, so much so that it reminds me of how stunning you are," said Renton as he hobbled back into Eureka's room with his boot in his hand.

"Renton, how did you know what I was thinking?" asked Eureka.

"Thinking? I could have sworn I heard you say the view of the stars was amazing." Eureka turned to face Renton.

"No, I thought it...You heard my thoughts Renton! But how?"

"Hmmm… was that all you were thinking about?"

"RENTON!!!!"

Renton hobbled over to Eureka's side, "I don't mean it that way, calm down. What I'm asking is that, was that the entire thought… and I wasn't part of it?"

"Oh, sorry, now that you mention it, I was also thinking of how wonderful it would be to share it with you. Renton looked at her. Her teal hair was especially beautiful as the blue light radiating from Neptune cast an aqua aura about her. All he could think about was how enchanting she was and how much he loved her. He took her in his arms slowly as he looked out of the window at the orb of blue. She relaxed and went into a daze with him as they saw the dark clouds slowly spin around the planet. It was like looking at a whole different world from the view of the Creator. They were quiet, and their minds blank, oblivious to reality. The silence inched deeper and deeper into their souls. Through the darkness he could hear a familiar song playing ever so faintly in the abyss of his mind. Its volume slowly grew and then the sound of a triangle rang. "…hush…" his soul heard in the darkness. "…I love you…" Eureka didn't look at him as she lifted up his hand and kissed it. As she let it go she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead on his. He could hear her slow, gentle, breathing on his ear. It was warm in the quiet. As she was sitting in his lap, his gaze finally shifted from Neptune to her eyes. They were downcast, but he knew in his heart she was happy. The blue light emanating around the curves of her face showed the innocence of the one he could never live without. "I love you more than you could ever know, Eureka," he thought.

"I am glad," the words escaped her soft breath. It was so silent no one could have heard. He was hers…and she knew it. The comfort he felt could not have been equaled. Her head moved around his, her hair brushing his cheek and his ears, and rested on his shoulder. "…I don't want to move…" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him as tightly as she could. In the midst of the quiet he could hear her heart beat. It was so calm. This was the closest he had ever been to her and he loved it. A tear dropped from his eyes as he watched Neptune spin, the blue orb, silent, but alive. After a few minutes, he ran his hand through her hair to ease her into reality.

"Eureka…you heard what I just thought…didn't you say 'I love you…' a few minutes ago?"

"…Renton…those words were the only thing I could think about…" Eureka said, as she looked him in the eyes. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know, Eureka, but I don't think we are alone in this. We should find out if any of the others are experiencing this…phenomenon." He then reached behind her and slid her wings into her uniform with the gentlest care, zipping it up the rest of the way. After that, Eureka helped him get the boot onto his foot. "Thank you…" Renton thought as he slowly pulled Eureka back up onto him. She was so beautiful…he pulled his head right up to her and kissed her. As they shared another moment, they didn't notice the light flooding in from the doorway.

"Ewww... Renton is kissing mama!" yelled Maeter from the doorway to Eureka's room. The two recoiled as reality sunk in. "I'm telling!" and she turned and started running to her brothers' room.

"Not if I get you first Maeter!" yelled Eureka, howling with laughter as she ran after her. Renton on the other hand, sighed and went into the living area and started thumbing through the breakfast listings on the replicator.

In another part of the ship, Kolevis was still staring at herself in the mirror. "What is wrong with me?" she said at the image looking back at her. "I'm not you! This isn't me!!" She pounded the sink in frustration, as tears rolled from her eyes. My hair was as white as ice just eight hours ago. How could it have changed so fast? She ran her hand through her hair, feeling what she thought wasn't hers. "Blue??" she said aloud. "BLUE!?" She pulled it around her neck to check the length. It was the same as before, but as dark as black at the tips. Her bangs hadn't changed. They were still the white she knew from her entire life. This couldn't have been a prank, she thought to herself. There's no way. As she looked back at her face, those eyes stared back at her again. She was uncomfortable looking at them. Besides the tears, she expected to see blue eyes, but they were gone; replaced by glowing red-orange ones with a circle of dark green in them. It was as if she was looking at a completely different person. "What am I!?" she yelled out in a soft whisper. She felt like she was alone in the world…like she was in her dream. She sunk down against the wall behind her, not wanting to see the person on the other side of the glass any longer. It must've been the slingshot through the future, she concluded. I supposed I've hardly changed. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. What if something else changed!? She quickly stood up and ripped off her bedclothes as if they had been contaminated with acid. She threw them in the corner and looked back into the mirror, checking herself out. Nothing…she sighed in relief. She decided to head to sickbay to see if anything was wrong with her, which she clearly thought was.

"Hey Doc," Kolevis said as she snuck into the sickbay. "I've just been avoiding everyone today. It's been harder than I thought." Doc looked at her and looked back down at his desk with the papers he had been filling out.

"Look I don't need any loonies in here thinking they need mental help. If you think by stealing that uniform I'm going to re-"

"Doc!!" Kolevis yelled as she was down on her knees in front of him looking into his eyes. She was tearing up again. She breathed a frightened breath as she realized she had his attention. "…it's me!" she cried. "Kolevis!!" Doc just stared into her eyes speechless. She was so much more beautiful than before and so close…he blushed in fear.

"Waaahhh! Kolevis!?" he recoiled. He stood up and stepped back. "Ma'am I'm sorry…I meant no disrespect!" He smiled in embarrassment; his cheeks still red he asked her, "What happened to you? Your hair? Did you get contacts?" He asked quickly while scratching the back of his head.

"I came here for that reason! I woke up like this!! This wasn't me eight hours ago!!" she got up and plopped on the operating table, arms fallen off the edge, face implanted in the cloth. "What am I to do??"

"So you're saying after we made the shot, you woke up completely changed?" he was deep in thought now, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, I had this awfully scary dream, and then I woke up when the shockwave occurred. Once I saw myself in the-"

"Dream you say? Many of the other crewmembers have been experiencing similar events. I don't think it's just you; however, we haven't seen anyone else have their appearance changed. I think we're going to need to test some things."

"Are you sure Doc? Is there anything in your database about something like this?" she was trying hard to get a quick, easy, answer to her problems, but truly realized she was drifting farther and farther away from everyone.

"Honestly, Kat, I've never seen anything like this before in my entire life. I can guarantee you there is nothing in the records of something like this." He thought it was impossible for a dream to change someone's appearance. There had to be something else at work, he thought. "Let's do some tests then. I'm sorry about this."

"You really know how to let a girl know she's going to be okay." She began to sob. "…if I could just have someone…here with me…right now…I'd do anything…" she uttered under her breath. Doc didn't hear her, but continued to get all the machines pointed at her as she lay there, motionless, tears running onto the table. Doc then snapped on his latex gloves.

After ten minutes of making up his mind, Renton settled on steaming hot plates of scrambled eggs, shredded hash brown potatoes with cheese, buttermilk biscuits with sides of honey and butter, smoked salmon, orange juice and chocolate milk. As he was setting the last few items on the table, the doorbell rang. "Come in." The door opened and in walked Anemone, Dominic and a fat Gulliver.

"Something smells good," commented Anemone.

"I'm definitely hungry now," chimed in Dominic. "Is there anything you need help with Renton?"

"No, I got it; however, Eureka might need some help getting the kids moving; it usually doesn't take them this long."

"We heard that!" yelled Maurice, as he and his siblings Maeter and Linck walked out of their rooms followed by Eureka.

"Breakfast sure does smell good," commented Eureka. "What's on the menu?"

"Well, there are scrambled eggs, shredded hash brown potatoes with cheese, buttermilk biscuits with sides of honey and butter, smoked salmon, orange juice and chocolate milk; something tells me though none of this is badger food, Anemone what can I get Gulliver to eat?"

"You sit down Renton," said Anemone, as she walked over to the replicator, "I will take care of Gulliver, don't worry about it. Doc told me I'm the only person on record as having a badger onboard a Federation vessel as a pet, so he created two food options for her. Mustelidae nutritional supplement number two please." She then took the bowl of "badger chow" and put it on the floor by the table. "Come here Gulliver dear, breakfast is served." Gulliver waddled over to the bowl, took a whiff of her meal and started to scarf it down eagerly.

"Looks like she likes it sis," commented Eureka, Anemone nodded in agreement. "Well, come on," she laughed, "let's sit down and start eating! Renton, what are biscuits?" she asked with the largest and most genuine smile he had seen. Their eyes connected and he knew she was secretly saying, "Thank you…" for earlier.

"They're a type of bread, never had them before myself, but these sounded good, so I thought we would try them." They took their seats around the circular table; Anemone and Dominic, right next to where Gulliver was eating, sat next to each other, and next to Anemone sat Maeter and Linck. Next to Linck sat Eureka and Renton, their bodies touching at their side, as close as can be. Next to Renton sat Maurice, a little uncomfortable with the way their parents had been acting.

While they were enjoying their breakfast, they started to discuss the events of the past few weeks. "You, know what I don't understand is what type of protection can they offer us," said Renton, "that we don't already have. I mean, what good would those swords of theirs do against an enemy like the ones we've been fighting? They don't seem to be any better than the knives that most LFO's have." After saying that, he sank back in his seat realizing Nirvash was gone. He didn't have an LFO he could fly anymore…

"I think there's more to the way they fight than just those swords," said Eureka, holding his right arm tight in her hands, her fingers weaved in his. "I still am amazed that those two stopped that hail of bullet's just with a wave of their hands. If they hadn't done so Renton…" she looked into his eyes and began to tear up. Before he could say anything, she caught herself, realizing she was in the midst of others staring at her. She quickly recomposed herself and just smiled. "Renton, these biscuits are amazing, as is everything else…good choice," she said as she looked down, now holding his arm even tighter than before.

Anemone and Dominic nodded in agreement, their mouths full of food and eyes wide open at what they saw. They looked at each other and Dominic gave Anemone a solemn reassuring look.

"Thank you papa for the wonderful breakfast," said the kids. "It's delicious," added Linck. "And thanks for picking chocolate milk," said Maeter afterwards.

"Oh you're always welcome you guys. I love you all very much," he smiled at them and nudged Maurice with a playful punch, causing him to laugh.

"How were they were able to move so fast?" added Dominic getting back at what they had been talking about.

"-or know that you, Eureka, were in a panic over Renton before we even landed?" chimed in Anemone.

Renton was speechless. "They were able to do and know all that?" The three of them nodded. "Wow, I guess it's worth waiting to see what happens."

Just then Anemone dropped her fork, it landing on her plate with a clank. Her face went stark white as she stared off into nothingness. "It can't be, it just can't be!" she said softly.

"Anemone, are you alright?" asked a worried Dominic.

"Sis, what's wrong?" asked Eureka, "what can't be?" Then Eureka's face fell and she too dropped her silverware giving a blank stare. "This can't be…how is this possible?" she whispered.

"Eureka," yelped a worried Renton, "what's going on here Dominic?"

"I don't know."

"_Bridge to the Sorel and Thurston families,_" said a voice over the com, it was Eli. "_Please report to the briefing room, NOW! The kids should come as well._"

"We will be there momentarily," said Dominic, "Anemone and Eureka are in some sort of trance."

"Well..."

"What do you mean some sort of trance?" said Anemone as she blinked. It seemed as though the com speak had brought her back to reality.

"What just happened?" asked Eureka as she also came to, shaking her head and blinking a few times.

"You two blanked out for a bit," said Renton, "Eli would like us to report to the briefing room. It's probably something rather important." He helped her up from the table and rubbed her back.

"We know," said Eureka, "Nirvash is back, the kids need to come as well."

"But..." Renton was astonished. He had just thought that he would never be able to see his beloved LFO ever again. "Could it really be true?" he thought to himself.

"theEND has also returned," said Anemone. "Come on, finish whatever you have left to eat. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"But how do you know they're back?" asked Dominic

"We just heard them, right Anemone?" She nodded, "Come on kids finish your breakfast so we can go."

"Yes, mama," said the three, as they began to hungrily devour their food like wolves.

"Are you sure you want them to come Eureka?"

"Yes, I am. Nirvash said they needed to come along."

"Alright…if you say so. Come on Dominic, let's clean this mess up and go." With that they finished up their meals and cleaned off the table.

Anemone took Gulliver back next door to their quarters and returned after a few seconds later, "It's a good thing we taught Gulliver how to relieve herself without making a mess." Everyone roared with laughter hearing this, though the kids did not fully understand why it was so funny.

The seven of them left for the turbo lift. When they got to it, Holland, Talho, Ruri, Sumner, Hilda, and Matthieu were already there. "What are you guys doing up and about? I thought you all were going to try out some of the combat simulators on the holodeck?" exclaimed Renton.

"We were, but we got paged by Eli to go to the briefing room, he said it was important," said Holland. "Are you all okay?" They then entered the turbo lift with the door closing behind them, "Bridge," the lift started moving along with a low hum.

"We have been somehow able to read each other's thoughts ever since we traveled through time," said Dominic. "It seems to only work with our most significant others."

"You and Anemone as well?" gasped Eureka. "The same thing is happening to Renton and I." she looked at her love. "You were right Renton! You always know what's going on and what to do!" she thought.

"So that's how you woke me up," interjected Maeter, "I thought I was hearing things, that's why I came to see you. I went first though to see if Maurice was up and he said he had been hearing things too. We also heard you papa." Renton and Eureka blushed in embarrassment, as everyone laughed. Eureka had a worried look on her face. She wondered if she'd ever have any privacy with Renton ever again.

"Well, at least we know we are not going crazy," said Talho, looking at Holland.

"All of us have had similar experiences this morning," added Sumner, as he glared at Ruri.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what I heard from Matthieu," chimed in Hilda as she put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"Well, at least we feel a little better about what has been going on, and that we are not alone," said Renton, as the turbo lift came to a stop and the door opened, he motioned for people to exit, "Ladies, first." Everyone stood in shock. Renton was the crippled one.

"Come on Renton," said Eureka, "I'm not letting you out of my sight," as she practically dragged him out of the turbo lift, across the bridge, and into the briefing room, with the kids following behind her and everyone else laughing.

As they entered the briefing room, they saw already there and seated, Eli, Miriam, Anna, Jane, Doc, Mischa, Dr. Egan, Dr. Morita, Moishe, and someone familiar, yet unrecognizable. Moishe paced back and forth as Eli stood up to greet the Gekko's crew. "Please take a seat, all of you, and we will get started, Lieutenants." The thirteen of them had looks of shock on their faces as they took their seats. The five ex-Ageha kids were also there, standing along the wall with stoic faces.

"It's not official yet," said Anna, "but due to recent events we are giving you that rank because it's the only way you will be able to get into the dig site. We are sending you there to assist with the extraction of some artifacts that have been discovered in the scub deposits. This is in an area known as Central America on planet Earth. Dress and pack appropriately, as this area is mountainous, and the weather can range from cold and wet to hot and humid on the flip of a coin. Eureka, we have hiking outfits and boots for your children."

"Wait, there's still scub coral on the surface?" exclaimed Egan. "How is this possible?"

"We don't know," said Moishe, "and we might never know. What we do know is that three of the five LFO's on the Gekko vanished last night, and we are receiving no energy readings from the other two."

"WHAT!!" screamed Holland, causing the unknown person to shrink into their chair, shivering. "What is going-"

"Calm down, Holland. Sumner and Ruri, your LFO's are the only ones that remain. However, we have been unable to detect any energy readings from both the Flestnia and the Kai." Sumner and Ruri shrugged and looked at each other. "So, though we still have them, until we can figure out how to power them back up, they aren't any more useful than the nonexistent 808, 606 and Devilfish. So, enough of the bad news, Jane will now explain the good news, well…sort of good news," he said looking at the person cowering in her chair. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt over top of a grey turtleneck sweater and a gold undershirt.

"Well, it turns out the only reason Starfleet Command has not yelled at us for bringing you all to the future, is because of what they have discovered inside this scub cave they have been exploring. In total they have discovered thirteen unique Coralian LFO archetypes-"

"Thirteen archetypes?!" gasped Morita, interrupting McQueen. "That number in a single location is unheard of! Not even in the past were so many found. We usually only found three at any given time beforehand!"

"Thank you for that ever so interesting bit of historical information," said McQueen. "Anyway, along with the thirteen archetypes found, they also discovered a fifth humanoid coralian and a stray cat that has been giving them a hard time."

"A fifth humanoid Coralian…" exclaimed Anemone, "I thought Eureka and I were the only two after Sakuya! That leaves only one left that we haven't found then!" she concluded, counting her fingers and thinking hard in her head.

"…you're looking at the other one," said a frail voice coming from the person hiding under her hood. No one seemed to know who it was until they heard her voice. It was Lieutenant Commander Kat Kolevis. Everyone's jaws dropped. "I woke up this morning…after a horrible...horrible nightmare. I saw myself in the mirror and was in complete shock." She removed her hood revealing her face to everyone as they gasped at the sight. "I went through a massive change...becoming like you and Eureka." Her head dropped, worried and confused. "To be honest, at first I thought I was seeing things, but when I went to sickbay Doc said my biology had altered itself during the night." She shuddered as she realized her body was now that of a Coralian. "On the bright side, I used to work at this site and know some of the people working there. They know we are coming and will likely be joining the crew on this ship," she said, her glowing red-orange eyes looking out the window, in a daze, obviously thinking of something way off in the distance. Her last words were empty and there was no emotion put into them.

"To be honest, all of us are at a loss as to how this transformation happened to Kolevis," said Doc. "But hopefully, in time it will make sense."

"In the mean time, all of you will begin your training," continued Miriam. "The special few from the Gekko and the ex-Ageha squad will now be trained not only in saber technique, but also in hand-to-hand combat with fists and knives. After we have removed these things from the cave and brought them aboard, we will allow you all to do some shopping before we get you all registered with Starfleet command," turning to Dominic and Renton she winked at them and in their heads they heard her say, "Eli will take you two then to get engagement rings for Anemone and Eureka."

The two of them swallowed hard nervously, a cold sweat instantly coming over them. In seeing this, Eureka leaned over and whispered to Renton, "Are you alright? You seem rather nervous all of the sudden…" she brought the fingers of her right hand and weaved them into his left. "If there's anything you need to tell me, you know I'll always be here," Eureka said with a concern look in her eyes.

"Yeah, what is going on with you Dominic?" whispered Anemone.

"Nothing, nothing at all...no need to worry at all," the two replied. They found it was going to be hard not to think about the rings when all of their minds were connected with their loved ones.

"For now," said Moishe, looking at the group, but focusing on Renton, "how good are you all with handling a phaser?"

Renton cowered in his seat, "Not that great," he said meekly.

Holland then stood up; "Eureka and I were in the SOF when we first met, so defending ourselves won't be a problem." He then looked at Anemone, "I think Anemone has had similar training, can you confirm this Dominic?"

"Well, along with the fact that she has one hell of a right hook," said Dominic avoiding her glaring eyes, "from what I know, she was trained in SOF combat tactics and methods."

"Very well," mused Moishe, "what about the rest of your crew, Holland?"

"We can take care of ourselves," said Talho, everyone else nodded in agreement. "It's the kids I'm worried about, are you sure you're okay with them coming along Eureka?"

"Nirvash wants them to come, and so do I," she looked at Renton.

"I am fine with it, though I still don't understand why we have to be armed though."

Maurice looked at Eureka, "We're not afraid mama, we want to come," his siblings nodded in agreement. Remembering how strong Maurice was in the forest over a year ago let them know he had courage to protect them and their mama if he had to.

Moishe walked down the table and stopped in front of the three children, staring them straight in the eye. "A teacher once said to me, 'Go you shall, Afraid, you will be.'" said Moishe.

"Moishe, there's a time and a place for that!" yelled Miriam, glaring at him. "For that you will come along with us."

"But..."

"She's right," said Eli, "do you know where his hiking stuff is, sis?" Miriam nodded, but did not take her glaring eyes off Moishe. "Good, and with that you all are dismissed."

A few hours later after they had all gone back to their quarters and started packing up, Linck started having second thoughts, "I don't think we should go Maurice. What if we get hurt, what if Moishe is right and we should be afraid? Why do we have to take weapons, are we going to have to fight?"

"We'll be fine," Maurice said, as he placed various pouches and packs on his harness.

"Linck, you should know that as a family, we will always be there for each other," said Eureka, she then handed to them drinking bladders filled with water. "Put these into your packs in the pockets marked with the water drop, and make sure to run the tube through the pocket so you can drink from them."

"Mama, come see...it's the moon," yelled Maeter from her room. As the Hornet approached Earth, the moon came into view and to her amazement Eureka saw the etching left in the moon just as clear as it was the day it was made. Reality slowed down for her as all the images from the last two years flashed before her eyes. Tears started flowing out her eyes as she remembered that moment of love that created the scar on the surface of the moon. She remembered Nirvash and the scub and then flying Renton back to earth. She closed her eyes. "Oh Renton!!" she thought. "We've made it so far. I do pray this adventure will allow our love to last as long as this scar…" She moved her hand over the glass where the moon showed through. "I remember the day like it was yesterday…" she said in soft, short breath. Tears dripped to the floor.

"What's the matter mama?" asked Linck.

Eureka slowly turned back to her children, as time resumed to normal, wiping the water from her eyes. "Come on kids, let's finish getting ready, fill all of your pockets and pouches with everything I told you to. I need to finish packing Renton's stuff for him, so we can be ready when he gets back from getting his cast off. Oh, and don't eat or drink any of the stuff I gave you, you need to save it for the hike."

"Eureka, I'm back," came a voice from the living area, "and we have visitors." Eureka and the kids walked into the living area, to find standing there dressed for the hike, Renton, Anemone, Dominic, Holland and Talho. All of them but Renton had vests stuffed with gear, and their harnesses strung with equipment pouches already on, ready to go.

"Come on you slowpokes," laughed Talho, "hurry up, we need to be at the shuttle in 30 minutes. Eureka do you need help getting on your pack?"

"No, I want Renton to help me," she looked at Renton, smiling, "but could you and Holland help the kids put on their packs?"

"Sure." Talho and Holland then led the kids back to their rooms.

Once they were gone, Eureka turned to Renton smiling, "Renton, it's still there, want to see it?"

"What is?"

"Come on, I'll show you, you too Anemone and Dominic; I know you have probably seen it, but never this close before." She led the three of them into her room to look out the windows, and gaze upon the names still clearly etched in the Moon's surface.

"Wow, Nirvash did that?" asked Anemone, Eureka and Renton nodded. "How romantic," she turned to face Dominic who was standing next to her, "why can't I get you to do something that romantic for me Dominic?"

"Well... I... Uh...," he stammered.

"Don't worry sis," said Eureka, "I am sure he has something up his sleeve for you."

Dominic gave Renton a look as if to say, "Do they know about our plans?" Renton just shrugged, not knowing what to think, as he Eureka's side to put on his gear harness and thigh-pack.

The girls just laughed to themselves. "Well, I expect something just as amazing and romantic from you Dominic, and soon," declared Anemone glaring at him.

"Come on Eureka, suit up!" yelled Holland from the living area. "We're going to be late."

When Eureka turned around, Renton was walking in with all his gear on. "Renton, I thought you did not know how to put all of that on correctly."

"Well, it just seemed like the right way."

"He shall know the ways, as if born to them," Eureka thought to herself. "Oh, Renton, that is why I love you so much, you always know what to do." Eureka grabbed her gear vest and put it on, sliding her wings through the holes in the back.

"Now lets get your pack on Eureka, so we can go. You sure you will be fine with this on and it won't get in the way of your wings?"

"I will be fine Renton don't worry," said Eureka as Renton helped her put her pack on. The harness was designed similar to a regular one but it a portion of the back straps was tailored to slide right between her wings. She flexed her wings and shoulders a bit, wincing a second, but then seaming quite satisfied.

"Are you sure you will be comfortable with that?"

"It's fine Renton," said Eureka putting on her thigh pack, which like Renton's had on it a sheath of some type and a medical kit. "I wonder what these narrow sheaths are for?"

"I don't know," replied Renton, "by the way, the leg straps, should I have them tightened?"

"No, Renton, you overheat easily if you do that. Keep them loose for now."

Upon hearing this Anemone and Dominic exchanged embarrassed looks as they loosened the leg straps on their harnesses. Eureka and Renton just giggled.

"Good," said Talho walking in, "you all are ready. Let's go."

When the arrived at the hanger deck, Miriam, Moishe, Kolevis, Matthieu, Hilda, Sumner, Ruri and the five Ageha kids were waiting for them.

"What are they doing here?" muttered Anemone, starring down the Ageha kids, who remained silent. Dominic lunged for Anemone's pack to keep her from beating the Ageha kids to a pulp, "Let go of me Dominic, those kids deserve a good beating, and I deserve to give it to them."

"Give them a chance..."

Without warning Anemone went flying backwards, taking Dominic with her. Miriam walked up to them with an expression of absolute seriousness on her face. "You will give them a chance, just as I have asked them to give, you, Eureka, and Kolevis a chance, are we clear Lieutenant? Sorry about that Dominic, but I have a short fuse for bickering and fighting, done to much with my brother already. Just so the rest of you all know, I take away missions very seriously, so if any of you have any grudges against each other, I suggest you grill it, and eat it. Once you do that, give each other a chance, for if you can't trust each other on a simple hike, you will never survive your first true combat experience." Her gaze then circled around staring everyone square in the eyes. "Is that understood?!"

"Yes, ma'am," they all replied in unison.

"Alright, we will be taking the runabout Otoyac," Miriam walked over to the craft and picked up a large crate, "these are you combat knives, place your knife in the sheath on your thigh pack." Eureka took the knife Miriam handed to her and inspected it, throwing it from one had to the other, to test its balance and gently running a finger down the length of the blade.

"Miriam, do the kids get one of these?" questioned a now worried Eureka after she had stowed her knife in its sheath.

"No, they just have their multitools, which have a smaller, less dangerous knife in them."

"I'm impressed," interjected Holland. "I have never seen a combat knife of this quality before." Holland then stowed his knife, everyone else following suit.

"The phasers are on board and I will distribute them when we land," said Miriam, "so lets get this show on the road."

As they all began to board, Maeter walked up to Miriam, dragging her mother behind her. "Ms. Miriam, can you show me how you fly the, Otoyak?" asked Maeter struggling with the ships name.

Miriam bent down to eye level with Maeter, "Yes, I can but if it's alright with your mother, I can even let you fly part of the way there," Miriam then turned her eyes to Eureka awaiting a response. Just then they heard the clank of the hanger door opening for their imminent departure.

"It's fine with me, as long as we don't run into any problems or anything," replied Eureka.

"Thank you mama," said a gleeful Maeter.

"Don't worry Eureka, we probably won't run into any trouble. I will show you and the others why after we take off, come on, we should not keep them waiting," and with that the three of them boarded the Otoyac. Unlike the other runabouts, the Otoyac had a much larger interior as it was designed for long trips. Miriam took her seat in the pilot chair, with Moishe and Kat next to her. Behind them along one side of the wall were the children starting with Maeter, Eureka, Renton, Dominic, Anemone, Holland and Talho. Across from them, sat Sumner, Ruri, Alice, Jermain, Harsh, Arnette, Mariana, Matthieu, and Hilda. "We ready Kolevis?"

She nodded, "Otoyac to Hornet deck control, requesting clearance for departure."

"_Otoyac, stand by._" Suddenly the runabout lurched into the air, "_you're clear for launch, stand by for release of mooring beams._"

The runabout started moving backwards out of the hanger, and into the vacuum of space. "Engine start confirmed, we are ready and waiting," said Kolevis.

"_Mooring beams have been released, you are cleared to depart Otoyac._"

"Affirmative, see you on the flip side Hornet," said Miriam.

"Uh, Miriam, Earth is that way," said Moishe.

"I know, don't get in a hissy-fit, the Hornet is my baby, and I want our new members to see her in her full glory." She turned her head to the group in the back, "You all want the grand tour guys?"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

With that, she took the controls and as they zipped in and around the ship, she pointed out all the interesting and unique features as they went, even pointing out the windows to some of their quarters."

"Wow, the Hornet is huge," commented Dominic, "but what is that small ship next to us?"

"Well, the Hornet is the first of her vessel class and the largest ship ever deployed by Starfleet," said Miriam, "that other ship is the Prometheus, like the Hornet, she is also the first of her class, and her sister ship is almost completed with construction."

"What is that?!" interrupted Ruri, as the moved ahead of the Hornet. She was pointing ah huge structure orbiting the Earth in front of them that looked almost like an inverted top.

"That is the Federation Space Dock, we will be going there in a few days as part of registering you all with Starfleet command. That is also why we are very safe here. So now let the adventure begin." With that, Miriam turned the runabout towards the Earth.

As they approached the atmosphere, Kat and Miriam maneuvered the Otoyac into position for entry. "Everyone hold on tight," said Kat with a worried look, "this could get a little bumpy."

Eureka turned to Renton, handing him a motion-sickness bag from her right vest pocket. "Just in case Renton, take this."

"Thanks," he blushed, taking the bag. Just then the Otoyac started to shake violently.

" Kolevis, Increase power to the stabilizers!" yelled Miriam.

"Output at 95," yelled Kat, "any higher and we will have to pull power from other systems."

"This is not good," grumbled Moishe.

"Gee, you think?!" yelled Miriam back at him. "Everyone hang tight back there!"

As the ride got increasingly bumpy, Renton felt a nudge in his side. He looked over to his right, to see Dominic with one hand over his mouth, and the other pointing to the bag in Renton's hand. "Oh, go ahead," said Renton handing him the bag. Dominic took it and immediately relieved himself in it, with a gut-retching cough. Everyone looked at Dominic, most with expressions of disgust; however, Anemone gave him a worried look as she tried to make sure he was alright, while Renton and Eureka wore looks of concern.

"After a short while the ride smoothed out, and things calmed down. "Kat, I can only imagine what you are feeling and going through right now;" said Miriam, turning to face her, "however, there are at least two people back there who might be able to lend and ear of sympathy and advice. Why don't you go on back and talk with them. I can take care of things up here."

"Thanks Miriam...I could use a break…I feel exhausted right now," said Kat, getting out of her seat and holding her head. "I don't know if I'll ever feel alright about this...no matter what someone else says," She sighed and walked to where the rest of the crew were seated.

"Don't worry Kat, I have a feeling things are going to get better from here on out," Miriam replied as Kat walked out of the cockpit, towards the back of the ship. "Lieutenant Maeter Thurston, report to the copilot seat, immediately, if not sooner, it's time for your first flying lesson."

"Yes, ma'am," yelled Maeter, running up to the cockpit, jumping into the seat.

"Alright, lets begin with the basics." As Maeter paid close attention to all that Miriam had to teach her, Kolevis stood in the midst of the two couples with a very hopeless look on her face. Now that she had been removed from her seat, she had put on her hood again to hide her unwanted appearance from the others.

"Guys…I…I don't know what to do anymore…" she said in a voice so quiet no one could really here her. She looked down, hands in her sweatshirt pockets. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the people she was expressing her feelings to. "I guess I'm sorry for the way we came in…it was my fault we took it so rough."

"Miss Kolevis, you don't need to-"

"Holland it was my fault!!" she yelled out loud, tears flying from her eyes. "I let my emotions get away of the mission…" Her fists were clenched at her sides, standing her ground. Miriam could hear her, but refused to say anything. She chuckled to herself realizing she was at least getting it all out of her system. "I'm sorry…so sorry…if it's alright with you all, I'd like to lay down…I don't really feel okay…"

Holland just looked the other way. He couldn't interject with her. He was out of his league, as sad as it were… him being a former commander of his own ship – the one that helped save the world. But like Miriam, it was refreshing to watch something for once, instead of being a part of it.

"Kolevis…come lay next to Renton and I…" Eureka pleaded. She moved her packs off the open seat and motioned her to sit down. Renton gave his love an awkward look, but Eureka looked back at him telling him in her mind, "We need to help her…"

"Thank you, Eureka…you all are so kind…" Kolevis said as she lay down on the open seat Eureka and Renton had prepared for her. Without even taking it into second thought, she laid her head on Eureka's thigh and closed her eyes. Eureka was in complete shock inside. Her entire body felt electrified and on edge, but she refused to look around at the others that she knew were staring at them. "I just want to sleep…" Kat said with a breath. "…so tired…" Her body fell limp on Eureka's lap. She finally relaxed…

Renton looked at her and mouthed, "Eureka!!" Inside he couldn't stand anyone else touching her. But Eureka gave her a reassuring look. "Everything's going to be okay. She's feeling better now Renton…" she thought to him. He sighed and looked down. He knew it was for the best.

"Wait! Waaaaiiiittt!! I can't be here!! Noooo!! Don't go!!" Kolevis was yelling at Eureka. Eureka's face looked down at her and smiled, her image slowly being covered up by a closing hole in the sky. Eureka's image disappeared and it was all silence surrounding her. She looked around as tears streamed from her eyes. She shivered in fear, covering herself up. She was naked and exposed to everything around her. She turned to face a tree. The same tree as before...her heart stopped. The green rings in her eyes shrunk into her pupils. The tree was still there. It was alive, unharmed. "…You…you!! You did this to me!!" she screamed at it as she fell to her knees, her arms crossed over her chest. Upon hearing the anger from her, the tree shrunk back, afraid. It's branches pulled into itself like a turtle into its shell. It transformed all the way down into a small sprout in the ground. "Why are you playing games with me?? Get me out of here!!" she yelled at it. The sprout started to grow when it heard her speak. It grew its branches back shortly as if playing a film of a growing tree over the span of many years. Its buds gave way to flowers that bloomed, and fruit that fed. Soon it was at the height it was at originally. Then the leaves disappeared, as if watching it through the seasons. Kolevis marveled at the site, but was confused. From what happened the last time she fell asleep, she thought the tree was an evil being. "What are you trying to show me, tree?" As the seasons flew by quicker and quicker, she saw the tree standing its own in every type of weather. It stood strong as a rock implanted in the ground. The seasons stopped and all was still. Kolevis felt unsure about what was going on but wasn't afraid anymore. The tree didn't want to hurt her. "So you can stand up to the winters and the rainfalls of a hundred years, but when I speak, you bleed…" she felt a little powerful and laughed to herself. She stepped forward towards the tree. It bent backwards and in a gaseous cloud it disappeared. "What…why did you go?" she said to the cloud. Her only company in this barren wasteland…vanished. When the cloud dissipated, there stood a little animal. "Awww!!" Kolevis cried when she saw the little guy, all proud in his red orange coat. It flicked its thick bushy tail in happiness when it saw Kolevis. "Your tail is like my hair, little one, white tips…" she giggled as she pointed to her bangs. It looked her in the eyes as if to say, "everything's going to be alright." She then heard a faint song playing in the distance…riding on the invisible airwaves surrounding them. "Come here, you…" she called out to the little animal, wanting to pet it's large fluffy ears. It started to come closer, almost moving to the sound of the music. Suddenly, a harsh wind blew in their faces, the little companion disappearing as if being erased by the blow…crying out little barks as it tried to run to her for safety. "Noo!" she screamed as she reached out and tried to clasp it. Nothing. She sat there, bare, expressionless, hands fallen to her sides. Tears rolled out of her orange-red eyes. She was forever lost and confused.

"Kolevis…Kolevis my dear…" Eureka was trying to gently wake her up by stroking her dark blue hair. "Kolevis…there's no need to cry. Everything's going to be alright." Kolevis slowly opened her eyes to see Eureka and Renton looking down at her. Renton had gone behind the bench, his arms crossed on the top of seat and head leaning on Eureka's.

"You had us for quite a fright, Miss Kolevis. Friends crying in their sleep is no way of helping us understand you," Renton said, glad she had awoken. "Feeling better now?" Kolevis came to her senses and sat up in her seat. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put her hood back on. She wasn't smiling, but rather more distraught than before. Realizing she just had a similar dream, her heart raced, she looked at Anemone who was staring at her from across the way.

"Anemone! I….I…is there anything wrong with me!?" she pleaded, afraid her appearance had changed once again. She pulled her hair out from her hood and looked at it. Dark blue.

"Kolevis, you look the same as you did two hours ago," Anemone reassured her in the most sincere tone possible.

"Oh thank goodness…" she whispered…a small, unsure smile forming every so slightly on her lips.

"Alright Maeter, I am going to have to ask you to go back to your seat as we are almost there," said Miriam. "Kolevis, please report back to cockpit in preparation for landing."

"Oh…Miriam…right. On my way," said Kat as she got up. Before she walked forward she looked back at Renton and Eureka. "Thank you...you two…" Renton shrugged as he looked at Eureka who was as happy as can be. Kolevis came back to the front and took her seat, "Maeter must be quite talented for age…I wasn't disturbed one bit."

"Yes, she has proven herself for now, but where it leads from here, we shall see," responded Miriam, "anyway, there's the landing zone just ahead," Miriam nodded to a clearing just at the base of Monte Albán. "Take her down nice-and-easy Kolevis."

The runabout landed in the clearing with a low thud. "We're here," said Miriam, "everyone grab a phaser on your way out. Eureka, I left you two small-type ones for Maurice and Maeter; however, I can't let Linck carry one." Eureka nodded. As they all piled out of the runabout they noticed there was a particularly mysterious man dressed in hiking clothes and carrying his own set of gear. He had medium length brown to dark blonde hair, green eyes and an aura of security around him. He wore a red and black striped undershirt, a dark green turtleneck jacket and a black light sweatshirt. He had a small black rectangular backpack, rope and two black wrist gauntlets on…which looked like they had a small blue compac drive embedded into each of them, covering up his the undersides of his wrists.

Kat's gaze was fixated on him…not wavering from a full dead on stare. "…Do I…?" she felt as if she knew him from someplace way back. It was almost like she felt a pit in her stomach form. An overwhelming feeling of déjà vu came over her.

"Hey!" shouted Miriam, walking up to her from behind, dragging some equipment with her. "You're staring at a Lieutenant Commander, Kat. Any longer and this could be outside of protocol." Miriam said to her, up close to her ear, reminding her of her duties.

"Right…" Kolevis stated…eyes not changing their direction. "…Uh!" she shook her head trying to get back to reality. She then assumed the task of meeting with the leaders of the operation so that they could start their hike. As she walked towards the Lieutenant Commander, he looks at her and stops everything that he is doing. "Greetings," Kolevis said with a very stern look, "I am Lieutenant Commander Kat Kolevis. I…believe you…." She stared down at the ground, "are going to lead us to where we need to go…" She looked to her left. She knew she had to act her rank but after all of the recent events, she just didn't care anymore. She just felt the need to be human…….she wasn't one anymore.

The man looked at her and then slowly, he lifted his hand towards her. "Hi." He said with a genuine smile.

"…what…?" she was taken off guard. She looked at his hand for a moment, before looking up into his eyes. He was genuine…he had soft almost olive green eyes. No disturbance shown within them. She then looked at his hand and then looked back up at him as she reached out to grab it.

"I'm Sionn Ruairdridh…the LC of this operation." He shook her hand gently as if he knew she was fragile, mentally and physically. She felt warmth flow through her body, melting away all of her insecurities and worries. "It's really nice to meet you, Kat. This hike is going to be just fine. If you need anything, I'm here…for you," he said, looking into her eyes. He then stuck his index finger into her black hood and pulled it back off of her head, allowing the sun show the true color of her face.

"Shoon Roo-aird-reed?" she asked rhetorically, looking forward, as if trying to figure out where the name had come from. It sounded so familiar yet so strange. The fact he had touched her and pulled back her hood, exposing her to everything around her didn't even faze her. It was like she was in a trance.

"Yes, that's my name. It's…Scottish…from way back. You probably don't remember the culture, but they were the ones who gave us bagpiping music." He chuckled. "My family is probably one of the last surviving ones. Sadly, our distinguishable accents have since faded over the years and years." He looked at her, trying to figure her out. "You…you aren't human…are you?"

She gasped as she looked back up to him. Her eyes began to tear up. "…I…No…I'm…I've just got to go get things ready…" she said as she looked away and walked back towards the ship. She didn't want to delve on the subject, as she instantly felt insecure and alone.

"Sionn what do we got?" shouted Miriam as she came over to him where he was getting all the gear in place. Was putting rope in a strapped duffel bag for carrying on the hike. She set down some phasers on the table he was working at.

"Ma'am…what…why do we need these?" he said, looking at the phasers, "Do you think we're going to be assaulted by the scub down there?" He was clearly annoyed. He had been working his entire life to invent technology of preventing death and was rather turned off by the weapons.

"Sionn, you know the risks of the scub, if we do anything abnormal down there, who knows what kind of things the scub will do. It's alive…"

"I know this. I do. Well…anyways we'd better get started if we want to make it to the cave at least an hour before sundown. Based on our time, if we get there in three hours, we will have enough time to descend into the cave and set up a camp before dark."

"Good to hear. Let's start moving then. How would you recommend splitting the groups up so that no one is by themselves on the hike?"

"Hmm… well considering the fact that we will be going through some thick terrain, we will not be able have a group three people across. However, there are times when a single file line can become dangerous. We'd get too far spread out and the slackers could get really far behind. I think we should pair up into groups of two. You know the crew a lot better than I do so I will leave you to split them up."

"Sounds good. I'll put Ruri and Sumner together, Holland and Talho, Renton and Eureka, Anemone and Dominic, Moishe and Maeter, Maurice and Linck…that leaves you and Kat. I'll stay in between the two groups of kids, with Anemone behind them and Eureka in front. The kids will"

"Excellent, let Kat know that we will be taking point. We leave in five minutes, please ask everyone to suit up with the gear."

"Roger."

"Everyone listen up!" Miriam shouted as the crew assembled around the starting path. There was light conversation that soon drizzled out after a few seconds as their attention was diverted to Miriam and Sionn. "Okay everyone. We are going to be starting out on this hike in a few minutes. I want all of you to know that we are being led by this man." She accented as she looked stiffly into everyone's eyes as she threw her thumb behind her pointing at Sionn. "This is Sionn Ruairdridh – "

"Hahahaha….." Maurice laughed low but out loud to his brother and sister. "Heehee his name is SHUNE!!" they laughed with him. Eureka and Kat looked at the kids at the same time and exchanged glances with Maurice, telling him to stop.

"Ahem!" Miriam continued, Sionn just blushed a little but kept his arms crossed, as he stood tall before them. "As I was saying…he is the LC in command of this operation and you will respect him like you respect Eli, Kolevis, and myself. He knows this area better than anyone else, so look sharp out there, and be attentive to his words of warning. Kat will take point with him, and we will follow behind in groups of two. Eureka and Renton are next, and then Maurice and Linck, then Maeter and Moishe, Dominic and Anemone, and Holland, you and your wife are going to protect the rear with the Ageha kids in front of you. I intend to stay between the kids in order to protect them if anything happens. Suit up! We have to reach the cave before dark!"

Once all the hikers got their gear strapped on, they began the hike. They followed the two Lieutenant Commanders onto the dirt trail leading into the harsh and thick forestry. As they began to descend from the landing zone into a valley, they came to a clearing in the woods. The kids were amazed as they saw light streaking through the tops of the trees at a rather mystical angle as it was late in the day, and the colors around them were overwhelming. Maeter had brought her music player and was broadcasting it wirelessly to Linck and Maurice's headphones. They giggled and laughed and started to skip through the woods. Miriam and Moishe just looked them and shrugged. There wasn't any danger around.

Sionn looked back at them and laughed under his breath. "Those kids really get me," he said as diverted his attention back to Kolevis, who was wearing her hood again and had her head down, looking at the ground. He could still see her beautiful red orange glowing eyes through the shadow over her face. They were so supernatural that he gasped as he realized he was staring at them for over ten seconds. He felt a pit open up in the bottom of his ribcage that he had never felt before, the hole widening with every step he took on the trail. "Kolevis…I…I'm sorry about what I said before. I was…out of line." Sionn looked down. He had his tail between his legs.

Kolevis stopped hiking, causing everyone to look at them, wondering why their progress was halted. The kids however were still jumping around in joy while they were still in the clearing. "I…I shouldn't have reacted that way. The words you spoke were the truth, "she said with her head still down. After a pause, she began to hike on ahead, leaving Sionn standing there.

"Hey!" he bolted after her, "I wasn't insulting you…" he ran in front of her and looked at her, causing her to look at him. He resumed progress by walking backwards and looking at her, to let her know he was sincere. "Kat, I only said that because of how amazing I think you are!" he was already sure of his feelings. "Kat, you don't need to hide your appearance. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on." She gasped, heart skipping a beat. She looked into his eyes…they didn't move. He was telling her the truth. "Remove this shroud…can I see you?" he said as he attempted push back her hood, accidentally brushing her cheek since he was walking backwards and was rather unbalanced. She instantly recoiled and in almost a reflex yelled out.

"Ow! Get away from me!!" she closed her eyes and stood completely still waiting for him to continue without her. Sionn withdrew his hand instantly and gasped a shrill sound of fear. He walked ahead of her to continue with their hike. He couldn't believe what he had done, invading her privacy like that. His fear quickly turned into anger at himself, disappointment. He had ruined everything. He moved at an incredible pace, back into the thick woods where it was hard to navigate. He activated the mini compac drives embedded in his gauntlets that he invented. They created two plasma discs on both of his forearms making his arms to be like lightsabers on the outside, causing anything he ran into with them to disintegrate. He slammed his forearms against the thick brush, melting them into a dark sticky liquid. This liquid left a stench and a noticeable trail for the rest of the crew to follow. As Kolevis moved forward her boots became covered with the goo, causing her to fear what Sionn was doing. He was irate slashing everything in his path, creating a horrible sounding shriek as he drilled through the forest, leaving a black path four feet wide. The sound was so familiar, so terrible. She felt an alarming sense of déjà vu. She cowered as she watched him from afar. The entire crew stopped with her to see what was going on. They watched as Sionn flailed his arms at enormous speed as he trudged through the brush. Staying their distance, the walked on the outside edge of the trail he was making as to not walk through the black liquid. CccCcrraaccckkk!!

"Augh!!!" they heard Sionn yell out. He had been so careless with his chopping that he accidentally hit a medium sized tree towards the base, near the roots. This had caused the tree to collapse under the weight and fall on Sionn, who had lifted up his hands and caught it. He stood like a rock before them, holding the tree up with his own strength. They watched as he maneuvered it out of the way of the trail, walking through the slippery goo without his feet giving way once. After going through the mess he had created, he then dropped the tree down on the edge of the trail, as to get in the way of everyone. They were in awe of his strength. He didn't have the physical muscle to do anything like that. He must have been using the force unbeknownst to himself. Miriam gasped, as she had never seen that come from someone who wasn't even a Jedi. "He…he's truly secure and safe…with those gauntlets turned off," thought Kolevis. "There's no way this man would try to hurt me," she said out loud, under her breath. She ran ahead to him to make sure he was okay.

"Sionn!! Are you okay?" she yelled still a ways off.

"I'm fine Kolevis, this kind of thing can't hurt me." He said once she was standing next to him, afraid of the gauntlets that were still activated. He saw her shivering when she glanced at them and turned them off with the flick of his wrists. "I was born a Scot…this is what my culture does. We even had contests back in the good old days where men would compete to see who was strongest by seeing who could throw a large tree trunk the farthest." He said in a very nonchalant attitude. He had figured Kolevis was uninterested in him, so he was trying to show off letting her know what she was missing.

"Sionn, I know you weren't trying to hurt me back there…I just…I feel so insecure…can you please not go into a frenzy while we continue?" she pleaded with him, not wanting to walk in the black goo that brought back a thick horrible memory to her. "I don't know what to say…I think you're the only person I can talk to, so let's continue this together."

He looked at her, astonished that she had just said what she did. In the corner of his eye he saw the others catching up with them, and so he started to continue on the trail. "Right, let's get going then." He said as he took his first step. He felt relieved that she was at least talking to him again. Like he had a second chance, he smiled as he walked, hearing her footsteps on the leaves right behind him. After a while of progressing in a peaceful manner, she took off her hood. She was now in the open for all to see. Exposed…but she didn't care anymore. There was something that let her knew that she was going to be alright.

"So what does Sionn mean anyways?" she asked. Following the closest behind him as she ever had, trying to keep her conversation low to make the others not think odd things. "I know it's Gaelic…I know about Scotland…just not the meanings."

"The correct translation of the word is simply the Gaelic word for 'fox,'" he said as she stopped in her tracks. "You know, those little cute animals with the bushy white tipped tails, the black paws, the red-orange fur coats. It's funny since their tails are sort of like your bangs." He stopped after a few moments, as he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He was afraid he said something offensive. He looked back at her, confused at what he saw. She had her hands cupped over her mouth as she looked at him about to bawl her eyes out. It finally all made sense to her. He…was the man embodied in her dreams as the tree...the fox. She gasped, tears flying from her cheeks. She feared what would happen next…him standing there all by himself, exposed, in the open, no one else around. It was quiet as the rest of the group stopped with them, fearing there was danger ahead. She then heard the kids with their three headsets blasting the same track of music…the song…it was the same as from her dream. "NO!" she screamed, as she darted towards him as fast as she could. Time slowed. In her mind she yelled his name as hard as she could with the most passion she had ever had; in doing so it shot her towards him at an even faster rate. She hit his body, thrusting him onto the ground twenty yards from where he was standing. Upon doing so he instinctively wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, activating the disc shields on his gauntlets, covering and protecting them. She started sobbing into his chest as she felt a strong wind pass over their bodies. "Nooo…no, no, noo…" she repeated as the rest of the crew just watched from where they stood, too scared to move. A black figure flew down from the sky at the speed of sound, attempting to strike at the two. It's dark purple eyes and wicked smile filled with jagged teeth gave itself away instantly – an antibody coralian. It missed on its first pass as they were down so low to the ground, and shot through the trees, riding on the wind, making its way around for a second pass.

"Incoming!" yelled Alice as she pointed to the sky.

"Renton!!! No!!" Eureka yelled as she lurched forward and pinned him to the ground. "You aren't a good shot with that! You could have easily killed them both!!" she screamed as she buried her face into her lover's chest begging him not to shoot the phaser he still had aimed at where Sionn and Kolevis laid.

As soon as Eureka did that, the antibody coralian went in for the kill, slinging its body around the top of the nearest tree, aiming directly for Sionn and Kolevis. The antibody coralian licked its chops as its eyes rotated around its dark black body, its teeth showing an infinite darkness where it would devour them both. Kolevis' heightened senses from the situation made her aware of this and an even larger amount of fear flowed through her veins. She had to do something. Afraid of both their deaths she crawled up farther onto Sionn and with tears rolling from her face, she kissed him with the most passion she had ever had. Sionn's eyes were widened as he looked at death approaching him from the sky. Its speed instantly decreased as time nearly stopped. The two had become one, for the first time, activating the mini compac drives embedded in Sionn's gauntlets to full potential. The field of the discs instantly extended into a perfect sphere, holding the two inside, unaffected by gravity. The ground they were planted on disintegrated as the field cut into it. Time sped back to normal once they were safely incased, and the antibody coralian was still in flight. It shot itself straight into them…creating an explosion of black and purple, a deafening shockwave and a cloud of neon green trapar spewed from the flames. As everything had happened so fast, the rest of the crew had no idea what to expect. When the cloud of trapar cleared, nothing remained but a pit in the ground. Renton stood up, shaking Eureka off of him, with his phaser aimed at the hole. He walked closer until he was at the rim of the pit. There he saw the two holding each other in a loving embrace, knocked out from their first experience of their own "seventh swell."

Renton chuckled to himself, as he wrapped his still incompletely healed arm around Eureka who had walked up behind him. "Those two…" she said, "remind me…of us." She looked at Renton, feeling comfort in knowing everyone was safe, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for trying to protect them…and us."

"You're right about before…it was too dangerous to be waving that thing around and trying to aim for the scub. So thank you for stopping me, I could've shot them." He looked at the two of them, lying there peacefully with each other. He then noticed Sionn's shields were still activated, back at their normal size, protecting both of them from anything that were to try and come up to them. "Wait a minute…if those gauntlets are still active, how do we wake him up without those things hurting Kolevis?"

"I dunno Renton…I guess we'll just have to wait for them to wake up on their own. We can't exactly touch those things or move them with anything. We haven't got the technology…"

"So now what do we do?" asked Anemone as she and Dominic walked up behind Renton and Eureka. "We can't just leave them here."

"We wake them and keep moving. Miriam, do you sense it as well?" asked Moishe looking back at her. Moishe had walked up to the edge of the hole to assess the situation.

"But with those things activated, how do get to them?" questioned Dominic.

"Like this..." said Moishe jumping into the pit.

"Have you gone insane?!" screamed Anemone. All she could remember was the horrible sound those shields made when slamming against the brush and the horrible black goo that went with it.

"You all still have much to learn," said Moishe, cautiously approaching the outer edge of the fields. He stood there for a few seconds examining the situation. After he had located the toggles on Sionn's gauntlets, he then closed his eyes in thought. Within a few seconds the compac drives switched off, and the fields receded. "Now to wake them up," said Moishe walking towards their faces. "First, the easy way..." and with that Moishe started to lick their faces.

"Blech, what the?!"

"Moishe!"

"Good, you two are awake now, so I don't have to use these," said Moishe, raising his paw, claws at the ready. He chuckled and then hopped up out of the hole and walked back to the group, leaving them alone to gather their senses.

Sionn wiped the saliva off his face. He was allergic to cats. "Great," he said, "Now my eyes are going puff up…" He looked down at Kat who was still in his arms. "Hey there…" She looked up at him to see him smiling at him. She then took her, now wet, face and smeared it on his arm. She laughed a little as she curled back up to him. Sionn could only blush as her body slid through his grasp. He was so happy to have so close to him and safe from harm. She trusted him now, more than ever, and he loved it. "I'm glad to see that you're safe and comfortable. That was…scary back there."

She then remembered the danger they had both been through. They both could have died if it wasn't for him. "Thank you…for saving me." She said, looking into his eyes, now stone stiff and serious. She was almost at tears after the events played through her head. "I mean it. I really do…" she said as she took his hand and weaved her fingers into it.

"Saving you? You saved me by pushing me out of the way of the antibody coralian…" he assured her. "How did you know it was coming? Did you see it in the sky?" He was trying to remember the incident but it all came back to him more as a blur than anything. She was silent in his arms, thinking alone to herself, still quiet. "Maybe you don't remember." He sighed and then put his head on hers and snuggled into it. She didn't quite know what she should say…about her dream…about her knowledge that something was going to happen to him. She then rested on knowing he was safe and not erased by the antibody coralian like in her dream and tried to enjoy her time with him so close.

"Sionn…you have been more than just a guide here today…" she said with her face buried in his chest. "I have so much to tell you…if you'll let me…" He was astonished and confused. Though he still didn't know what all was going on, he wanted to…and was willing to give it time. He saw a need within her…for him. He couldn't help but burst with excitement.

"Kat! Of course you can tell me!" he said, excited. "I want to be here…with you…as long as I can…" he took her in his arms and forced her to look into his eyes. Time slowed for them both, a connection was made between them mentally for the first time. Everything was dead silent around them as their breathing intertwined together as one. Every hair on Sionn's face rose and fell with the pulse of air coming out of her body. Her eyes became soft as the heat from him warmed her face. The sound of his beating heart silenced as a whisper broke the silence…coming on the wind of his breath"…don't worry…we'll make it…we'll be alright…" he closed his eyes as he could hear her heart rate pickup and race, their beats wanted to be the same and she couldn't help but want to kiss him…

"Whoa!! You two have gotta stop that…we need to get going!!" Anemone yelled into the hole, fists on her hips. She had apparently been watching the whole time, even after Moishe had left. Kolevis retracted from him, without looking at Anemone, her eyes downcast. Sionn kept his mental focus on Kat while he kept his eyes closed.

"What is it? Jealous?" Kolevis yelled, eyes glowing as they were hidden in the shadow of her downcast face. "You know your place, Anemone...stand down. If I want to have something…I'll simply take it, without you interrupting." With that she kissed Sionn on the lips, in full view for Anemone to see. Sionn still had his eyes closed but was taken by surprise. He then smiled with his lips on hers and kissed her back.

"Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick," Anemone said as she walked back to Dominic. "We need some alone time after this, m'kay deary?" she said as she passed him. Dominic stared at her puzzled, and then saw Sionn come out the pit from far away, carrying Kolevis in his arms.

"We need to keep moving!" yelled Talho from the rear after seeing everyone was back to normal. "It's nearly lunch time and I am starving. How much further to the ruins of Monte Albán?"

"Not far, if we can start a steady pace, we should be there in an hour," replied Sionn aloud after looking around at the trees and realizing how far they were from where they had started.

"Good that means we're close," said Hilda. "All this sitting around and stopping has gotten me in the mood for some chow. Also…if we're gonna need to fight any of those things…I want to do it without my stomach growling…" she said, hand covering her mid drift.

"Well, let's get moving," said Holland. They then continued their hike up to Monte Albán. During the rest of the hike up, the group remained silent, all of them, even the children, totally aware of their surroundings. Talking only kept their minds off of their hunger…which was one of their only motivation factors to getting to their destination on time. After a while, the structures of Monte Albán came into view.

"Once we enter the ruins, try to stick together, it's easy to get lost here," yelled Sionn to the rest of the group. He looked at Kolevis who had been sticking rather close to him, and smiling all the way. She had her hood off of her head and was enjoying the scenery and his company. "I'll be by your side the whole time we're there, okay?" She nodded with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder while they continued to move forward.

Eureka turned to her kids and glared at them with a motherly look. They nodded their heads in silent understanding. Renton saw this and chuckled to himself. "Don't be so hard on them. They're the most mature kids I know at that age."

"Renton…" she realized he was molding into a good papa for them and smiled. She then turned back at the kids and winked at them, letting them know everything was going to be okay.

As they walked out of the jungle and into the Monte Albán ruins Sionn spoke up once again, "Everyone follow me, we will stop to eat and rest over by the South platform." They progressed through the ruins at a slower pace than before, taking in the history that was all around them. They marveled at what they saw.

After a while, they reached the South platform and took off their packs. They sat on the ground in a large circle, tired and hungry. "Man, my feet are killing me," declared Matthieu, rubbing them after he had taken off his boots.

"So what's for lunch?" asked the kids, wide eyed and hungry.

"Field rations," said Miriam, "so eat up."

Holland and Eureka cringed, "Hey Eureka, remember what we always said in the SOF, 'Field rations make great field weapons'." Eureka laughed as she nodded in agreement. "Man I remember the days…" Holland said reminiscing on his past. He then shook his head realizing they were memories he wish he hadn't had.

"Mama, this food tastes funny," said Maurice, twisting his face askew.

"They are field rations dear," said Eureka gently, "it's normal for them to taste funny. Holland and I lived off of this food for months at a time years ago. You'll eventually get used to it, but the important thing is that your body has energy. Taste is only secondary." She smiled at him.

"I still don't like them," replied Maurice, wrinkling his face and sticking out his tongue as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. Everyone laughed at this, even Kat. As Sionn watched her smile in laughter, he couldn't help but think, how strange, yet so unique, she was. She noticed him staring, and nudged him softly in the side and smiled. He then turned red and looked down at his food and began to poke at it – larger things were on his mind, ruining his hunger.

"So what shall we talk about?" smirked Miriam, trying to start conversation. The taste clearly didn't bother her.

"How about embarrassing stories?" suggested Matthieu with a laugh building on his face. Hilda looked at him and rolled her eyes. "C'mon anyone? I'm sure we all have some!" he laughed, clearly with something on his mind including Hilda. She slapped him softly to remind him she was older than him, and the leader of the relationship. "Hey…I didn't deserve that…" He looked down still laughing.

"Can I start then?" asked Maeter.

"Sure, go ahead," said Hilda, relieved.

"Mr. Sheeeewwwnnnn, are you going to try to kiss Miss Kolevis," she said grinning, "like Renton kisses mama?"

Sionn turned beet red as he kept poking his rations. Everyone could tell he was rather sensitive on the subject of his privacy, and Kat just laughed quietly to herself. Everyone was astonished that she was finally happy again. There were no more tears or outbursts…she was completely changed for the good. The adults silently looked at each other, approving of their newfound relationship.

"Maeter!" said Eureka sternly. "You don't need to ask that kind of question!" She pinched her daughter and Maeter yelped in pain. Eureka just glared at her letting her know how embarrassing it was for her and the new couple.

"Well, I have one," declared Anemone changing the subject, feeling like she never got the spotlight anymore. Dominic in turn cringed in anticipation of what was to come.

"Do tell," said Holland smirking. Talho laughed quietly to herself.

"Well, shortly after Dominic and I moved to Bellforest, I suggested we go camping in the park that was named after Renton, thinking they would appear there when they returned. So he took me shopping for the first time in my life! He let me get tons of additional clothes, pastries to last a month…camping gear and such," she rambled as the women started swooning at how romantic it all sounded. Eureka just listened in confusion, romance for her wasn't found in material things. Kolevis on the other hand held onto Sionn while he rolled his eyes. "Well, the purchases started to fill the cart, and Dominic started to think I had gone nuts. I mean I had never been shopping before and it was a dream-come-true!! Afterwards, we sat down to eat cake at a picnic table. After I had Dominic carry all of the items like a good boyfriend, he was all tired…" she said as she looked at him who had his head in his hands about to explode with embarrassment. "Awww ahahawww…" she laughed when she saw his face. "The first thing he did when we sat down was to check his wallet. Nothing came out when he turned it upside down!!" She laughed with all the other men, and the women just smiled with each other, thinking how cute the scene was.

"Well, I still think tomato rind does wonders for your appearance Anemone," said Dominic rebounding. He laughed, as he knew he had something up his sleeve, "and it does not cost anywhere near as much as those expensive designer products you always have to have."

"That may be Dominic, but the rind does nothing for you." Dominic turned beet-red as everyone began to laugh. Anemone clearly had the upper hand and everyone knew it.

"So what Anna told me was true, there was a food fight…" Miriam smirked.

"Yes, it's true," said Renton, "though I think tomato rind tastes better than flour. Eureka got it all over my face and hair as we made the pizza dough. The stuff tasted disgusting, but it looked good on her face and hair." Renton laughed as everyone joined in, even Eureka.

"Well...at least…I didn't plaster pizza dough…to the ceiling," gasped Eureka, laughing really hard. She then reached into her thigh pouch pulling out the picture of the incident. "Take a look for yourselves," she said passing the picture around.

"Hey, wait, Eureka!!!" whined Renton, trying to snag the picture out of everyone's hands. Eventually he gave up and joined in with everyone else, rolling in laughter. Sionn and Kolevis chuckled to themselves at everyone who was involved. They had found something better that day than a funny photo or an embarrassing story. They found each other…they thought at the same time, looking into each other's eyes. It was the greatest joy that both of them had ever experienced.

The darkness inched closer as the day passed. It crept along the walls of the tent in the opening of the cave. "Hey Senari, why is it that you stayed in the cave with me, and now follow me everywhere I go?" asked Alexya. She was sitting on the air mattress in her tent playing with a white, longhaired, cat. She had gray fur around her ears and along the full length of her tail.

The cat turned her head, staring at Alexya with her bright yellow eyes. "Because the scub coral asked that I watch over you - its fifth and final child."

"You mean there are others like me?" Alexya put Senari down on her stomach. She fell into a daze thinking of what they would look like.

"Yes, there is, and I think they are on their way here."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, I just have this feeling that we will see them soon."

Alexya looked up, staring at the tent canvas, as if trying to see out of the tent and into the jungle that surrounded them and the entrance to the cave. "I hope he is with them," she said softly.

Senari looked at her with a feeling of worry, "I just hope you are ready for what lies ahead Alexya, for it's going to be a long and difficult path," she thought to herself…

"So are we all cleaned up and ready to go?" asked Miriam. Everyone nodded in affirmation; their packs already on their backs, ready to go. They had finished their rations, gathered their senses and were ready to continue on their journey.

"Good, then if you are ready Sionn, please lead the way."

Sionn nodded and pulled a long cylindrical bag out of his pack, "We are going to have to repel down the Northeast cliff to get to the dig site. There used to be a trail that could take us there, but as the scub receded, it crumbled to rubble. Now, the only way down is to repel the exposed cliff-face." They then started walking to the cliff overlooking the dig site.

Renton looked at Eureka with a look of confusion, "What is repelling?"

"It means we're going to climb down the cliff on a rope," said Dominic, walking up from behind him. "Don't worry Renton, I have not done it before either."

"Couldn't we just lift down there…I mean there is clearly trapar waves here…" he looked at everyone who was looking back at him with a bad expression. Holland covered his face with his hand. Renton then realized they didn't bring along their boards. "Aheheh…right…"

"We've done this before," said Anemone tapping Eureka on the shoulder, "right Eureka."

"Yeah, it's actually quite fun," declared Eureka happily, "though it can still be very dangerous. However, as long as we are together, I know we'll be fine." She then smiled at Renton, putting his spirit at ease.

"Well, here we are," declared Sionn as they came to a stop a few meters from the cliff edge. "'This is the point where we fall.'" He said, quoting a famous man from his culture. "So lets get ready to take the plunge…" he said, kicking a small rock over the edge. With a smile on his face, he watched the rock fall endlessly towards the ground, Kolevis at his side.

"So, how do we set this up?" asked Arnette.

"Yeah, there's no mallet in these kits to use to help secure the anchor with," added Eureka.

"That's cause you don't need one," replied Sionn, "these anchor stakes are self-embedding." He took a long smooth-tapered rod out of his bag and pounded it into the ground, facing away from the edge, with his foot. He then bent down and pressed a small indentation on the side of the stake. It twitched for a split second as the tines in the stake unfolded with an explosive force, holding fast to the bedrock and clay. He then tossed the other stakes to Holland, Sumner, Matthieu and Dominic so that they could correctly fasten them to the ground with their strength. "The line you all have is high tensile, four centimeter diameter rope. On the end there is a duranium lock that snaps into the end of the stake, then…we…" Sionn showed them how to thread the line into the mechanical descender-rig and then attach all of it to their gear harness. "Like that. Don't forget to use the gloves I've put in your bag, otherwise you will get really bad rope burn. I invented them to absorb the heat from the rope to actually give it the capability transferring that heat to melt the rock on the cliff-face, should you lose balance and need to grab a sturdy hold on the rocks."

After Sionn showed them how to set their lines, they all got to work getting ready. As they helped each other, Miriam could not help but feel they were being watched. She looked at Moishe, "You don't think..." Moishe nodded in agreement for he felt it too, "Everyone, double check your lines, we don't want any mishaps."

As everyone checked their lines, looks of worry appeared on everyone's faces. As couples checked each other's gear, and equipment was tweaked, everyone eventually turned to the 8 kids, and double, triple and even quadruple checked their equipment.

The cave was slowly filling with darkness, but this darkness had a presence unlike that of a normal environment. At the base of the cliff, Alexya became increasingly anxious. "Senari, something is not right, help me drag the mattress out of the tent please."

"But, Mr. Ruairdridh told us to..."

"I don't care if he told us to stay here, standing on our heads, spitting black jelly beans, please help me!!!" Senari just stood there confused, "Senari, HELP!!!" Senari took the edge of the mattress between her teeth, careful not to puncture the bubble inside and started to pull the mattress out of the tent, while Alexya pushed.

"Everyone ready?" yelled Miriam as she tossed her line over the cliff, the last one to be thrown out. "Make sure you spot your buddy and we all need to keep an eye on the kids.

"Lets go," said Sionn and with that they all hopped off the edge, kids first waiting until Eureka and Renton had hopped off and started down so they could stay above everyone else.

As they started to repel down the cliff they all heard a soft crying sound above them, as the looked up they saw Maeter crying in fear. "Mama, I am scared," she yelled down.

"Just don't look down, and you will be fine," replied Eureka.

"Hey, Maeter," yelled Miriam up at her.

"Yeah, what?"

"If you want to be a pilot, you need to learn to face your fears, I know you can do this. Just look at the rock face and you will be fine."

"Okay..." she said meekly.

They continued their decent down the cliff, when suddenly Maurice felt his line start to shake violently back and forth. "Mama, is my line supposed to vibrate like this?"

"No, why?" She looked up at him and was in horror at what she saw. Maurice was trying to control his line but it was to no avail. It was going every which way at an alarming rate. It were as if someone were at the top of the cliff…trying to shake him off.

Before he could answer, his siblings gave him a look of fear. "Mama, my line is shaking too," said a fearful Linck. They were only halfway down…a fall was still at least 460 meters.

"Mine too, mama," cried Maeter.

Eureka looked at Holland in absolute terror; he nodded and then looked up at the kids. "Kids, I want the three of you to listen carefully to me, flip the toggle on the descender at your waist and then loosen your grip you will then start going down extremely fast, it will be like riding a roller-coaster, so close your eyes. We will meet you at the bottom okay..."

All three of them took a fearful gulp and then meekly ended, "Okay." As they released their grip after flipping the toggles on their mechanical-descender, their lines shuddered. Weightlessness entered the sensations felt by the three kids, and instead of sliding downward along the ropes, their harnesses disconnected from them, plummeting to the ground.

The following events seemed to happen in slow motion from Eureka's point of view, as she screamed out in fear watching her children plummet to the ground, Mariana and Miriam swung on their ropes. "Gotcha, Maeter," grunted Miriam snatching her from midair. Hold on tight to my back.

"Hold on tight Linck," Mariana said, as she pushed his body with her left arm onto her back after she caught him.

"Maurice!! Are you okay? I'm going to come up and get you so you aren't left hanging there, okay?" said Harsh slowly. Maurice had taken Sionn's advice and used his gloves. He had grabbed the rope after starting to fall and slid down to the point where he couldn't take the heat. He had then grasped onto the cliff, melting the rock in his hands and cooling it to the point where there was a solid grip between him and the mountain. He couldn't move…

"Agghh!!! I am slipping!!" yelled Maurice, finding out that he still had to hold on tight; otherwise his hands would slide through the universal adult-sized gloves. Harsh shouted obscenities in the air, as they should've known the gloves were too big. He was still 15 meters away, see-sawing his harness up the line. Suddenly, the sweat building in Maurice's hands caused him to lose his grip and he fell to the ground… Harsh just out of reach.

"Nooooo!!!! Maurice!!!!" Eureka screamed in fear, watching her eldest son flail about as he fell towards the ground. She then turned to Renton with a look of sheer determination. "Renton, do you trust me?!"

"Yes, but..." before he could complete his sentence, Eureka had disconnected herself from her line and launched herself off the side of the cliff, launching herself like a bullet towards her son. "Eureka, NOOOO!!!!!" screamed Renton as his heart stopped. He wept an explosion of tears as he realized the love of his life was lost…falling towards the ground in a desperate attempt to save their son. Sionn, who was the farthest down looked up to Maurice falling towards him. He tried to grab him as he came closer, letting go of the rope. He reached out towards him but the heat from his gloves burned through the only part of Maurice's pack that he could reach, only slowing his fall by a few seconds.

"Dammit!" Sionn yelled as he was falling just out of reach behind Maurice, who was screaming in terror as flailed about in the air. Realizing it was hopeless to try and reach him, he grabbed back on his rope, now 300 yards from the ground. His fall was so heavy he had no choice but to reach out to the cliffs to slow it down, otherwise the rope would have burned through his gloves. After making contact and solidifying his grip he activated his gauntlets, cutting through the rock, allowing him to reconnect to the rope from a stationary position. As soon as he had done that, Eureka flew past him and he didn't even blink. Sionn hadn't realized she was falling as well. He looked at Kolevis in fear, who had dropped her harness to meet up with him and was now clutching onto the rock right next to him. She was likewise looking at him with the same expression on her face. They had let them both…fall to their deaths.

"See, I told you something was not right," screamed Alexya at Senari, she had a look of fear on her young face. "If we don't hurry they will fall to their deaths! He can't die, he just can't!!!"

"Then let's move dear, or otherwise all he will hit is the hard ground," replied Senari. They dragged the mattress to the edge of the cliff face trying to get it right below Eureka and Maurice. "A little more to the left Alexya, to far, back to the right a hair perfect hold it here."

"Why here?"

"Look up."

Above them, Eureka had caught up to Maurice. "Mama, are we going to die?" he screamed at her, tears completely soaking his face.

"Not today Maurice," she replied gently, "I want you to give me the tightest hug you can." Though confused at his mother's directions, he did as he was told. Once he was holding on tightly, she quickly released her pack from the frame and unfolded her wings, thinking, "Please, let this work." When her wings impacted the air and trapar they started to buckle under the immense pressure being applied, causing Eureka to scream in pain. When the pain subsided, Eureka looked around to see them gently gliding the rest of the way to the ground.

"Mama, are we flying?"

"Yes, we are," she replied, "just don't look down." They slowly drifted to the ground and came to rest in the air mattress that Alexya and Senari were holding. "Well, whadyou know…" she said, seeing the greeting party all ready for their landing.

"They're alright!!" shouted Alexya in the loudest voice she could muster up towards the rest of the group. She yelled it with glee as she smiled at Maurice. "I am Alexya…and this is my cat, Senari. Who are you two?"

"Well, I am Maurice and this is my mother, Eureka. That is a cute cat you have Alexya." Alexya smiled even wider at Maurice. "Mama aren't you going to say hello?" he tugged on her sleeve, but she said nothing, she just stared into the cave. Her eyes widening and fear crawling up her spine. Blood rushed to her head and all she could hear was her pulse, swirling around through all of her senses.

Just then Anemone, Renton and Dominic came running up to the four of them, in a panic. They had used their gloves to let them ride the rope the entire way down it seems, stopping at some rocks just 10 feet from the ground. Their hands were red with burns and their gloves had been left on the rocks. "Are you two alright Eureka?" asked a worried Renton.

"We thought you were goners," said Dominic.

"Eureka, what is it," asked Anemone, "why aren't..."

"She's here…they're here…in that cave," she said in the deepest voice Renton had ever heard, pointing to the cave entrance. He then noticed a bead of blood coming from her forehead. It ran down into her eye, but she still didn't blink. Something was extremely wrong, and it wasn't the terror of the fall she just went through.

Just then Anemone stared wide-eyed at the cave, "He is here as well... How is this possible?" Anemone went into a trance like Eureka and didn't speak or move. Her mouth was left open and was completely in shock.

"Who's here?!" screamed a worried Renton and Dominic in unison. Eyeing the cave and its utter darkness slowly encroaching upon them.


	5. Chapter 18, The Next Big Step

**Jedi Reloaded, Volume 2: Chapter 18, The Next Big Step**

Written by Ben (JediMasterYoda)

Lead Co-author, Artist, and the Editor – Ryan (Sionn//Spíosra)

Co-author, Sven (Coraliangirl)

Reviewed by Andrea (Chopper-chan) and Rob (cut-back-dropturn-pro)

Sionn and Kolevis had just watched Renton, Dominic and Anemone, take one giant repel leap to catch up with Eureka who had plummeted to the ground. Seeing this, they realized that it was more important that they follow and make sure the younger ones were alright.

Kolevis looked quickly over at Sionn, who was about to descend after them all. "…Sionn, don't leave me here," Kolevis said with soft, worrisome eyes. "These gloves…they are excellent inventions for in case one would fall to their death…" Sionn leapt from where he was and swung over to her. "but…unless there's not anyone around to rescue me…" she said, as Sionn had grabbed onto her rope and dragged his body right up under hers, sliding into place. His head was now looking down at her from above, his thighs supporting the back of hers, so she would not fall once her grip had been released. He had his arms around her now, his harness firmly attached to the wire, working on her hands implanted on the rocks. "…I'd be stuck here…all alone…" she continued, looking into his eyes and blushing as he worked. He truly cared for her safety as he was gently rubbing her gloves to build up the heat from before so that the rock would come loose. As he worked with her, the others had caught up with them and passed them towards the bottom of the cliff.

"Hey…I failed them back there…do you want me to stick around with you two, so that I can help if anything happens?" Harsh asked, a foot above the two over to the side about fifteen feet away.

"Harsh, I actually think we got it, I'm sure those two need more help than us right now," Sionn said as he didn't even glance over his shoulder. Harsh nodded in agreement, and leapt off the cliff, repelling downwards. "There…got it…" Sionn said softly, his face nearly touching hers.

"Whoa-oop!" Kolevis fell a several centimeters, the weight of her body making her stomach fall inside of her. She gasped as she slid down Sionn's thighs a scant bit and was then stopped by his solid grip across her chest. "…hey there…hero…" She said, blushing bright and looking into his eyes. He was so gentle, so careful with everything he did around her. She slid her body through his arms as she twisted around and wrapped her legs around him. She felt so safe in his arms. She then rubbed her nose on his, and smiled.

"Do you want me to hold onto you and you repel us both down…or do you want to go on that scary rope over there…?" He said, with a cool relaxed tone. Kolevis looked at him, weighing the options. They didn't have but a kilometer left to go…and he could obviously support her weight fully. She then smiled, and looked down at her harness, the carabineers were still intact. She then took one and clipped it onto his, connecting them together with metal. "I'll take care of the support…" Sionn said, motioning her to take hold of the rope going between their bodies. She grabbed on and took hold of it, as Sionn looked her in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are…" she replied, a knot swelling up in her throat. She was excited, scared, overjoyed, all at the same time. He then pushed off the rock, her body slid with his down the rope as she controlled the flow of the line. The heat building up in her gloves caused them both to start trembling. After a short while, his feet touched the ground at last, and he stood there with Kolevis, feeling relieved and accomplished. They had made it, without a scratch. As soon as she realized this, she quickly kissed him on the cheek with her arms resting on his shoulders. "Hey…we gotta find the others," she said, biting her lip as she smiled and looked at him. He smiled back at her and unlocked their metal bind. She stood up for the first time in an hour. She looked around, holding her hips, stretching her entire body out. Sionn could not help but watch. Kolevis began surveyed the area, and she noticed a whole crowd circle about forty-six meters away, where the shadow of the cave came to a breaking point with the sunlight.

"It looks like they're over there, huddled around Alexya, I bet." Sionn began to walk forward, his arm locked with hers, gently bringing her along to the group.

"Glad you guys could make it," Miriam said with her arms crossed. "It seems like we have a little trouble of our own, Sionn. I don't know what it is, but I bet we are going to find out."

"Why, what's—"

"Eureka! Eeeuurreaka!! Please!! Snap out of it!!" Renton cried, hugging Eureka as close to him as he could. He was weeping over her shoulder, still in shock that she had survived her fall and saved their son; he was also in shock of her present state. It was a rough ride on his emotions. She had stopped bleeding from her forehead but still kept that sickening stare, blood still in her eye, as she hadn't blinked. Dominic was also on his knees in front of Anemone, who was also still in a blank stare. She had fallen to a crouch and now looked ahead, oblivious of Dominic completely.

"Anemone…" Dominic didn't know what to do. Everyone around them felt the same way.

"Why is mama hurting? What's wrong with my mama?" Maurice cried. His tears in his eyes made Alexya worried. She came up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Nothing's wrong with them," she chuckled. She had the brightest smile on her face; Maurice could do nothing but believe her. He then turned around to everyone.

"Guys, we gotta find a way to wake mama and Anemone," he said, tears wiped from his eyes, fist clenched in his other hand. "I'm sure something will work…something so strange or wonderful to knock 'em out it!" He looked at everyone with inquiring eyes. He was determined.

"Moishe…maybe…you…" Kat said, looking at the cat with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She remembered when she woke up next to Sionn, the man who saved her, after they went through hell and back. That horrible cold wet tongue in her face…that was bound to wake anyone up. Moishe turned to her and rolled his eyes. He then flicked his tiny tail and hopped down to where the girls sat.

"I am guessing you want a show of my talentzzzz…" he accented the words on his tongue. "Dear, come over here with me, I must show you how much power we feline have over other species…like humans," he laughed. He looked at Senari who was hiding behind Alexya. "Yes, yes, you."

"I…uh…don't know what you mean…" she said, coming out under the legs of Alexya, wrapping her tail around one of Alexya's legs not wanting to be in the spotlight.

"We simply wake them up. It is a simple thing to do." Moishe was a confident cat as he hopped onto Anemone's shoulders. "Take this one for instance. He then licked the inside of her left ear, and began washing her face with his tongue.

"Blech!! Pfft!" Anemone came to. "….Dominic…." Anemone cried. "What is this thing doing in my face!?" Anemone grabbed her cheeks after suddenly waking out of her trance. She rubbed the liquid off of her eyes and crawled over to Dominic, who was speechless. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she pouted, as he didn't move a muscle. He then relaxed, heart starting to beat again, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anemone…I lost you for a sec back there…" He whispered into her ear. "I don't want it to happen again…" He took her in a loving embrace and hugged her as tight as he could, tears coming out of his eyes. Renton didn't even glance over at them as he was still holding Eureka tight against him, letting the heat from her body know she was still there and alive.

"See child, the simple art of a wake-up call. Now you try." Moishe pointed to Eureka who was being smothered by Renton.

"I guess I could try…." Senari said, unsure of the idea. She then hopped onto the right shoulder of Eureka and licked her ear and then her face. Eureka's eyes then blinked and returned to see a cat looking at her. She went tense all over and then could smell Renton's hair and feel his diaphragm lifting up and down heavily in an irregular pattern. He was crying over her shoulder and she knew it. "Glad to see you awake, Miss Eureka…" Senari said as she hopped off of her and moved over to Moishe.

Upon hearing Senari's words, Renton immediately sat up and looked at the girl he loved so much. She was looking back, confused, and all he could do was smile and cry at the same time. "Eureka!!!" He was ecstatic, and moved in to kiss her and gave her a powerful kiss on her lips. She didn't close her eyes or blink, but was rather in shock of Renton's actions…especially since she could feel many eyes watching them.

"Renton...I am okay," Eureka giggled breaking the kiss and realizing what just happened. She blushed and felt it was inappropriate to do that to the man who had been so worried about her this entire time. It wasn't fair for her to shun him like that and so then slowly wrapped her arms around him. This was her man. It shouldn't matter where they are or who was looking at them. She then kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry Renton. I want you to know that I can do anything when I'm with you." She then began to tear up when she thought of her family. She looked at the kids all huddled around them with glistening eyes." Are you okay Maurice?" She turned to Maurice, with tears in her eyes. Maurice was relieved to see his mother was unscathed. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing my children, our children Renton." She then turned back to face him, pulling him into a tight embrace, forcing nearly all the air out of their lungs. Still everyone watched, but at this point Eureka did not care.

"I'm fine mama," said Maurice, "but you've been bleeding from your forehead. It started once we landed. It has stopped bleeding though."

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here," said Renton, taking a fresh antiseptic cloth from his medkit, "that we are just as amazed as you and Maurice are at how you survived the fall." He started to wipe the dried blood from Eureka's face as well as clean the blood out of her hair. Turning to look at Alexya, he smiled at her, "Alexya, I am in your debt for what you have done for my family."

"Your ability to use those wings for controlled flight is nothing short of amazing," commented Talho, as she and the rest of the group joined them.

"Mama, are you alright?" cried Maeter running up to Eureka, hugging her tightly.

"We were so worried mama," said Linck, as he joined his sister in the embrace.

"I'm fine kids," said Eureka calmly, "now there is someone I want you all to meet, so please come with me." With that, the kids and Renton followed Eureka over to where Alexya stood, Senari joining them as well. The six of them went to talk together over by Alexya's tent.

Meanwhile, Holland walked up to Miriam and Sionn. "The kids' lines were cut," he said handing them the severed lines. "It would seem someone in the area is not happy about us being here. I would not be surprised if the same person also sent the anti-body coralian that attacked us." He then handed the lines to Miriam.

She took them in her hands, and as she examined them, a frown appeared on her face, as she got to the severed ends. "They're clean cuts, whoever is responsible for is skilled with a plasma cutter. Sionn, is there anyone on your team that you think might do such a thing? They could be the only ones around her…" she asked thinking of different possibilities.

"One, maybe two people come to mind," said Sionn in thought, "but I sent them all on leave at the start of the week. For the past three days it has just been Alexya, Senari and myself here in the jungle."

"Very well," she replied, Miriam then paused in thought, "we should probably set up camp for the night. Did the rest of our supplies get here this morning?"

"Yeah, they were transported down here this morning from the _Hornet_. The crate is sitting over there behind Alexya's tent," he replied, pointing to a large gunmetal gray crate behind Alexya's tent. It had a hatch that was the same shade as the rest of the crate in one corner.

Almost immediately, Miriam sensed rage building up in Holland and Talho over learning that the rest of their gear was beamed down to the surface, but they had spent the day on a long, tiring and nearly fatal hike to the cave.

"So please enlighten us as to why we spent all day on this hike?" grumbled Holland.

"And why we could not have just come down using the transporters?" protested Talho. "Twice we ran into instances where members of our group could have been killed. Even our ride to the surface was not without incident. Now, you tell us that we could have come down by transporter?!"

"And why you had to put our friends and family in so much risk!" yelled Holland. "We deserve an explanation, and it better be a good one."

"You will get one," said Miriam, in a calm, monotone voice, realizing that this was obviously going to happen, "but you will patiently wait for dinner so everyone can hear it together. The others are going to be just as curious as to why we put you through all of this."

"We will wait," they replied in a unison monotone.

Miriam then walked over to the crate and with a slight wave of her hand, the hidden, internal, lock clicked and the door swung open. She pulled out three bags, one slightly larger than the other two. "Alright, lets set up camp!" yelled Miriam, "Eureka and Renton come get your tent and sleeping bag and set up at the one o'clock position off of Alexya's tent."

"Well, since you all are going to be busy pitching your tents, I am going to go check the perimeter," stated Sionn. His quarters had been set up here for some time. "I should be back in a few hours." He waved to them and began walking towards the deep abyss of the cave.

Kat gave a worried look to Miriam as her heart almost stopped, to which Miriam nodded in a reply, "Not alone you are!!" She yelled at him. "I am not letting you out of my sight, Sionn," said Kat, as she picked up a light rod, and followed him into the jungle.

"Oooh I guess I could use the company…" Sionn said as he flicked on his left shield for light and grabbed her hand. They weaved their fingers together and smiled at each other as the two of them disappeared into the foliage.

"Those two…are gonna be alright…" mumbled Miriam as she watched from afar.

Meanwhile Eureka, Renton, Dominic, Anemone and the kids had started to set up their tents. As Eureka, Anemone and Alexya helped the kids put up theirs, they noticed a worried look on Dominic and Renton's faces as they were setting up the two larger tents on either side of Alexya's tent. "You two alright?" asked Anemone.

"Yeah, we know those looks," said Eureka calmly, "what's troubling you two?"

"Are you two okay with these sleeping arrangements?" asked Dominic who put his hand behind his head and began blushing beet red.

"Of course we are, right Eureka?" said Anemone. "We would not have it any other way."

"But..." stammered Renton.

Eureka silenced him with a reassuring smile, "To be honest, we rather our loved ones sleep at our sides, I slept terrible last night without you next to me Renton." She said as she looked him in the eyes and put on a puppy-dog-face. "Renton…I need you by my side."

How could Renton and Dominic say no to the requests made by the girls of their dreams, they just smiled back, hoping things would not go horribly wrong during the night.

As they finished pitching the tents, Linck looked at his mother, with a questioning expression. He tugged on her shirt wanting her to listen to him.

"What is it Linck?" asked Eureka.

"Mama…when is it going to end? We almost died today and I am so scared. Are we going to have to keep fighting for the rest of our lives?" He began to tear up as he hugged her tightly.

"I sure hope not," replied Anemone, obviously affected by the little boy's plea. Her well of emotions was on the brink.

"What's wrong Anemone?" they all asked in unison, Dominic gave her a reassuring hug, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he began rubbing her shoulders.

"Can we please go inside a tent?" she requested, tears on the edge. "I want this to be just between the four of us and the four children," she motioned for Alexya to join the group.

As the eight of them went inside Dominic's and her tent, with Senari jumping into Eureka's lap to relax, Anemone began to pour out her emotions. "I am just tired of killing, nameless people and creatures. I now know most of it was unnecessary and wasteful. These hands are stained with blood." She raised her hands up, which were just covered in dirt. "This blood of innocent people, it will never wash off not matter how hard I try, and I know both you and Renton feel the same way," she looked at Eureka, "and I can't stand the thought of us now dragging your kids into this Eureka, and Dominic as well. I am just tired of fighting, tired of killing and I want it to stop. I don't want to destroy any more families!" Tears began flowing as she fell back into Dominic for protection.

"Anemone, my hands are as soiled as yours," said Dominic reassuringly, "and I seriously doubt there is even one person among us with hands free of innocent blood."

"He's right sis," said Eureka, "not even my children's hands are free of the blood of the innocent. However, I am sure we will get through whatever obstacles lie ahead of us as long as we work together."

"Anemone?" Maeter said speaking up.

"Yes, Maeter, what is it?" she replied, wiping away her tears.

"Since mama calls you her sister, what does that make us?"

"Well, I guess that makes you three, my niece and nephews."

"What about me?" asked Alexya, speaking up.

"I don't know," she said, "do you Eureka? Renton? Dominic?" She looked at each of them; they all just shrugged or shook their heads.

"So, I don't have any family?" she asked tearfully.

"I am sure we can figure something out," said Eureka, "but for now if you want, you can call the four of us your aunts and uncles, like Anemone and Dominic are to my children."

"Thank you!" said Alexya cheerfully.

Just then Senari began to stir in Eureka's lap, and she sniffed the air. "Anyone else smell that?" she asked. They all took a whiff of the air, and smelled food cooking on the campfire. "Smells like someone is cooking dinner, I wonder what we are eating."

"Why don't we find out," said Maurice laughing. Everyone else joined in as they got to their knees and shuffled out of the tent.

The darkness was beginning to get unbearable for Kolevis. She was tired of walking into nothingness and holding up the light rod just to see the ground before her. "Sionn…when are we going to get there? This darkness is killing my eyes…" she said as she locked her left arm into his right.

"It's just a bit further, my dear, don't worry. Besides…why so excited about the LFOs…we can actually be alone here…" he said as he removed his arm from hers and tickled her side.

"…Sionn…!" she said as she dropped her light rod and wrapped her arms around him. He flicked off his shield and took her into a loving embrace. His lips locked onto hers, as time seemed to slow all around them. The light from the staff emanated a blur of motion on them as they shared a passionate kiss together. Kolevis's nose caressed his as she moved around his face and kissed the left side of his neck. He likewise, moved his head to her neck and buried his nose into her shoulder. He breathed in an entire chest full of air, sucking up every last scent from her body. It was then engraved into his being. He touched the soft skin on her neck as he retracted, causing her to tingle in pleasure. The hairs on her neck stood up as she looked into his eyes. They were lightly lit with a glint of the light rod in them. She stared at him through the darkness. "…oh Sionn…" she said as she held onto him and rested her head on his chest. His hands moved to her hips and they leaned against the rocks, enjoying each other's company. They stayed in that position, not wanting to move, for some time. They held each other so closely. Heartbeats beating. Intertwining in the darkness. The two breathed with each other, heating their mate with the air from their lungs. They were alive…alive in the midst of the dead cave. Alive in the dark…blackness creeping in all around them, holding each other, they smiled. They were so happy to be there…all alone for once. They were silent and knew what the other was thinking. He took his hand and pulled the zipper down on her sweatshirt jacket. She kissed him on the lips as he closed his eyes. Her face red with yearn for him…butterflies in her stomach. He kissed her on the cheek, his lips feeling the heat that had risen to them. His breath graced her eyes and made them water from the heat. He moved down and kissed her on the neck, his left hand weaved into her fingers. His breath on her collarbone made her shiver in delight. Goosebumps appeared and Sionn kissed her clavicle. He then zipped her sweatshirt up and put her hood on. She then twisted around to face him, and laid her head on his chest. She was so comfortable…so warm. The ecstasy that had built itself up inside of her released its grasp on her heart, and she relaxed, not wanting to move.

"You know…if we don't finish this job and return soon, they are going to wonder what happened to us," he said lightly in her ear, on a whisper. She nodded her head in silent agreement. She was too comfortable to acknowledge their task at hand.

"My love…I'd just…" tears rolled from her face. "…lay here…" Her words were pure whispers now…riding on the air of her breath. "…all night…" He heard this and could not help but let her rest. They had had a very tiring hike. It was best if they take a little break. He caressed her head, and ran his hands through her hair as she dozed off on his chest.

After letting her lay there for a good half-hour, Sionn had to wake her. "Miss Kolevis…time to wake up," he said to her in normal volume. No response. "Kat…." Still nothing. She was resting ever so peacefully in her own element. "Kat my dear…we gotta move! Let's go!" He said in a slight raised voice. She whined as she rolled her head onto the other side. He sighed and then stood up, raising her off the ground. He lifted her to a standing position and pushed her forward onto the path. She silently complied, lovesick, rubbing her eyes. They began their journey back towards their destination at a slow pace. She really wasn't interested in the LFOs since they were such primitive technology compared to her standards. She started thinking these thoughts when the path began to widen. "Woa!! Can't let you spoil the surprise, can I?" Sionn said as he walked up behind her, flicked off his shield and thrust himself upon her.

"Heeyy!! Stop it! Ahaha!" Kolevis couldn't take it as Sionn's hands were covering up her eyes as they walked forward into the deep abyss. All she could see was complete darkness and feel the heat of Sionn's body all over her. His chest against her back, his arms curled around her shoulders and chest. The scent of his body was becoming familiar to her and she shivered inside of his grasp in delight as the aroma came over her. She walked forward blindly but didn't care since her protector was so close to her. His breathing fell onto her from above as they walked and she smiled at the well of love she felt inside of her blossoming into something beautiful.

"…It is just a bit further…just…calm…" he said, sliding his body around to be in front of her. He pressed harder on her face and let off without touching her anywhere else. The feeling of his hands on her eyes stayed with her because of his added pressure indented into her skin, and to her knowledge he was still just as close. All was silent as Sionn slowly walked away from her, not making a sound, and left her there with her eyes closed, still smiling. "……husssshhh….." he breathed out. The sound from this echoed in the cave and slowly made its way inside of her ears. She shivered in ecstasy as her heart fell. She became calm all over and her arms became limp. "…open your eyes…" he said from a distance, looking at her. She felt a chill go down her spine as she realized he wasn't behind her. A well of tears started vibrating in her eyes as she slowly opened her eyelids. She felt exposed and alone. As she registered what she saw, she gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Behold." Before them stood a vast expanse, thousands of meters across in every direction, it was black as death and empty. In parts of the expanse were green objects ranged large to small at various distances away. The archetypes…they were glowing in the darkness, lighting up the walls of the caverns they were emerging from. She could see them all, and they were beautiful lights in the darkness. She then without thinking twice took out her light rod and extended its shaft to its maximum length. She pitched it into the cave like a javelin. It flew down into the center…falling…and falling…the dim light becoming nothing but a speck, when all the sudden it hit something and shattered. This created an eruption of light. "Augh!!" Sionn was in shock. He looked out into the abyss to see light coming from the depths of the cavern – it was blue.

"Sionn…that light rod shattered…so where is that light coming from…." Kolevis said as she looked over at him with a look of fear. The light was staying at the same level and not wavering. There was something down there…something uncovered. "…I'm scared…" Kat said as she ran to his side, tears about to come at any minute. She remembered the antibody coralian and how horrible it was. She could only pray they hadn't angered the scub.

"Kat…" he said with a stern look on his face. He held her close to him with her pressed into his chest. "My dear, look at me." He directed her chin towards his darkened face. "Whatever it is that is down there, dangerous or not, we need to check it out. It could be harmful to the archetypes or even something else…" He pondered on the thought. What if it was yet another archetype? He had to check it out. With Kat still holding onto him, he flicked his wrists out and activated his shields to their maximum length, lighting a blue glare in his eyes.

"Sionn…" she unhooked herself from him and let him go. He nodded to her to follow and he immediately darted off down towards the bottom of the cavern. She leapt onto his back and clutched onto him as he darted off the edge of the cliff. Time slowed…she looked out ahead of her and focused on one of the glowing archetypes. After awhile it shifted in her sight and the feeling of weightlessness entered her body. The image blurred as it shot upwards. They were falling towards the light; everything else was black around them. Sionn…what was he thinking jumping into the abyss like that? She thought as she realized how dangerous this was.

Vibrations hit them from all around as Sionn thrust his hands outwards on both sides. The shields ground into the rock as the walls around them were slowly inching closer and closer to their bodies. Their speed slowed until they came to a halt. His shoulders were like a solid bridge, her weight completely supported. She gasped and blushed as she could feel his muscles contract under her breasts, producing an incomparable sensation for her. She melted on top of him as he breathed heavily. Utter bliss was entering her body as she lay there. She just wanted to hide these feelings, as she had never felt it before. She couldn't, however, move as her body was cemented onto his back, the only thing holding her up. "Ah!" she yelped when she looked down. They were still about ten meters from the ground and the light. His eyes were closed, still trying to catch his breath. His arms were in so much pain after the fall. He shivered in worry that he might have broken something. He couldn't hold his grip anymore, for it was too much. The blood building up inside of his head inched closer to the center of his skull…until he released all of his tension and collapsed. The shields deactivated, allowing them both to fall from the rock. Kolevis cried out in fear as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Sionn!! Sionn!! Wake up!! Oh Sionn!!" Kolevis was crying now, tears bursting from her face. Sionn had passed out and was lying there unconscious. Kolevis began to break down as she shoved her hands into his chest. She was trying her hardest to revive him. On her knees, she bent over and blew air into his lungs. Her air…their air... As she pressed on his chest she began to realize that they weren't invincible together…they could be hurt just like everyone else, even when they had each other. For the fifth time she kneeled over him and blew air into his mouth, this time with more passion, more heart. As she locked lips with him, time froze. The dim light in his shields burst forth, firing the power of the compact drives into his system. His eyes burst open with blue light, showering Kat with his inner energy as she was connected to his lips. She opened her eyes to see him glowing with light…light all around. She looked behind her for the first time since they fell, at the light that brought them there. She saw broken rock and the shattered light rod, and then something she'd never laid eyes on before. A solid blue compact drive like those embedded in Sionn's gauntlets. It was sticking out of the rock and energy was flowing out of it, straight into Sionn's body like a siphon. She quickly grabbed it from the rock and brought it over to Sionn who had risen up. Blue light was pouring out of every hole in his face. It was coursing through his body like electricity. Without saying a word he grabbed her and put her on his back. He activated his shields, firing them straight into the ground with the power of a seventh swell. The two slowly began rising from the ground, the blue energy surging from his eyes and from his shields. He was levitating on trapar…blue trapar, using his shields. He rose to the top of the cave and landed softly on the rock where he first jumped. He deactivated his shields and put Kolevis onto the ground in front of him. The compact drive she had been holding shattered in her hand as the energy left Sionn. All that remained in her hands was the top of it, a strange looking triangular plug with a purple case. While she was still looking at it in confusion, Sionn dropped forward and fell onto her. He grabbed her close and sobbed.

"….I….I…" tears ran from his eyes as he stared into hers. "I LOVE YOU!!" he gasped. "Thank you…. thank you for saving me!" he cried over her shoulder as she looked forward, in complete amazement of what had just happened. "…don't worry…we're almost there…we'll make it…we'll be alright…" he chanted in a whisper, the water from his eyes dampening her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt his heaving body on hers…the body of whom she had just tried to revive. She began to bawl as the two fell on the ground, holding each other. "I don't want to lose you Kat…I love you so much…" he said as he brought his lips to hers and their souls became intertwined once more.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Miriam and Moishe were cooking dinner over a raging fire, above which sat on a grate a large cast-iron skillet, covered with an iron lid; while next to it hanging from a hook, was a large cast iron pot with steam seeping from around the lid. Miriam sat next to the fire, keeping an eye on the food, seemly unaffected by the intense heat emanating from the flames. Moishe on the other hand, was tending to the fire, keeping it hot. He was keeping his distance using his Jedi skills and a long iron poker to keep the fire white-hot.

As Anemone and the others left the tent, they walked over to the fire. "Need any help?" she asked Miriam. Everyone's faces were eager and hoping she would let them help.

"What are you making?" interjected a curious Maurice.

"No, we got it," replied Miriam happily. "Why don't you all go talk with the others while you wait for dinner? Moishe, could you please get the items for my desert?"

"We are having chili con carne and cornbread," declared a wide-eyed and salivating Moishe, gleefully.

"I take it that it is one of your favorite foods then," said Renton.

Moishe nodded, drooling slightly.

"Chili con carne?" mused Eureka allowed.

"It is a meat stew, you all should like it," said Miriam, slightly irked. "Now get out of the kitchen please!" The eight of them went to join the others as Miriam then turned her attention Moishe, "Where is the desert stuff I asked for!?!" she yelled.

"I'm a gettin' it," shouted Moishe, "jeeze hold your horses." He went over to the crate and pulled out a small bag filled with food items and some thin metal sticks. "You sure they will eat these, I mean..."

"Of course," she yelled, "aside from you and Senari, how could anyone not like s'mores you crazy cat? And don't put them so close to the fire!" Moishe had placed them right at Miriam's feet, next to the fire.

"Then where do you want them?"

"Over by the pile of firewood of course, far enough away to stay cool and not melt."

After placing the ingredients for s'mores by the pile of firewood, Moishe turned to Miriam with a worried look, "Now I understand why you thought your brother should have told them more than he did." Miriam nodded, "So are you going to tell them anything tonight?"

"Well, they at least deserve to know the reason for the hike; but Moishe I just can't bring myself to tell them of our past, it's too painful."

"Be that as it may," said Moishe, "they must know and understand the ways of the force, and how the abilities to use it have always been with them; all they need is help tapping into them."

"Still how do you explain something like that to them? You remember how much trouble it was for us to understand the force? An energy that is all around us, binds, penetrates...midi-chlorians, I mean come on, how do you explain all that to someone, it is a lot to take in. That reminds me, we should probably take their counts soon."

"I don't know how we should explain it," said Moishe calmly, placing his paws on Miriam's thigh, his head in her lap. "All I know is that the truth is always best; however, the truth is an interesting thing," Moishe twitched his whiskers and winked, "as it is dependent on ones point of view. What else is on your mind Miriam, I know something is bugging you."

"It's Alexya," she said thoughtfully, "Everyone on the ship has someone to call their own, but something tells me that even if she is taken in by Eureka and Anemone as a sister…I am happy with what I have but…she is still very young, you think I should...?"

"Why are you asking me?" retorted Moishe. "That is a decision between you and Alexya; however, it would be a good idea, as jealousy is one of many paths that lead to evil."

"That is true," stated Miriam. "I am going to ask her if she would like me to be her mother, and maybe have Eureka and Anemone as her unofficial sister's."

"Wait, what about what Eli requested of Holland and Talho?"

"Something tells me that might fall through due to factors out of our control," said Miriam as she looked at the group of people over by Holland and Talho's tent talking amongst themselves. Soon it would be dinnertime and the reason for everything that took place during the day as well as some of what their future holds would have to be revealed.

"So you all mean to say that you never knew your birth parents?" asked Hilda. All of the members of Gekko State that went on the hike, the Ageha kids, Alexya and Senari were sitting outside Holland and Talho's tent talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing," said Jermain, "we remember absolutely nothing of our families. In fact the earliest any of us can remember, is our time in the refugee camps."

"We became friends there and looked out for each other, so I guess you could say we are siblings by choice," stated Arnette.

"After years in the camps, Dewey took us in and explained his version of how the world works," explained Alice. "Needless to say, it was nothing more than brainwashing, and thanks to the Jurgens we now see that, so we would like to apologize to all of you for what we did to you all in the past."

"Yeah, we now understand that all he wanted was a future of his own personal design," added Mariana, "and we want to now be part of a future where we can all live together in harmony. However, you should know, that on the cliff-face I moved to save Linck, I couldn't explain why I did that, just that it seemed that I had to in order for us to survive what is to come. I can't explain it any other way, I'm sorry." Mariana started sobbing, seeing this Arnette and Alice moved to comfort their sister. Meanwhile Harsh just stared at the ground in shame.

"We can't thank you enough for what you and Harsh did," said Eureka, "We..."

"But I almost got to Maurice! I should have been faster!" yelled Harsh. "You should be scolding me, not thanking me! That is what the colonel would do."

"We are not like Dewey," said Ruri, "and though Holland is his younger brother, we understand if no one is perfect, all that we ask is that you try."

"And we all saw that you tried your hardest," said Sumner, "to get to him before he could fall."

"You did your best Harsh," said Eureka, "Renton and I are both in yours and Alexya's debt, and for what you tried to do, I could never be angry with you. To be honest, I am glad you and your siblings have realized what that idiot Dewey tried to do and are trying to make amends."

Talho then piped up, looking at the Ageha kids, "Welcome to the family you five, we all have done things in the past that we regret and as such we can help each other deal with those demons of our past."

"Am I part of the family as well?" asked Alexya. They all nodded.

"We would not have it any other way," said Anemone.

"Besides, Anemone and I wanted a little sister," said Eureka.

"Even if it is unofficial, which it will have to be, but if you will let me Alexya," said Miriam walking over to the group, "I would like to take you in as my daughter." She said smiling with soft eyes and arms crossed, looking into Alexya's wavering eyes.

"What, about us," asked Anemone, "does that mean you are adopting us?" She looked at Eureka and then back at Miriam with a confused look.

"I thought we were supposed to take them in," declared Holland, a little taken back from the original plan.

"My brother made a mistake," said Miriam, sitting down to join them, "though it was not his fault. Once a federation citizen, which all of you now are, reaches the age of 14 they are not eligible for adoption anymore. So, Anemone, Eureka, I am sorry, I am so sorry, but all that you two can do is register as each other's sister. As for Alexya, you can treat her as a sister, but not officially as only Alexya can be adopted. So if it is alright with her, I'd like to take her under my wing."

"What would you be to me then?" asked Alexya looking at Miriam all teary-eyed.

"Well..." Miriam just burst into tears before she could answer. Immediately Moishe rushed over to comfort her.

"She would be your mama Alexya," said Maeter happily, "like my mama is to me and my brothers."

"Really?"

"Really really," said Miriam wiping away her tears.

Alexya instantly got up and ran at Miriam; tackling her to the ground, "Yes, I would love that!" she said, hugging her tight. "My very own mama…" Alexya cuddled with her a bit before getting to her knees. "Thank you so much!!"

"Hey no problem!" Just then there came a hiss from the campfire, "Seems that dinner will be ready soon, so once I get the food ready to serve, I will need help getting out the mess-kits, any volunteers?" Miriam said as she slowly got up from the ground.

Everyone raised their hand to help, "Okay then, Moishe mind getting out the kits?"

"Of course not!" he declared gleefully.

Back in the cave, after what seemed like an eternity in each other's arms, the new couple separated and slowly Kat helped Sionn to his feet. "You smell that?" she asked him, inhaling deeply through her nose.

"I'm guessing dinner," Sionn replied, rubbing his right shoulder. "Whatever it is, it smells good; I wonder who is cooking?" He looked at Kat questioningly, thinking she might know. He was in pain and was trying to play it off with light conversation.

"Don't look at me," she stammered, feeling caught off-guard. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's making me hungry. So can we head back?" Kat said as she turned to start the climb back up the rock face, to the main cave tunnel.

"Don't you want to take a closer look at the archetypes first?" asked Sionn, walking up behind her, still holding onto his right shoulder. He felt a little disappointed. He was so excited to show her the archetypes.

"Are you NUTS!? You look like you have a busted shoulder," she said playfully. She remembered how he had supported her entire weight on an amazing leap down into the pit of the archetypes. Tears welled up but she shook them off and smiled. "I'd rather get you back to the campsite and have you checked for injuries. Besides, there is always tomorrow, and I would like to take a closer look at this thing I found." She examined the triangular plug, turning it in her hand, before putting it back in her pocket. The two of them then started to climb their way back, with Kat helping Sionn along the way.

"Whatever that is," said Matthieu, inhaling deeply as he started to unpack the mess kits, sitting next to the supply crate, "it sure smells good."

"Prepare yourselves for some good' ol' chili con carne!" replied Moishe gleefully, humming a little tune as he walked into the crate followed by Alexya.

Matthieu just looked at him all confused as Hilda walked up behind him. "I think it's some sort of stew," she said as she took some of the unpacked mess kits from Matthieu, and walked back to the campfire, "Mind telling us what's in it Miriam?"

Miriam paused for a second from stirring the chili, "Well, it has beef, lamb, corn chips, salsa, chipotle peppers, chili powder, beer..."

"Beer?!" said an astonished and wide-eyed Talho.

"Chipotle peppers?!" declared Anemone and Eureka, mouths and eyes watering. Dominic and Renton just cringed in response to hearing this. "So how much of a kick are we talking about?" asked Anemone.

"Kick?" asked Alexya, she had come back from the crate, holding a tall, red, slender bottle. Moishe was trailing behind her, now drooling profusely.

"She means how hot or spicy it is sis," replied Eureka, speaking like she was reading from a dictionary.

"Trust me," said a smiling Anemone, "you'll like it." Maurice cringed at the thought of joining his papa and uncle in this predicament.

"Well, it is almost ready," said Miriam tasting the stew with a spoon, "and Talho, I hate to break it to you, but all the alcohol in the beer is long gone. Besides, I only used five bottles anyway, which in a batch this big is not enough to get drunk off of, sorry."

Talho just frowned hearing this, as she was looking forward to her first "buzz" in years, "Talk about a 'buzz-kill'!" she grumbled.

Everyone laughed at Talho and her pun, "Oh, you'll live dear," chuckled Holland. "It is not the end of the world if you don't get plastered."

"And besides," said Kat, as she and Sionn walked into the circle of tents, "You won't want to wake-up grouchy tomorrow morning, especially when there is so much to see in that cave." Kat and Sionn were covered from head to toe in dust and dirt from their hike.

Sionn, why are you holding your right shoulder like that?" asked Ruri.

"I think I broke something when...Ahhh!!!" screamed Sionn as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his shoulder tightly.

"Sionn!" screamed Kat, who was now kneeling over him in fear. "Someone get me a medkit!"

Miriam, who had dropped what she was doing, came running up to Sionn and Kat, "It looks like he dislocated his shoulder," she noted. "Kat hold him down while I heal this."

"How do I..."

"Throw yourself on top of him!"

"But..."

"Kat!!"

Kat did as she was told, struggling to hold him down as everyone watched. She grasped his chest and kept his legs from moving by wrapping hers around them. Holding their breath, Miriam then took hold of his shoulder with a strong, vise-like-grip, and through sheer force of will, pushed his shoulder back together.

After a couple of seconds, Sionn stopped struggling. He opened his eyes to see Kat on top of him in tears. She noticed this and jumped to her feet, blushing and breathing heavily, looking into his eyes so she wouldn't have to see everyone staring at her.

Without saying anything he grabbed her arm and pulled himself up to her. He then gave her a large hug and closed his eyes. She was surprised by this and slowly hugged him back and slowly closed her eyes as well, letting her weight fall onto him a small bit.

"That's enough you two love birds," said Miriam. "Everyone needs to wash up, soap and water is behind the crate," she pointed to some water bags and soap pouches hanging from some small trees.

Maurice, Maeter and Linck were the first in line to wash their hands and then line up with trays in hand for supper. They were quickly followed by Renton and Eureka.

"Did you all clean your hands thoroughly?" Eureka asked them.

"Yes, mama," they replied in unison.

"Then what color was the soap?" asked Renton. Eureka looked at him very confused.

"Blue," stated Linck.

"Gray," declared Maeter.

"Pink," said Maurice.

"Yeah, it is pink," squealed Alexya, joining them in line with her tray, she was followed by Anemone and Dominic, "pink like my sister's hair!" She hugged Anemone tightly; Anemone just smiled at her little sister.

Eureka on the other hand, stood there still confused as to why Renton had asked such an odd question, "Renton, why..."

"Hold on a second and I will explain," he said, "but first, Maeter, Linck," Renton glared at them, "I know based on your answers neither of you washed your hands properly. Now please go back and wash them again, with soap," he pointed at the wash station. "Hilda, could you please make sure they wash their hands correctly."

"Sure, not a problem," Hilda chuckled, "come here you two." Maeter and Linck walked back to the wash station, with their heads down.

"Renton, why did you ask them what color the soap was?" asked a puzzled Eureka.

"Well, if they had washed their hands properly, with soap, the first time, they would have correctly answered pink," Renton chuckled. "My sister used the same trick on me often, so that is where I learned it."

Within a few minutes everyone had washed up and taken a serving of cornbread and chili. As they all sat down, in a circle around the fire, Sionn whipped out a flask from his pouch and opened it up. He took a whiff of what was inside and then looked around. He couldn't help but realize everyone was desperately missing something, "Hey, would any of you be interested in some chai tea to drink with your dinner? I have some extra in my tent that I can brew up for us."

"Is it red like the old lady's tea?" asked Linck happily as he slurped a big spoonful of chili. "Yum!"

"Old lady tea?" questioned Sionn as he stared at the peculiar little boy.

"It is a long story for another time," said Renton quickly.

"Oh, okay," said Sionn. "No, the tea is not red, but the box is."

There was resounding and unison "Huh?" from almost everyone in the circle.

"Yay! That is my favorite one," commented Alexya cheerfully, "can I have mine with honey please Mr. Ruairdridh."

"Of course you may Alexya," responded Sionn smiling.

"Uh, what is chai tea?" asked Sumner.

"And what is so special about the box being red?" questioned Talho.

"This is a tea…from ancient times. I remember having it as a little boy in Scotland. I loved it so much I made a few of my own recipes…" he said as he emerged from his tent. He had a red box and a few beakers with corks plugging them up. He set his portable tin cups that didn't have any handles on them around in a circle on the fire. He then poured water in each cup and left it there for it all to boil. "A cup of chai is an individual creation. It used the ancient black tea leaves of all teas but adds in its special spices to it." He said looking into the sky. "Cinnamon, cardamom, ginger, clove…this is what brings the warm soothing taste into full bloom." He then opened his beakers and sprinkled each cup with the spices he had. He then opened the red box and put a black tea leaf in each of the cups. "It is unlike any other creation. It lifts up the soul and spirit." He then went into his tent and brought out a bottle of white crème, a bag of sugar and a small golden beaker.

"Ooohhh a-hah!" Maeter cried when she saw the glistening golden liquid in the beaker Sionn was carrying. "What is that?" she yelled out excitedly.

"This is honey, my dear, Alexya's favorite thing to add to hers." He said as he brought the other ingredients over to the fire. He worked on everyone's drink unaffected by the heat. "There! He said as he picked up the cups one by one and gave them to each of the others around the fire watching intensely. Talho was the first to take a sip. The look on her face was of utter bliss. She shivered and melted as she then rested half her body onto Holland who was taken off guard. Everyone stared and instantly took a sip of the tea.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh………" everyone resounded. The breath of ecstasy let itself out and Sionn just smiled. First time for them he thought. He turned around to Kat and brought her his flask. He hadn't given her a cup because he wanted her to try his very own blend. He sat back and poured her a cup of his own blend. He then took out a very small beaker out his coat pocket. It was the size of battery. He popped off the top and dripped what was inside into her cup.

"Star anise…for you," he smiled and brought the cup up to her lips. She blushed and tasted it, giving in to his desires. The instant she took a sip, her glowing red orange eyes glowed brighter. Her face became red with love and became weak as a massive shiver flowed through her body. She then, like Talho, fell to her lover's side and leaned on him during the rest of the lunch. Sionn looked around at everyone all relaxed and smiled. "The magic of the Chai…."

As everyone sat quietly sipping their tea and eating their food, Eureka, Anemone and Alexya eating their cornbread and chili with enough Tabasco Sauce to choke a horse, but still enjoying it, unfazed by the heat. Sionn spoke up, "Miriam, I think it is time you tell them." Miriam nodded in agreement.

"Tell us what?" asked Hilda.

"Why we took a day long hike when we could have just taken the transporter down here," grumbled Holland.

"Is that true?" asked Anemone in shock.

"Yes, and no," said Miriam. "Yes, the transporters could have been used; however, the scub coral here seemed to be interfering with the signal, thus it was too risky to try to transport down here directly. No, in that your training, for all of you, even you now Kolevis, started this morning with that hike."

"But how was that hike part of our training?" asked Talho. "Did you intend for those two incidents to occur?"

"To begin your training we had to see how you all functioned in an environment you were not familiar with," said Miriam, "doing tasks that some would consider completely dangerous. However, Moishe and I never intended to have those two incidents occur, they were just as much a surprise to us, as they were to you all."

"So how do we know that you are being truthful about that," sneered Eureka, obviously now quite irked by what she was hearing. "I do not appreciate my family being put in danger like they were." Her cold stare was enough to make anyone shiver in fear, even Miriam, but she recomposed herself when she heard Moishe take over.

"Well, we don't know any other way to say it," interjected Moishe, "other than we never intended to put any of you, in any unnecessary risk. In fact, we were just as scared as you all were, scared of everything that we have accomplished thus far, going to waste."

"So you are using us?!" roared Ruri.

"No, we are not," sighed Miriam. "I think it is time I tell you a bit about my past and that of my family's. Like all of you, we never asked to be put in the situation we are now; in fact it was not much more than 10 years ago that we were like most of you. Living out our lives, as we followed our dreams. That was until one day we awoke, somewhat battered and bruised in a cave, on a planet we had never been to before. That is where we met our master and teacher, Jedi Master David. For three years we trained under him as Jedi, most of the time we were sent by the Jedi Order on intelligence gathering missions. When the Clone Wars started, we were sent on some of the most dangerous missions of all with our Master. Many times, we barely made it out alive, little did we know, that our deaths were the true purpose. You see, during that time a dark, evil, Jedi, a Sith Lord, took control of the government, then with his army of clones and a new apprentice, Lord Vader, executed Order 66. Order 66 was the systematic killing of every Jedi, even the younglings, who were not much older than you Maurice. When our troops turned on us, our Master and... my boyfriend at the time, held them off while we escaped, they died doing so. I thought my life was over that day; that is, until a Jedi Master named Yoda gave us a new assignment. We were to return to our home world, and seek out the help of our fellow human beings. However, as you may have guessed, they refused to aid us, but they agreed to at least give us asylum. In return we were put to work integrating technology we brought with us into new Federation technology. That was until the day we learned about all of you, and got assigned to the _Hornet_. About a month before that, Imperial Probes started showing up in Federation territory. You all and your friends are the reinforcements we sought, well half of them, but it is the two of you," she pointed at Eureka and Renton, "that are the key to it all. There is something special about you two; something that is related to your past, when you were the pilots of the Nirvash typeZERO, and the feats you were said to have accomplish when it's amita drive was installed. Whatever happened to that device, the triangular shaped purple cap, took all the typeZERO's logs and experiences with it.

"Well...Nirvash," stammered Eureka crying.

"Nirvash disappeared when I went to rescue Eureka from becoming the command cluster," said Renton, as he held Eureka, trying to comfort her. "Supposedly she left with most of the other Coralians to another realm."

"I don't mean to interrupt this wonderful story," Kat spoke up, "but, something amazing happened with Sionn and I in the cave," she pulled the purple, triangular, object she found in the cave out of her pocket, "we uncovered something, that up until now, I had no idea what it was." She held it up for all to see.

Eureka, Renton, Holland and Talho spewed out the chili they were eating, onto the ground, in shock, everyone else just stared wide-eyed at Kat. "Where... did... you... find that?" asked Eureka shaking.

"Does that mean that the archetypes in that cave are..." gasped Anemone.

Kat got to her feet and walked over to where Eureka and Renton were sitting, "Then I guess the two of you are the rightful owners of this device," she handed it to Eureka and Renton, who took it, his hands still shaking in shock. As he turned it over in his hand he noticed something odd, "Uh, since when did the amita drive have a crystal like this embedded in it?"

"Crystal?" questioned Moishe. "Mind if I take a look at it?" Renton handed the amita drive to Moishe, who levitated it into the air. He rotated it until he saw the crystal on the center of the topside. Gasping, he said, "How can this be, these are not natural to this galaxy, let alone the scub. This crystal is identical to those from Illum and other temple sites. Still it is rightfully yours and Eureka's," he said to Renton handing the amita drive.

"Temple sites?" asked Dominic, "What type of temples?"

"They are temples where Jedi go," said Miriam, "to obtain the crystal's that power our lightsabers. Where did you find this Kat?"

"We found it in a crevice in the cave, not far from the archetypes, it was connected to what looked like a compac drive, or at least that is what the logs described it as being. However, the logs did not say anything about a compac drive glowing blue." She then remembered Sionn's compac drives in his shields glowing blue when they were attacked by the antibody coralian. It seemed to have been happening more often now.

"How can this be?" Eureka thought, "Nirvash disappeared, what is going on here?" Renton's thoughts entered her mind, and he was thinking the same thing just as confused.

"Well, I hate to change the topic," said Anemone, "but Alexya, what did you think of the chili?" The awkward silence was killing her and she had to say something. They would need to discuss this once everyone had rested.

"I loved it!" she exclaimed smiling. "When can we have this again?"

"Anytime you want dear," said Miriam smiling, "just let me know. So you ready for tomorrow Alexya?"

"Yup, I am all packed up mom," when Alexya said that, a tear came to Miriam's eye. "Wait should I not call you mom?"

"No, it's ok," said Miriam as she wiped away her tears, "you can call me mom. Anyway, tomorrow the Archetypes will be shipped up to the _Hornet_ for construction, but first we will have to inspect them, those LFO's are the main reason we are here. Once that is done, we will go to San Francisco, where we will meet up with the rest of your friends and family and get you all registered with Starfleet Command. After that we will go shopping to get you all some new and updated clothes. Then we are going to go to dinner at the Essex Deli."

"Deli? What is a deli?" asked Maurice.

"You'll see tomorrow," said Moishe, "for now we should all get ready for bed. I guess I will take the first watch; who will take my place?"

"I will," said Sionn, "just wake me when it is my turn. This land is so beautiful at night it is no problem." Kolevis gave him a worried glance. She remembered his shoulder.

"Very well," said Miriam, "I will take the third and final watch. Lights-out everyone, we got a busy day ahead tomorrow. So much for desert, just toss your mess kits into this box, and they will be dealt with tomorrow." After everything had been cleaned up and put away, Eureka and Anemone worked together to get Alexya and Maeter in bed.

"But mama," said Maeter, "I don't want to go to bed yet, I am not sleepy," she yawned.

"I think your mind is telling you different dear," Eureka smiled at her daughter. "Go to sleep, we have big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Linck!" yelled Renton, "quit playing around and get in bed. You need your sleep."

"But papa," Linck yawned, "I am not sleepy. I wanna stay up with you and mama."

"Your papa and I are going to bed," Eureka yawned, "once you and your brother, sister and Alexya are asleep, so you won't be missing anything. Now listen to papa, Linck, and go to bed."

"Yes, mama," said Linck. "Can you and papa promise to wake us up in the morning when you two get up?"

"Yeah," said Maurice and Maeter in unison, "can you please?"

"Of course," said Renton with a smile, "we promise."

"Can I join you all," asked Alexya.

"Of course you may," said Eureka.

Once the kids were in bed, Eureka and Renton went into their tent to get ready to go to sleep.

"Renton," Eureka was wearing a confused look on her face, "why are you going to sleep in all those clothes?"

"Well...I...uh..." Renton could only blush a bright red. What does she want?? He thought she was really jumping the gun.

"Oh Renton," she chuckled, kissing him on the cheek, "you have much to learn about camping." She lazily embraced him around the neck.

"And you are going to educate me in this?" Renton replied with a smirk.

"Of course my love," she replied with the most romantic expression on her face, quickly turning sly. "But first..." With that she took him into a seductive French kiss, hugging him tightly against her.

Renton at first was shocked at her actions, but knowing that it was better to let Eureka set the pace, he relented. After what seemed like forever and an eternity in lip-lock they broke for air, Eureka finding this need quite annoying. "So how should I get dressed for the night?" asked Renton breathlessly.

"If I tell you," she said, with a smile, "you have to promise to do something for me."

"Anything for you, you know that," said Renton. "Just name it and it shall be done."

"Well..." Eureka paused for a moment, searching for just the right words. "From this night till forever, I want to always sleep at your side, in each other's arms."

"Well, I see no problem with that," said Renton, for how could he deny such a request from the girl of his dreams. "But how are we going to do that tonight?"

"You leave that to me," said Eureka, "you just turn around and get out of that outfit and into some boxers, before I personally relieve you of your clothes. And don't turn back around until I tell you to."

"Yes, ma'am," declared Renton, making Eureka roll with laughter. He then turned around and started to remove his shirt, pants, socks and shoes and throwing them in a pile, in the corner of the tent. As he was doing this he could hear Eureka behind him messing with the zippers on the sleeping bags. After he finally had gotten out of all his hiking clothes, he put on a clean pair of boxers and started to brush his teeth and wash his face. Eventually the sounds of the zippers were replaced by Eureka humming a tune Renton could have sworn he had heard before; yet, he could not remember the name.

Meanwhile, Eureka had removed her hiking outfit, throwing her stuff in the corner with Renton's, and slid into an extremely loose shirt and a clean pair of panties. Now in her pj's, she started brushing her teeth and washing up as well.

Renton by now, had finished getting ready for bed, but out of ever increasing nervousness, he did not dare turn around. In an effort to calm himself, he twiddled his thumbs, but this just added to his anxiety.

"Okay Renton," said Eureka softly, "you can turn around now."

The sight that met his eyes when he turned around was beyond description, for there sat Eureka, the love of his life, wearing a loose flowing maroon t-shirt and a dark blue pair of panties. "How is it that you can make even the most simplistic of clothing look amazing?" asked Renton short of breath.

"Thank you," Eureka blushed slightly as she slid into the, now king-size, sleeping bag, careful to keep her wings tight against her back. "Come on Renton, let's go to sleep," she yawned, "I'm exhausted."

"You and me both," yawned Renton, sliding in next to her.

Eureka then laid her head on Renton's chest and fell asleep. The sight of this warmed Renton's heart and brought a smile to his face, as he too, fell into a deep sleep.

As the two of them fell into a deep and peaceful REM sleep, and started to dream. Eureka's eyes fluttered open. She found her sitting on one of several ottomans, arranged in a circle around a central table. "Renton," Eureka was scared that she was back in the scub, and full of fear. "Where are you?!" At that moment she felt a hand on her right shoulder, making her heart jump into her throat.

"I'm right here Eureka," said a voice to the right of her. When she turned her head towards the sound, she saw Renton sitting on the ottoman to her right. The sight of him put her mind at ease, as she took his hand from her shoulder and grasped it firmly in her hand.

However, within a few seconds the silence was broken by an ear-piercing scream, "My legs!!!" screamed Anemone, her eyes wide in terror, "Why can't I move my legs? Dominic, where are you, I need you, NOW!"

"I'm right here Anemone," said Dominic, who had appeared on her left, across from Renton. "Don't worry, I can't either Anemone. It's not just you."

"How is that supposed to help?!" Anemone yelled at him.

"Sis, calm down," said Eureka, "we are all scared here, but panicking won't help."

"Yeah," said Alexya, "I think everything will be just fine. Wait, where's Senari?!"

"I'm right here," replied Senari. The cat was sitting on a cushioned stool, by Alexya, fully alert to her surroundings.

"Mama, what is going on?!" cried out three voices. Maeter appeared on Alexya's left and Maurice and Linck on her right.

"Eureka," said a nervous Anemone, "you don't think?"

"No, it is not the scub," she replied, still quite on-edge, "But something..."

"...Similar Eureka?" said a voice. "Yes, the Scub Corals and the Force are related in more ways than you can possibly imagine."

They all froze, full of trepidation of this disembodied voice they were hearing.

"Norb," said Renton meekly, "is that you?"

"And how do you know my name?" asked Eureka.

"Norb is doing fine, but I am not him," said the voice emanating from the largest, still empty, ottoman. Slowly before their very eyes, the image took shape. It soon became apparent that it was a revenant of an old man with faded brown hair, glasses, and wearing an odd looking set of robes. "Norb and the others will speak to you at another time and place, as there was only enough energy for me to speak with all of you."

"So who are you?!" quipped Dominic.

"And why are you dressed in such an odd getup?" asked Anemone as she elbowed Dominic in the stomach.

"Wow, that is quite a temper you got their Dominic. I am Master David," said the calm voice, "the Jedi Master who taught the Rosen Family. Your legs are fine, so don't worry about them. Like the Rosens, I was a member of the Jedi Order of the Old Republic, hence my outfit, and their teacher. It is I who told them to seek you all out and bring you back to their present, your future. I would have liked to talk to the other members of Gekko State and Ageha, but their abilities are not as developed as those possessed by all of you and time is against us."

"Abilities?" asked Eureka, "You mean how we three coralians have abilities to communicate with the Scub Coral?"

"I am referring to that and so much more. For starters, the ability that lets you and Renton, Anemone and Dominic or soon Maurice and Alexya to share your thoughts; in time you will be able to do this with other people you know in and outside your family, like your children: Maurice, Maeter and Linck. The same goes for you Alexya as well."

"Wait, how can we control who we share them with, and what we share?" asked Dominic.

"As you all progress through your Jedi training, you will learn how. For now, you must do several things..."

"You mean we are going to have to kill again?" sobbed Anemone. "I am sick and tired of killing! I just want to live with those I love in peace." She looked at all those sitting around her and managed to smile.

"You will Anemone, all of you will, but freedom and peace are not free, for there are times where you must pay what you owe, for it's kill or be killed." They all nodded in understanding, knowing all too well what that scenario was like. "Now, as I was saying, several things you must do. First, there is a decision to be made by you, and your extended family."

"What is it we have to decide?" asked Maurice.

"Initiative, I like that, but you have doubt clouding it Maurice, and you must clear away your doubts and fears. You and your family must decide whether or not to accept the help that the Rosens can give you in atoning for your past."

"How do we do that," asked Eureka, "and how do you know about my past?"

"I know much about your past, about all of your pasts, each of you, as well as those of your family; however, that is a story for a later time. For now, you and your loved ones must decide as a family, to walk the same path the Rosens have; to walk together along the path that lies ahead as People of the Book. Only by walking down that path, as a family, can Miriam, Moishe, Anna and Eli help you."

"People of the Book?" asked Renton.

"You will know when the time is right to ask them. I recommend you seriously consider taking it, as it will help you in more ways than you can possibly imagine. Which brings me to my next point, Eureka and Renton, Anemone and Dominic, it used to be practice in the order to forbid relationships. However, this lead to disastrous results, and in the case all of you and your family, it is ironically a one of your greatest strengths." The four of them breathed a sigh of relief hearing this, especially Renton and Dominic who were planning to take the next step very soon.

"Out of curiosity," asked Anemone, "do we have to wear something like what you have?"

"No, Anna will have something else in mind for all of you," smiled the Jedi master. "Something that will allow you to far better express your style and personality. If I am not mistaken, they will be custom tailored to your own dimensions and taste."

"What does custom tailored mean?" asked Eureka.

"Sis, I think it means it is made to order as we want it to look and fit," stated Anemone. "Like the outfits the military gave us."

"What about me?" purred Senari.

"Moishe will get you squared away," replied David, "and you are correct Anemone, with these outfits you will carry a set of knives, your lightsabers and a few other bits of gear, like binoculars and small explosives."

"But, I thought you said we would not have to kill anymore?" interjected Maeter.

"Yeah, you said!!" added Linck.

"I said only when it is not kill or be killed; however, even then that is where your third and final task will come into play."

"And what might that be?" asked Alexya.

"Maybe stare the opponent till they fall on the floor dead?" laughed Maurice. Alexya struggled to hold back a laugh here this but failed, as he heard her laugh at him Maurice just blushed and look away.

Seeing this, Eureka looked at Renton and smiled at him, he nodded in response.

"No, you will learn a variety of martial arts," said David. "Eureka, Anemone, am I correct in guessing that the two of you and Holland are skilled in Judo?" They nodded.

"Yeah, we learned that in the SOF," said Eureka, "but how will that help?"

"Alone it will do nothing, as for your opponent there are no rules except to accomplish the mission given to them. So shall it be with all of you, as along with learning and sharpening you skills in Judo, you will learn several other martial arts."

"What might those be?" asked Renton and Dominic in unison.

"For saber technique and attacks you will learn standard Jedi fighting styles as well as Kendo and Fencing. For grappling, along with mastering Judo, you will gain mastery of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. For striking, Savate, Boxing and Kumite Karate you will study. Finally, to pull all those together, you shall gain knowlege of Hapkido, Pencak Silat, Tai Chi Chuan and Krav Maga."

"Wait," said Eureka, "you must be insane, how are we supposed to learn and master twelve different combat styles? Judo was hard enough for me by itself!!"

"Yeah that is a lot to learn," added Renton.

"Mastery of all of them is not necessary," said David, "only mastery of using all of them in combination. Your greatest weapon is surprise and with twelve styles of combat at your disposal, you will be able to keep your adversary guessing, thus giving you the advantage in hand to hand or melee combat. Moreover, it will also allow you to learn the skills to neutralize an opponent without killing them."

"So you mean..." said Anemone.

"Yes, the decision as to what you do with your opponent will be totally dependent upon how much force you use. With these systems at your command, you will be able to do anything from disarming, to temporarily paralyzing or even killing you opponent. The choice will be yours. However, among them is Tai Chi, and it is that martial art that will allow you to tap into parts of the Force, that normally would take years of practice to reach as well as passively defend yourself."

"Cool!" said the kids in unison.

"I hope all of you still think that when your training begins in the next few weeks. These combat systems I taught to the Rosens and now they will teach them to you. That reminds me, you still don't know about the new LFOs."

"Yes we do," said Eureka, "Nirvash told me she returned."

"So did theEND," chimed in Anemone.

"Well, that is only half of it," said David, "but they are not the same ones you remember. Aside from being the reincarnations of your old LFOs they are completely new, for here and elsewhere there will often be little or no trapar to use, thus you will have to quickly master the basic skills of a Jedi Knight to control them, for they are now more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Is that why there is a crystal embedded in the amita drive?" asked Renton.

"Yes, it is, for now the Nirvash line consists of three separate and unique archetypes; for Eureka and Renton, you will have the Nirvash typeHAIL, Anemone and Dominic Nirvash typeTYPHOON and for the two of you," he looked at Alexya and Maurice, "the Nirvash typeFLARE. Each of these archetypes can harness its elemental force to disable and disarm opponents. Moreover, you will know which archetype is which by the markings on their torso, for they will correspond to your time of birth in the sky. You will also find there the new Adjudicator line for the Gekko State, to be piloted by Hilda, Matthieu and Talho..."

"What about Holland?" asked Maurice.

"Holland will have to teach all of you how to fight in the vacuum of space, for now like the old B303, his new A404 and all of the other archetypes are meant to be your own personal craft, even in the vacuum of space"

Renton and Dominic exchanged queasy looks.

"Oh and one last thing, look to the stars to find your sign, even the Ageha kids, will need to look, for each of their VC-18s. Now, my time is up, for it is nearly morning where your bodies sleep, so for now I bid you farewell." With that the apparition of Jedi Master David vanished, after which everything went pitch black.

As Anemone opened her eyes, waking from the dream, she could see the first glimpses of sunlight. She then looked back down at Dominic sleeping next to her in their combined pair of sleeping bags, which Eureka had suggested she try the night before. Though the sun was not yet up, Anemone was desperate to see the archetypes and what they looked like. Back when she was in the military, she never got to see the internal skeleton of her LFO theEND and now was really curious what they looked like. However, she did not like the idea of going by herself, yet Dominic was still snoring. Suddenly, the idea to get Dominic up popped into her head; taking her pillow tightly in both hands she held it above her head, silently counting, "3... 2... 1..." She then let loose the pillow, pummeling Dominic along the length of his body through the sleeping bag, but mainly hitting his exposed skull. "Wake up sleepy head! It is time to wake up you sleepy head."

"Is it morning already?" yawned Dominic standing up.

"Would I be waking you up if it wasn't?"

Dominic paused a moment, "Okay, but why the big rush?"

"I want to see the archetypes," said Anemone, "besides, maybe we can figure out which one is the Typhoon."

"I am curious what was meant by us identifying the LFOs by our time of birth in the sky."

As the two of them got dressed in their undergarments, socks, jeans and reflective, black, micro fiber tops they had brought along for hiking in the cave, the sun began to rise higher in the sky. "So you ready Dominic?" asked Anemone.

"Yeah, but do you know where we're going?" he picked up a flashlight from a corner of the tent that he had left there the night before.

"Yeah, I know, I can hear the voices of the archetypes, especially the three Nirvash's, they will help guide us through the cave."

"Don't you mean you Anemone?"

"Nope, I mean we, the Typhoon says you can hear him too, all you have to do is open your mind and believe."

"Well, if you say so," said Dominic, as the two of them stepped out of the tent to find they were they were the first wake up that morning, as everyone else was still asleep. As they walked into the cave, Dominic turned on the flashlight and though he had some idea of where they were going he let Anemone lead the way.

"It should be just up ahead Dominic, watch your step," she pointed to an uneven area in the cave floor.

As they continued onward, an iridescent green light started filling the cave interior. Suddenly, coming into view, was a huge rock face, and it was from this rock face that the light was emanating. But it was not from the rocks, but instead from fourteen individual archetype skeletons imbedded in the rock face. "So pretty..." gasped Anemone, pulling Dominic close to her.

"Meh, I have seen prettier," mused Dominic.

"Oh really," smirked Anemone pulling him into her arms as she stared into her man's eyes, "and where might that have been?"

"I think you know who," smiled Dominic.

"Yeah, I do," she replied, propping herself up on her tip toes, "now kiss me you suck-up of a boyfriend." She then pulled his head down to hers drawing him into a kiss, in which to his surprise, she weaseled her way into a deeper kiss.

This scared Dominic a bit as he wondered if he should let her continue, but under increasing pressure, he relented. The last time he did something against Anemone's wishes he got a right hook to the jaw, and he did not want this again. As they broke for air, gasping, Dominic looked at the girl of his dreams standing there, lit-up by the same green hue as he was, and smiled. "Gee, what put you in the mood?"

"What, is this place not romantic to you, standing here like this?"

"Well, of course it is, but..."

"Then shut up and kiss me again!" After another eternity spent in lip-lock, they then got to work trying to identify the archetypes, and though they quickly found weird symbols etched into the shoulders of the archetypes, but as to their meaning they were clueless. "I don't get this, what are these symbols supposed to be?"

"I have no idea Anemone, I am stumped too."

"What's stumping you?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Who's there?!" screamed Anemone, scared whit-less.

"Calm down sis," said Alexya, as she, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Senari, Renton and Eureka stepped into the light, "the weird man said the answer was in the stars and was related to our birth."

They all just stared up at the archetypes in silent thought, trying to figure out what was meant by that statement. "There is something familiar about these symbols," said Dominic to no one in particular. Flashlight beams were roaming all over the rock face lighting up nearly every meter of rock. However, Renton's light remained fixed, illuminating a weird looking point-to-point drawing, that he knew he had seen before. As he ran the words from the dream through his head, something clicked, and he quickly shifted the light to the etching on the other side of the archetype. "Hey, Eureka, do you remember if you were ever told during what time of year you were found in that scub cave?"

"I don't remember," she replied, walking up to Renton, to see what he was looking at. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I might have found the HAIL," he smiled at her, "do you remember anything about that time?"

"Well, other than that it was unbearably hot, no. How do you know this is ours?"

By now the others had crowded around them and Dominic was standing there dumbfounded. "Jeez, it is so obvious, they are constellations!" he declared. He then looked to either side of the HAIL and stopped on the archetype to the right. "Anemone, I think this is the TYPHOON," he said grinning.

"What's going on here?" yelled Anemone.

"Yeah, how have you all figured this all out?" chimed Eureka.

"Those symbols, are the astrological representations of when you were born, and what type of person you are," said Renton.

"And they correspond to star constellations that are in the sky at that time of year," added Dominic.

"So what is mine?" asked Eureka.

"Well, you're a Cancer," said Renton, "and Anemone is a Libra."

As they continued looking they were able to identified several of the other LFO archetypes, including the: Adjudicator A606, A808 and A909 for Matthieu, Hilda and Talho respectively, the Nirvash typeFLARE for Maurice and Alexya and the A404 Archerfish for Holland. There were still 5 other archetypes they could not identify, but Anemone could swear there was something familiar about them. They all had the same symbol attached to them, almost like copies, however one had a red sphere coming out of the head of it.

After a while they started to get hungry, and Maurice looked at his mother, "Mama, can we go get some breakfast please?" he asked. "I am getting hungry." He tugged at her skirt and begged her to walk back with him to the camp.

"I think we all are dear," she said to him. She didn't move and then she felt Maurice stop tugging on her and him freeze and then let go.

"Well, not to worry everyone! You guys can't be up here all alone now can ya?" popped Holland as he walked into the vicinity of the archetypes hauling a sack on his shoulder. "Haha so which one is mine, kids?"

"Based on previous specs, we're almost positive this is yours over here Holland!!" Maeter piped up as she skipped over to the wall and pointed to the lodged archetype. It was the A404 Archerfish. Holland stared at it mysteriously, wondering if this was the next form of his previous LFO. It glowed a mellow green he remembered from his old compact drives. He pondered for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"It looks beautiful. Thanks you two. Though finding these archetypes, they are not important right now; what is important is that we got breakfast waiting for you back at the camp. You've been gone over an hour and a half now so we should head back right now." Apparently Linck had knocked over a cooking pan when he tried to sneak with the rest of the family out to see the archetypes. The pan woke the rest of the group up as it had a very loud clang. Realizing that they couldn't fall back asleep, Miriam and Talho began to make their morning meal. As for the two coralian families, they got so involved with figuring the archetypes out as well as their dream they lost track of time. Being that it was pitch black, it wasn't hard to do. Holland then tossed Renton and Eureka two more light rods that he brought with him and led the way back to the camp. As they came close they could smell the aromas in the dank air of the cave. Eggs, bacon and hot granola, a simple meal for an early day; they had many things to get done today so they hadn't time to waste.

"Welcome back you guys, we got eggs and bacon as well as some steamy granola to get the senses back to normal, what do you say?" piped up Talho as she saw Holland return with the kids and their families.

"I say…go wash your hands." Renton glared at his children. They shivered in playful fear and skipped off to the crate of water and began to get rid of their scub germs they had been walking around in. "Pink?" Renton asked as they returned with smiles on their faces.

"Pink!" The four said as they nodded in a sincere truthful manner. They smiled and ran up to Talho and hugged her leg. "Gimme gimme!!" "I wanna plate!" "C'mon I want some!!" They all bombarded her.

"Now calm down children there is no need to rush, we have an hour." She giggled and began serving them their food. Renton and Eureka just smiled at each other lovingly before smooching each other on the cheek and proceeding to the line.

Once everyone was seated and enjoying their meal, Anemone looked over at Matthieu who was still half asleep. Hilda was worn out as well, resting on him. "Hey love, how come everyone's so tired, I feel fresh as a bird!" She turned to Dominic who was slowly sipping his granola.

"Uhh…I dunno Anemone, maybe they couldn't get to sleep last night. I mean it was a pretty crazy day yesterday." He said, eyes barely open under heavy lids.

"Aww, I wanna have fun. It is so exciting being here in the dark." She shook in excitement and grabbed onto his shirt. "Oh Dominic! It's so romantic down here!"

"Hmm…I think you thrive off of the cool wet darkness of this cave…." He said playfully. She stopped ruffling with him. "…I mean...-"

SMACK! Anemone just gave him a right hook to the lip, spewing granola everywhere. She then relaxed and crossed her arms. "Anemone…oww why'd you do that!! I didn't mean it like that!" He looked down and could hear chuckling from across the table. It was Ruri and Sumner, the quiet ones of the group. They were enjoying the show, as were the three kids. They sat staring at Anemone wondering why she had done that at breakfast. Their mouths gaped open and eggs spilled out of Maeter's lip and plopped onto her plate.

"Children!! Don't stare!" Eureka snapped at them who realized what was going on. Renton started laughing at this, and soon everyone was roaring with chuckles and giggles. It was like a chain reaction. Even Hilda and Matthieu were wide-awake when laughter entered their day.

Sionn looked at Kat who wasn't laughing with the rest. He saw that she couldn't understand Anemone. It was as if by looking at her food and poking at it she was saying, "When a man recognizes you…and loves you to death…protects you…rescues you…you make a fool of him in front of everybody and then slap him around?" This made Sionn blush. He then sat next to her and whipped out his flask of chai tea. He shook it up, exciting the electricity inside and warming up the liquid. She was in a daze and oblivious to this. After a minute it was ready, and so he inserted a tealeaf and mixed in his perfect recipe of cloves, star anise, cardamom, cinnamon, ginger and nutmeg. With soft eyes he touched her chin and brought it towards him. She snapped out of the daze and looked into his gaze.

"For you…" he said as he brought the flask to her lips and let her drink of his heavenly substance. She felt instantly calm and leaned on him for support. Everyone was so busy laughing they failed to notice the chai, therefore saving Sionn from having to make some for everyone.

The cats were conversing with each other and Moishe was showing off for Senari by reenacting Anemone's little conflict. He made droopy eyes with his claws and made her chuckle back at him. He then wound up his arm for a right hook to his paw and wham! A huge thud instantly broke out and vibrated the table. This knocked off some pans and equipment kits. Moishe looked at Senari who was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "What was that?" asked Renton.

"I dunno," replied Dominic, "but it sounded like it came from the cave." He stared into the darkness with a glare. "This better not be…"

Alexya, Anemone and Eureka looked at each other, "The Archetypes!" they screamed, as they shot to their feet and ran towards the cave, with the rest of the group on their heels.

When they reached the rock face, the girls came to a sudden stop, for there, on the cave floor, laid all 14 archetypes, free of their earthen confines. As they stood there in awe of what happened, they slowly started walking around them to inspect for damage. They did not however, notice Eli, Lt. Cmd. McQueen, Dr. Morita and Dr. Egan appear in the cave, with four other new officers.

"Lieutenant Commander Sionn," yelled a voice, "you were supposed to contact me immediately if something like this happened." Upon hearing this irate female shrill, he cringed.

"Well, Commander Avias, this just happened," Sionn replied, "so you beat me to the punch." He still had half a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Great, just great," she said, "McQueen, start prepping these for transport to the assembly sections of the _Hornet's_ hanger." They all watched, as Jane just stood there, instead a man not much taller than her. She started to walk among the archetypes taking readings and measurements of them.

Jane realized that everyone was staring at her and spoke up, "Oh, she was referring to my husband, Lieutenant Commander Leonardo McQueen. Leo, need any help?"

"Yeah, if you and the docs could help me inspect the integrity of these archetypes, that would be great. Jody, could you and your sister please start making the preparations to transport these up to the hanger."

"Yes, sir," the sisters said in response, as they started setting up transporter relays around the archetypes.

"Well, everyone, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting all of you in person until now. I am Commander Avias, and I apparently can't leave my officer LC Ruairdridh alone down here to get the job done, so I will be taking over the rest of the operation." She was a tall and slender woman, and had a lot of nerve.

"…fine with me…" Sionn mumbled, glad to be relieved of the daunting task, as he looked over at Kat who was smiling innocently to herself.

"Sionn you are relieved of your overseeing position of this operation at the moment. I have work to do, so see Eli for your next orders." She had it all wrong as she walked off towards the archetypes.

"Quite the boisterous woman, isn't she?" Sionn laughed as she walked off. "Well I guess there is business to take care of then…" he said, looking at Kat. "C'mon let's get the camp cleared out so we can get off this rock for a while." He winked at her, causing her to blush and become excited. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the camp.

"Right, well Eli, we gotta tell him what all has happened," Moishe said to Miriam as he walked with her to their leader who was looking off at the cave, the darkness, and the archetypes.

"Eli, it's been a day, care to hear what we have to say?" Miriam said, eyes closed, waiting for him to reply.

"Miriam, yes I'd like to be briefed immediately, you two. What do you have for me?" He had his arms crossed, a little angered at why they couldn't handle the situation on their own.

"Sir, while taking the hike down to the cave, we were attacked by an Antibody coralian…"

"What did you say!? Why was I not informed of this earlier?" Eli was now even more annoyed.

"…Eli…Sionn and Kat…they released a power unlike anything I have ever seen before," she said in a low voice. "It rivaled that of what our logs call a seventh swell phenomenon. We were all saved by them…those two…"

"Then this means…along with Kolevis and her coralian body, she has already found her mate…" He was now put at ease knowing they were safe. He then began thinking of what could happen with the possibilities… "What else do you have for me?"

"Well other than the fact that Sionn and Kolevis have completely connected with each other, completing each other, while we were descending into this cave, the three kids had their lines cut. We have yet to figure out who it was, but it was with Sionn's gloves and Eureka's wings, oddly enough, that saved Maurice. The Ageha kids saved the other two. I really think they have proved themselves."

"But aside from that Miriam, there is someone watching us…" He was a little angered at this but felt calm. "It adds a bit of spunk to our lives huh?" He chuckled. "Well, in that case, I am glad I sent Anna on ahead to San Francisco," replied Eli, " so we will each take a group shopping for stuff. You don't mind taking Eureka, Anemone, Alexya and Maeter, do you Miriam? The other members of Gekko State have already done their shopping and registered, they have decided to meet up with us for dinner at the Essex."

"Sounds good," replied Miriam, "we have not been to that deli in ages," she looked at the other members of Gekko State that were standing around, "I think they will like it, as it is, the chili was a hit."

"That is good to hear," replied Eli, "oh, and camping gear was already sent back up, including Sionn's stuff. I had beamed down some lazy crew to help with the cleanup. Sionn's probably gonna be surprised to see it all gone when he gets back there. I'll send him a message to come back here. So other than those two incidents, how did the hike go?" He asked as he typed a message on his left gauntlet to be sent out to Sionn.

"As expected, but they have potential, and I think some of them know which LFO is which," she said looking over at the Ageha kids and the others who were checking out the Archetypes. Holland was bragging to Talho about how strong his Archetype looked next to hers and Anemone and Dominic were laughing along with the rest. "We should probably test Sionn and Kat as well, as they show potential too."

"Very well, I moved the _Otoyac_ to the clearing just outside the cave, we should get going, as we know how much command loves waiting," chuckled Eli. "Lt. Cmd. Ruairdridh, front and center." He saw Sionn hustling back. "Potential indeed," he whispered. "That was quick."

"Yes, sir" Sionn came running up to Eli and stood at attention. He was out of breath after running around so much. Kat followed after, a bit flustered at the changes of pace.

"You are here by transferred to the _USS Hornet_, here are your orders," Eli handed him a tablet, "Kat will show you to your quarters and you are invited to join us for dinner at the Essex Deli. Miriam could you go gather the rest of the group and also tell the Ageha kids that they need to stick around as their parents have already registered them with Starfleet. They are to help with the transport of the archetypes." Miriam nodded and went over to where the members from the hike were standing, around the archetypes.

Sionn and Kolevis looked back at the cave they had fallen in love in. The ground they had stood on together and shared some amazing moments. Kat grabbed their previously shared carabineer and hooked her belt to his. She looked passionately into his eyes as she held her arms around him. "Let's go…." She said before she locked her lips on his. As they shared their embrace, she activated her transport and the two disappeared from sight in an arch of light.

"Everyone, ready to go?" asked Eli, "I moved the _Otoyac_ to the clearing just outside the cave. The Ageha kids are going to stay behind and help transport the archetypes up."

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison and with that they started to hike out of the cave. As they were on their way out, Alexya ran up to Miriam, "Mom, where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to get you registered with Starfleet," replied Miriam, "then you are going to go with me, your sisters, Senari and Maeter to get clothes and other things for you all."

"Mom?" inquired Eli, confused. "What's going on Miriam?"

"I am taking in Alexya as my own daughter," she replied, "Alexya this is your Uncle Eli, you will meet Aunt Anna later today." Eli shrugged figuring the day couldn't get any more difficult on his senses.

"Uncle Eli, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can, what's on your mind Alexya?"

"Where are we going to get all this stuff? Am I going to get to go to the _Hornet_ too? What is the _Hornet_?" Eli's eyes went wide. Alexya was pelting him with questions. "Do you live on the _Hornet_? Does Mom live with you? What do the two of you do on the _Hornet_?"

"Wow, Eli, you just got buried!" laughed Miriam, Moishe smirked.

"Well, hmmm, we are going to get 'all this stuff' as you call it in a beautiful city called San Francisco. Yes, actually you are going to live on _Hornet_, with us, I am the Captain of the ship and your mother is the engineer, that is, she works on the ship's engines, And it is a big engine 'cause the _Hornet_ is very big. You will live in your mom's quarters with her, and now that you are going to live with her, she is going to have to move her quarters elsewhere as she only has one small bed for herself right now." He said smirking at Miriam.

"Wow, that is so cool!"

"Move…where to brother?" asked Miriam. "How about down the hall from the other coralian families?"

"You mean I get to live near my sisters?!"

"Only in spirit Alexya," yelled Anemone from behind. She cherished her privacy and didn't want her time with Dominic to be invaded by little children.

"But you can visit us any time you want," declared Eureka happily. Maurice blushed at hearing this. His heart dropped as he realized his entire face had gone bright red.

"We are all one big family," said Talho, "so that goes for all of us."

"Yes," said Moishe, "mi casa, es su casa."

"Moishe," purred Senari, "me gustas!" She then started to chase after him in a desperate attempt to pounce on him. Everyone laughed as the two playful cats ran ahead to the runabout.

"Thank g-d we don't have to hike all day again," sighed Anemone.

"Before you all get on," said Eli, "you should know that there are uniform jackets and pants for all of you with your name on the inside and proper colors on the outside." As they all boarded they quickly found their uniforms, and all of them were black with a dark grey shoulder area. The small seamless collars were gold like Miriam's, except for Holland, who had a red top. "Ladies can change up front. All you guys, follow me to the back."

After getting changed into their new, official, uniforms, everyone got strapped in to their seats, except for Alexya who was running around asking all sorts of questions and looking at everything. Luckily the weapons had been locked away, still Miriam was chasing after her, trying to get her to take a seat.

Meanwhile, Eureka and Renton were in a heated argument with Holland, "I don't care what you were told in this dream," yelled Holland, "I'm not going to join you in doing this. The combat training I can do, but jumping blindly into a new faith, I just don't think that is wise as you do not know anything about this 'People of the Book' stuff." Upon hearing this Eli and Moishe stared at each other in shock for a few seconds and then Eli nodded at Moishe as he started powering up the _Otoyac_. Meanwhile, Moishe walked to the back to try to inject his two cents.

"Don't you think you all are rushing into this?" asked a worried Talho, "I mean how can you be so sure it is referring to adopting the faith that the Rosen family follows?"

"No, I guess you could say it is a gut feeling," said Renton.

"I think we are making the right decision," interjected Anemone, "but I do think we should see what we are getting into before we jump into this, just to get a feel for it all."

"But sis, he said..." stammered Eureka.

"Well, let me clear something up first," interjected Moishe. "We were not sure, if and when, this would happen, but it seems is has. So, if you four want this, then we will help you. First, you should know that the term 'People of the Book' refers to our faith, the Jewish faith. Second, Eureka, this is something you can't force on someone, they must decide for themselves. As for the four of you and your children Eureka, we would be happy to tell you; however, first we want you to experience a taste of what it means to be Jewish, so you know what you are getting into. Tomorrow, the seven of you can join us for services at 0900 hours in the morning, on the deck sixteen holodeck; Alexya will be attending as well. For this you all will need to buy some nice semi-formal clothes, when you go shopping. So now, I leave you to discuss further amongst yourselves." Moishe then turned around and went back to the cockpit.

"I agree with Anemone and Moishe," said Dominic, "after the lies Dewey fed her, it would be best to go in with both eyes open."

"And that is what we are saying," said Hilda.

"Alexya, please sit down," begged an exhausted Miriam.

"But mama, this is all so cool and I still have questions," declared Miriam.

"Hey, Alexya, why don't you come sit with me," said Maeter. Alexya ran over to the empty seat next and sat down, immediately pelting Maeter, and Maurice who was two seats over, with questions, which they answered as best they could.

It was a short flight, and when they got there, Miriam took the _Otoyac_ in low, skimming across the surface of San Francisco Bay. Amazingly when the landed, there was no one there to yell at them. It was a short walk to the recruiting office, where Anna and Axel were waiting for them.

"So you all ready for this?" asked Anna, "Eureka, Anemone, Dominic, Renton, you four are going to be interviewed together down in room 1138. Holland and Talho room 1162, Hilda..."

"Can we go with you?" asked Linck.

"No, they just want to see us Linck," said Renton.

"You three can stay with me until your parents are done," said Axel. "I even brought a deck of cards, and last I recall you three owe me a game of gin-rummy."

"Yay, a card game with gramps!" shouted Maeter, Eureka glared at her.

"Can I play?" asked Alexya.

"Go ahead dear," said Miriam, "I will only be a few minutes anyway."

"We'll be back before you know it," said Eureka bending down to give each of her children a loving kiss. "Now listen to great-grandpa Thurston and do as he says."

"Yes, mama," they replied in unison.

"Senari, could you stay with the kids please?" asked Eureka.

"Not a problem my dear."

When the four of them walked into office 1138 they were greeted by a short, stout, man who began inspecting them and their histories.

"Full Names?" asked the man

"Renton Thurston."

"Eureka."

"Dominic Sorrel."

"Anemone."

"Species?"

"Human"

"Humanoid Coralian" Eureka looked at the ground as she said this, rather embarrassed. Renton put his arm around Eureka to reassure her.

"Human."

"Human- Coralian hybrid." Anemone smiled at Eureka further reassuring her that she was not alone in this.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen." stammered Eureka; for she only knew she was the same age as Renton.

"Twenty-two."

"Seventeen."

"Marital status?"

"Single."

"Single, but..." The registrar ignored Eureka's hesitation.

"Single."

"Single, but hopefully not for much longer." Dominic cringed at hearing this.

The questions were endless, asking them everything from past military records, to what they would do in various scenarios that they might come across, even a few which tested their ability to uphold the Prime Directive. After it was all said and done they were sworn in as officers, and then the man handed each of them small cases. "These are your rank pips, you are to wear them on the collar, at all times, while on duty. Congratulations Lieutenants, you are now official members of Starfleet; though you have been bumped up a bit in rank due to your past experience, you will still undergo training aboard the _USS Hornet_. Dismissed."

With that they went back to the lobby where everyone else was waiting, except for Anna. Alexya was jumping up and down for joy as Miriam had just told her that she was now part of the Rosen family. As it turned out, nearly all of Gekko State had been given the rank of Lieutenant, except for Talho and Holland, who were given the rank of Lieutenant Commander and Commander, respectively.

When they got back to the lobby, the others were already there, and reading something on data tablets. As the four of them walked up to group, Eli met them half way. "Take these data tablets and use the program on them to chose the colors and color schemes for your combat uniforms," he said handing them each a tablet, "however, do not share your design with anyone, they are to be yours and yours alone.

"Why won't our regular uniforms suffice?" asked Dominic.

"What about the kids," asked Eureka, "do they get one too? Can I see their choices before they're made?"

"One, they are a personification of who you are," replied Anna, coming up from behind with Miriam, "and unlike most uniforms, you will be able to go through hell in these and with just a quick wash they will look like new."

"Eureka, yes the kids get custom uniforms," said Miriam, "but I don't even get to see what Alexya chooses, just as you don't get to see what your children have chosen. The person who is responsible for making these uniforms though has a specific set of guidelines to follow, so they won't be getting anything inappropriate."

"Thanks Miriam, that puts our minds at ease," said Renton.

"Well, that makes sense," replied Anemone, with a hint of sarcasm, as she took her tablet and joined everyone else.

After a short while, they were all done and started talking amongst themselves while Anna disappeared with the tablet. After a few minutes Dominic and Renton pulled Miriam aside to talk with her in private. "As part of our proposal to our girlfriends we would like to order some special dresses for them," said Renton.

"The designs are on here on this data tablet," said Dominic, "and we heard that where you are taking them, the owner does custom dresses like these, so can you ask your friend to make them please? Also, if there is any cost, please let us know and we will gladly reimburse you."

"Sure, not a problem, you should talk to Laura Avram, as she would love to help you with your plans." said Miriam. "Alexya dear, mama will be right back."

"Alright," replied Alexya. Eli just nodded in understanding, as Miriam disappeared down a hallway.

"Where's Anna?" asked Talho.

"She is dropping of the measurements for your combat attire, that you will wear as part of your Jedi training," said Moishe.

Several long moments later, Anna and Miriam came running back into the room. "Sorry that took so long," gasped Anna as she came running back into the lobby. "So we meet at the Essex Deli at five for dinner and until then we split up for shopping yes?"

"Yup," said Eli, "Axel, Renton, Dominic, Maurice, Linck, Holland, Matthieu and Sumner; you all are with Moishe and me. Let's go." Miriam managed to sneak Dominic and Renton a wink confirming that all would be taken care of.

Eureka gave Renton a look as if to say to him not to let the children go overboard. Renton gave her a reassuring smile as they went out the door and disappeared down the street.

"Talho, Hilda and Ruri, you're with me today," said Anna. "We will meet up with the rest of you ladies later," and they too walked out the door and in another direction down the street.

"Well, that just leaves us gals, here is a shopping list for the two of you, I got the kids covered," smiled Miriam, handing Eureka and Anemone there data tablets with their shopping lists on them. "I have made arrangements with an old friend of mine who owns a small boutique no far from here; she has given us complete run of her store for the day, so let's go, we don't want to keep her waiting."

After what seemed like hours of walking, Alexya spoke up, "Mama, how much further is this place, my feet hurt."

"Mine too," said Maeter.

Eureka gave Miriam a worried look, while Anemone and Senari tried to cheer the girls up, with thoughts of what they might find there."

"We're almost there girls," said Miriam.

"I don't understand why we can't just go to any store that sells what we need on our lists," said Eureka.

"Because, my friend has everything," said Miriam, "and besides, shopping can be fun."

"Oh, it is fun," laughed Anemone, "by the end of the day Eureka, I guarantee you will have caught the shopping bug."

They then stopped in front of what looked like a small boutique called Svey Maki, "We're here," said Miriam. "The owner is an old friend of mine and one of the best in the business, we can get everything we need here."

As they walked in the door, a set of chimes rang, and a woman not much shorter than Miriam, walked out from behind a counter, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She was wearing a pair of vintage jeans, a red blouse and a light beige jacket. She ran up to Miriam in her heels, "Hola, Miriam, it has been to long," she said. "How are you? What can I help you with today?"

"Likewise Sven, I'm fine," she said, "actually I am here to get some of my friends here…" she pointed to Eureka, Anemone, Maeter and Alexya, "new wardrobes as they are now Starfleet officers and part of their tasks require them to have clothes they can get dirty in, as well as some nice clothes for the regular holidays."

"I think we can do that," said Sven, "so let's start with the two young ladies," she pointed to Eureka and Anemone, "you ladies are very pretty, especially your wings," Eureka blushed, "and both of you have bodies most women would kill for. Oh sorry, I'm Sven, owner and proprietor of this shop, and your names are?"

"I'm Eureka."

"My name is Anemone."

They shook hands; "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, now let's start by find you some lingerie."

"Sven, Eureka, if you don't mind I am going to get the kids all set up with new clothes," interjected Miriam. "Oh and before I forget, the special requests I called you about Sven; here is the information you need for it." She handed a small data tablet to Sven.

"Sure, go ahead girl," chuckled Sven, "you know where to find everything and I should be able to get this done in time to go with the rest of the order. Just don't let your cat there shred the merchandise." She pointed at Senari.

"I don't mind Miriam," said Eureka happily. "Have fun Maeter."

"I will mama," replied Maeter, and with that the four disappeared into another part of the shop.

"Don't worry, I won't ma'am," said Senari following Alexya and Maeter to another part of the store.

"Great another talking cat. So," said Sven examining both girls closely, "judging by your needs and your wings Eureka, this is going to be fun. But first I must ask, do either of you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" asked Eureka.

"She means Renton sis," laughed Anemone. "Yes, both of us have boyfriends, and we would like to impress them." She winked.

"Well, in that case, do either of you know what bra size you are?"

"Well, I am a B," said Anemone, "with a 34 inch band, but it has been a while."

"I don't know," said Eureka slightly confused. "What are we talking about?"

"Wait, you have never worn a bra before?" Sven pulled one off the rack next to her and showed it to Eureka. "You look to be sixteen years old and you are telling me you have never worn one of these?"

"Oh, those," declared Eureka, "I don't know, someone else always took care of that for me."

"Well, let's get you measured, follow me, both of you," said Sven leading them over to one of the fitting rooms. She pulled a cloth measuring tape from her pocket and started to unroll it. "Eureka, you first, go in and take your jacket and shirt off, then let me know when you are ready."

Eureka walked in and after closing the curtain behind her, shed her jacket, shirt and her old bra, hanging them on hooks that were on the wall next to her, while there was a mirror in front of her. "Alright Sven, I'm ready," said Eureka calmly, standing there completely topless, she felt rather cold.

Sven walked in, and putting a notepad on the shelf on the other side of the tiny dressing room, she took in her hands a weird looking measuring tape that split at one end into two branches. "I had to run and get my other tape, sorry about that, but with your wings I am going to have to make you a custom bra. Could you please extend your wings so I can get an accurate measurement and raise your arms out parallel to the floor?" Eureka obliged. "Some of the more exotic alien species that come to my shop require similar custom fits to yours." Sven took two measurements, one just under Eureka's bust and took some notes on her pad, and then, she took another measurement, also writing this down. "Alright, you can get dressed now Eureka, and then go and find some lingerie you like as well as some sports bras that you can wear to work, your bra size is 32 A and I am guessing you know your panty size?" Eureka had now finished putting on her old bra, shirt and jacket.

"Yes, that I know," replied Eureka, "thank you, now I can shop on my own for clothes." Then she left the dressing room shortly after Sven.

"Alright, Anemone, you're next," declared Sven. "Eureka, as you find stuff you like just put it on the counter next to the register."

As Eureka walked through the racks, the sheer number of choices in lingerie overwhelmed her. However, she soon remembered what Talho had once told her about having mainly white for most of her undergarments, so she pulled 8 basic white sets of panties and bras off the rack. She then found herself drawn to some more extravagant under-things. She spotted a light blue set of panties and a bra with a lacy teal colored lining. She just had to have it. After checking to see that it was the right size, she snagged it off the rack. It reminded her so much of her old military uniform, of the same blue color. She then spotted on the next rack over a sensual black pair that she knew Renton would drool over, and so she sifted through the various sizes, until finding one that would fit and seized it as well.

"Find anything good Eureka?" came Anemone's voice from behind, making her jump.

"Don't scare me like that," stated Eureka, regaining her composure. "I have found ten I like, but no sports bras yet and I am not sure what else to pick. However, I think I am starting to catch this…shopping bug." She chuckled to herself but then frowned.

"Well, let's see what you got sis," said Anemone. Eureka handed her what she had picked out thus far. Anemone smiled, as she looked them over, "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Can you suggest another two for me?"

"Sure, let's see here..." Anemone looked around and eventually spotted a traditional, lavender number in Eureka's size, and pulled it from the rack. "This is perfect for you," she handed it to Eureka, who smiled. After finding a red strapless ensemble to total out to a full dozen sets for Eureka, she helped Anemone find another dozen for herself, as well some nice sports bras for working out in. They then moved on to jeans. After sifting through piles of vintage jeans and t-shirts they found several shirts they liked and fell in love with boot-cut jeans, emptying the shelves of the size they needed. They added this to their growing stack of clothing by the register. Then after roaming through the store for a bit they found some nice selections of dresses, skirts and blouses, as well as a wide variety of socks and some additional workout clothes.

"This is so much fun!" declared Eureka.

"Sounds like you're hooked!" Anemone laughed.

"Of course...Oh my GOSH!!!!" Eureka froze where she stood, staring at a pair of black and metallic silver high-heels. "I so want these and they are my size, a four!"

"Then they are yours," said Sven walking up next to them.

"Thank you!" declared Eureka, taking the heels from the shelf and adding them to her growing pile of clothing on the counter.

"By any chance do you have that style in bronze and black, size five?" asked Anemone.

"Yeah, hold on," replied Sven, "let me get them out of storage in the back room." Sven then disappeared to the back, returning after a few minutes, with a shoebox containing the exact shoes Anemone described.

As she opened it, the sight that met her eyes made them grow wide and she screamed with joy, "I'll take them!" Anemone then added the box of shoes to her pile of clothing. Sven meanwhile had put Eureka's shoes in the box they came in and added them to her pile.

"Wait," paused Eureka, "should we try them on to make sure they fit?"

"Of course," replied Sven happily, "take a seat over in those chairs by the windows and I will help you both try on your shoes."

After helping Eureka slip her feet into the shoes, Sven looked at Anemone to see if she needed any help. "Seems you have worn heels before Anemone," commented Sven.

"Yeah, I did, but these are far more comfortable and very much my style. Come on sis, let's see how these feel," she pulled Eureka to her feet.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" asked Eureka

"Just walk around a bit Eureka," said Sven, "make sure they feel right on your feet and that they are comfortable."

After walking around a bit in the shoes Eureka began to smile, "I love these, now I really want them." She then walked back to the chair and sat down to put the shoes back in the box.

"I like these too," added Anemone as she sat down from walking around, to put the shoes back in the box. "They are much more comfortable than my last set pair. I ain't changing my mind now, I will definitely take them." Sven put the boxes back with their respective piles. "So what else can I get you two?" asked Sven.

"Well, before we leave," said Eureka, "I could use some new makeup as my old kit is no good anymore."

"I've never bought makeup before," said Anemone, "so I'm clueless."

"Mama may I get this outfit?" came Maeter's voice from the back of the store in the pre-teen section.

"Hold that thought," chuckled Eureka, "motherhood calls. Coming Maeter."

Meanwhile across town, Eli and Moishe were taking around the guys on a tour. "That was a great lunch," said Matthieu.

"Thank you for the burgers Mr. Eli," said Maurice.

"Thank you," yelled Linck hugging Eli's leg like a leach.

"You're welcome," said Eli calmly, "but do you mind letting go of my leg please?"

Renton glared at Linck, "Oh, sure, of course," said Linck releasing his grip on Eli's leg.

"Well, I'm glad you all invited me to come along," said Axel, "but why are we going to a jewelry... Renton wait you aren't..."

"Yes, I am grandpa," said Renton, "and so is Dominic." Dominic nodded. "I felt it only right for you to come along; aside from Holland, I have great trust in your advice for what I want to do."

Holland blushed slightly bringing a laugh from everyone as they walked along the sidewalk. "Thanks Renton, that means a lot. Anyway nothing beats a good hamburger," said Holland, "after a 30 minute shopping spree. I still don't understand why women take four times as long as us guys. I mean, we were out of those clothing stores in no time, and managed to get everything we need."

"Not everything," chuckled Renton.

"Yeah, where is this place?" asked Dominic.

"Not much further," said Moishe, "just another block."

"You said you knew the owner Eli," said Sumner, "how do you know him?"

"I bought jewelry from him for Anna, including her wedding ring." They walked up to the door of a small hole in the wall shop, with a rickety wrought-iron sign, which was painted with the name, Schlein Studios Jewelry. The ten of them shuffled into the shop, letting the rickety door shut behind them. "Benyamin, you here?" yelled Eli into the dimly lit jewelry shop, he rapped on the wooden counter next to the register. On either side of this counter were perpendicular rows of glass cases filled with jewelry. "I have some customers for you, the ones I contacted you about, wanting the custom engagement rings."

"Yeah, I'm here, give me a second, while I grab the cases," yelled a voice from the back. After a few seconds a man looking to be in his early fifties, came up to the front and placed the two large cases, on the counter with a low thud. "So who are the lucky guys?"

It took some prodding but eventually Axel and Holland managed to shove Renton and Dominic to the counter, "Us sir," the two of the said meekly.

"Renton," Renton said raising his hand.

"Dominic."

"No need to be so formal," laughed Benyamin, sticking out his hand, which Dominic, then Renton shook, "just call me Ben. So, what do you boys have in mind for your lucky ladies; metal, stones, type of diamond, what do you have in mind?"

"You don't mind if the rest of us look around, do you?" asked Holland.

"Don't you have just a traditional ring?" asked Dominic.

"You're kidding right?" chuckled Ben. "After what Holland and Axel told me about your girlfriends, and how you feel about them, the status quo ain't going to cut it. The rest of you feel free to look all you want."

"So then, what would you suggest?" asked Renton. "Maurice, Linck stay with me please."

"But papa!" exclaimed Linck.

"Why can't we look around?" added Maurice.

"Because, I said so and I rather you not break anything in here, so stay with me please, besides you two can help me pick something out."

"You their father?" asked Ben.

"Not officially, yet, but I hope to be soon, they're adopted."

"Well, anyway down to business, so I have only two questions, when are your birthdays and when are their birthdays?"

"Well, Anemone was born in mid-September, and I was born in early May."

"I was born right at the end of February and Eureka was born, if you can call it that, in late July."

"Hmmmm, so for you Renton, a silver ring, with inlaid rubies, aquamarine and a central diamond in the mount." Ben started rummaging through the drawers of the cases, "Ah, here we are, I just got in a shipment of Mexican silver, so pick out a mount and we can build around that. But remember, we have to put in three stones, so choose wisely." He handed Renton a tray full of all sorts of different empty rings, of numerous styles. "Now Dominic, hmmmm, you're in luck, I still have a fair number of empty platinum mounts for you to use," Ben went back to rummaging through the drawers, meanwhile Dominic's mouth fell open in shock of the metal to be used for the ring he would be getting for Anemone. "Here it is, platinum style mounts, find something you like and make sure it has room for a central diamond with a sapphire inlay."

"Uncle Dominic?" asked Maurice, Dominic just stood there, mouth still agape. "Do the flies taste good?" Maurice then reached up to try to close Dominic's mouth.

This action yanked Dominic back to reality and he closed his mouth on his own, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your mouth was hanging open," stated Maurice, "mama says it is bad manners to have your mouth hanging open for no reason."

"He's right Dominic," laughed Ben. He started to sift through the remaining drawers, pulling out the ones with rubies, aquamarine, sapphire and of course diamonds. "So have you two made you decisions?"

"Yeah," said Renton, "I like this one." He handed the empty ring to Ben.

"Ah, the tri-stone mount, perfect for what you need, good choice."

"Thanks," replied Renton, "but Linck and Maurice talked me into it, thanks boys." Maurice and Linck just smiled.

"Found it!" declared Dominic, he handed the mount he had picked to Ben.

"Your girlfriend is going to turn to a water works with this, superb choice. I like to call this the dual-ribbon or mobius mount. We can encrust one of these branch lines with sapphires."

"We?" asked Dominic, Renton just laughed to himself, having a pretty good idea what was about to happen.

"Yes, we," replied Ben, "follow me to the back, all four of you please. These are your rings to give, not mine, for your girlfriends, not mine. So you should make them, with my guidance and occasional assistance of course."

Axel had heard all of this, and as the four had disappeared to the back with Ben, he nudged Eli, "I like this guy's business ethic," chuckled Axel.

"That's nothing," sniggered Eli, "he had me make my engagement ring for Anna, totally from scratch, including pouring the molten metal to make the ring."

Hearing this, Axel continued to roll with laughter.

"Hey there…" Kolevis said as she rolled from her bed and looked at Sionn who had passed out there after taking going through the transporter for the first time in a several months. Kolevis laughed to herself as she remembered appearing in her room with him, still sharing their kiss from the cave. He was so cute a lovable, falling into her, energy drained from his body. She had helped him over to her bed and laid him down with her close by his side. They had taken a relaxing nap back aboard the _Hornet_. The room was pitch black except for the light from earth glowing a faint blue in the room through her window. She stretched out her body, arms above her head. Sionn opened his eyes slowly to see the girl of his dreams showing the curves of her body right in front of him as she stretched. The slight blue glow emanated around her bust and hips. She was so beautiful. The light only added to her blue hair. It glistened as it moved through the blue glow. She looked down at him and saw a glint of light in his eyes slightly before he shut them quickly and begin to blush. She blushed at this and then her heart began to race. "Hmm… well if you aren't going to get up, I'm going to take a shower then." She smiled as she walked away from the bed and into her bathroom, ripping her sweatshirt off as she went, and then looking back at Sionn, who had wide-open eyes at this point, utterly stunned. She smiled and blushed before turning the corner into her restroom.

"Hey hey…Kat…" Sionn said as he popped around the corner and saw a door partially shut. He heard the water running and so he knew she was in there, bathing herself. "Love…is there another shower I could use? These dirty clothes are just…well…horrible." He looked at them. They were dirt stained and smelled of scub coral caves. He loosened his gauntlets as she replied.

"Sionn, you can go into your quarters and take a shower there. I wanted to come with you and show you the place but if you want to go on ahead, that'd be okay with me." She frowned, hoping that he would wait for her. There was a long pause.

"I'm sure I'd rather you show me the place. I wouldn't want to do something by myself on a ship I'm unfamiliar with and leave you here all alone…" He said softly, realizing there really wasn't anyone else onboard. It gave him a chill just thinking about it…He then the heard the water shut off and the door swing open in front of him. Before him stood Kolevis, almost at tears with a towel wrapped tight against her, hair still soaking wet. Her cheeks were red with love and she was panting.

"Oh Sionn!" she gasped. "Thank you…for being here with me!" She grabbed him close to her and gave him a kiss. "I don't know what I'd do if I was the only one on this dark big ship." He had never smelled such a lovely scent in all his life. He melted in her embrace. The smell of sweet spice shrouded him. Blood rushed to his head, and his heart just wanted to pour out. Her body was so close to him, but she didn't care anymore. He was hers. They were made for each other.

"Hey now…love, you're getting all dirty again after you got so clean." He said out of utter shock as he looked down to see her covered breasts rubbing against his chest and the dirt from his clothes getting all over her. "We need to get you into some clothes quickly."

"Oh really? Am I getting that dirty?" She looked cross-eyed down at her nose where she could see some dirt had already gotten onto it. "Nya!" She then rubbed her face on his, to try and get it off. She smiled as she did so, wanting to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey! Haha is that necessary?"

"Now we have each other rubbed into our faces." She smiled wide and then hopped up and slammed the door behind her. Sionn was left there against the wall with a cloud of love and the smell of spíosra all around him. He slid down the wall to his knees and waited for her to return. He was the happiest he had ever been before. "Ready?" She asked from behind the door. She then opened it and before him stood a brand new Kolevis. A woman he had never seen before. She was wearing a near-skin-tight, thick, dark red blouse, with a knee-length black skirt. She also had a black shawl wrapped around her neck. It was thick, covering nearly her entire shoulder area and it draped down her back lower than her elbows. His heart skipped a beat. "You like?" She asked as she twirled around in front of him. The dark red glinted in light. It had little bits of sparkle embedded into it.

"…I…uhh…um...wow...okay…." his stuttering was put to an end when she smiled and came up to him and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Let's get over to your quarters." She dragged him by the hand until she opened the sliding door to the hallway. The corridors were dark and empty. No one was there on the ship and so she felt a chill go down her spine as she realized this. She pulled Sionn close to her and then slipped him into the room that was closest to hers. "Lights!" She yelled. The lights came on and revealed the entire room to his eyes. He viewed his quarters with a wide smile. They had moved his entire workshop into his room without even telling him. A table was set up for him to get all of his inventions done and tested. His tools and a robotic assistant and everything he could ask for was in his studio. It was like a dream come true. He looked around to the other parts of the room and viewed his bed, a queen size, with thick covers. He saw cabinets and drawers filled with clothes he had filed for before staying on Earth with Alexya two months ago. Tears almost came to his eyes, but he resisted. He saw his own bathroom as well. He entered into it and looked around. "Hey. Ruairdridh." Sionn looked around at Kat who was leaning against the opening into his restroom.

"Kolevis." He smiled. "What is it?"

"Take off those clothes and hop in the shower. We got a dinner to go to." She blushed and wiggled off of the doorway. "I also wanted to show you this…" she said, bending down in front of him to a button right behind him. She clicked it and then grabbed his hand. "Look." She pointed to a section of wall in his bathroom that vibrated and then steam came out of the cracks in it. It instantly slid into the wall, revealing a passageway into her bathroom. "When I have bad dreams…don't mind me if I slip into your bed with you." She winked and then shoved him into the shower, and plopped herself onto his bed and got comfortable while he got undressed and turned on the water, utterly ecstatic.

Back at Svey Maki, the girls had finished raiding the racks and Eureka and Anemone were now sifting through the available makeup options, while Sven helped Maeter and Alexya make a custom collar for Senari. They had settled on a yellow collar, with silver metallic thread interwoven in. Senari was purring as she watched Sven stitch the collar together, all the while Maeter and Alexya were running their hands through her fur. She especially loved it when they rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nice color choice Alexya," commented Sven.

"Thank you," said Alexya, "I like how it makes her eyes seem even brighter than they already are."

"Yeah," interjected Maeter, "even without the collar, they are the brightest yellow eyes I've ever seen."

"Yellow, yellow, yellow," said Senari, "what is the big deal about yellow, it is just a color. How many color options can there possibly be?"

"Thousands Senari," replied Maeter, "thousands!"

"You sure? I only see four colors: red, blue, yellow and green."

"That's 'cause you are a cat!" laughed a voice. Anna, Talho, Hilda and Ruri had just walked into the shop.

"I'm sorry ma'am..." said Sven. "Oh, it's you Anna, are they with you?" She pointed at Talho, Hilda and Ruri.

"Yeah, they're with me. Where are Eureka, Anemone and Miriam?"

"Mama and Aunt Anemone are over by the checkout counter," said Maeter. "I think they are trying to decide what makeup to get."

Hilda turned and looked at Talho with a look of fear in her eyes, "You don't think?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," replied a worried Talho, as the two headed over to where Eureka and Anemone were.

"Sven, mind if I look around?" asked Ruri.

"Sure, go ahead, same for you Anna."

"Thanks."

"But why can't I have the darker colors?" whined Anemone. "I like the red."

"Sis, trust me, too much or very heavy makeup is going to make you look worse, not better," said Eureka. "You have a similar skin color to mine, so please take my advice and realize less is more."

"She is right Anemone," said Talho, as she and Hilda walked up to the counter. "It seems you have remembered what I taught you years ago Eureka." Talho started sifting through Anemone and Eureka's selections to see what they had found.

"Don't remind me, I looked like a ghost or something," said Eureka, "Renton said I looked like a clown. My first experience with makeup was an embarrassing disaster."

"So what should I use," quipped Anemone, "just an eyelash curler?"

"Well, Eureka is right," said Hilda, "the two of you have almost identical skin tones. I think this pink rouge would be perfect for the two of you."

"I like the apricot color on them myself," injected Miriam.

"So why not both," said Talho. "I think it is high time you learned to mix and match anyway Eureka. Speaking of which, I like the selections you two made, very nice, especially the shoes, those boys are going to be speechless when they see you in these things."

"Thanks Talho," they both said in unison.

"So, how about some lip color to go with that rouge," said Hilda.

"But..." stammered Eureka.

"Eureka you are sixteen now," said Anemone, "I don't think lip color will be overkill. Besides, lipstick just isn't you, nor is it me, too high maintenance."

"But there are so many colors," said Eureka, "how do I know which one to use?"

"Hmmm," mused Talho scanning through the enormous array of lip-gloss colors. "Ah perfect, Eureka try this," she handed a bottle of coral rose lip color to Eureka.

Eureka unscrewed the cap and was dumbfounded to find a brush attached to the end of it. "Uh, Talho, how do I..."

"Just like lip balm, but rub the brush bristles on the surface of your lips." Eureka dipped the brush in the liquid and brushed it on her lips, and then smacked her lips together as she turned to face the mirror. "I knew I made a good choice for you, though, either of you could wear just about any of these colors, it is best to start with one and add colors slowly."

"Thanks, I really like it."

"Well that color looks good on you Eureka," stated Anemone, "but it just ain't me."

"Well, what about this," said Hilda, handing a bottle of sweet raisin lip color to Anemone. "You seem to have a thing for red, so this slightly darker shade might work."

"Well, there is only one way to find out," chuckled Anemone, and she began to apply the color to her lips. Turing to face the mirror, her eyes went wide, "Thanks Hilda, you are right, this color is so me."

"Your welcome."

Talho suddenly went into deep thought, putting her head in her hands.

"Talho, what are you thinking?" asked Eureka.

"Well, I think it is time for you to use more than just an eyelash curler," said Talho, "you two can add mascara to your kits, as I think you are ready for it."

"You will want to give them a waterproof mix Talho," said Miriam, "if there is anything I have learned growing up with my brother, it is to expect the unexpected."

"Point taken," mused Talho.

After Talho had taught Eureka and Anemone how to apply mascara, and their new makeup purchases had been packed up into a small pouch, they were joined by Ruri, Anna, Senari, Maeter and Alexya.

"Mama," said Alexya hugging Miriam, "I'm hungry, when are we going to go eat some lunch?"

"I'm hungry too," chimed Maeter.

"Sven, you know where to send the purchases, right?" asked Miriam.

"Yeah no worries, you will have them on the ship by this evening," said Sven. "Enjoy your lunch."

The ladies started exiting the shop, "Thank you," said Eureka, "and thank you for being so helpful."

"Not problem," yelled Sven as the door closed behind Eureka.

Once they were all back out on the street Anna and Miriam started talking, "You sure that is a good idea?" asked Anna.

"There is only one way to find out," said Miriam, "besides, they seemed to like the chili."

"If you say so?" said Anna.

"So where are we going for lunch," asked Talho.

"Well, as we are all a bit cold," said Miriam, "how about a Vietnamese noodle house, they have some spicy food."

"Count me in," said Anemone.

"Me too," said Eureka.

"Well, enough talk," said Talho, "we are all hungry, so let's go!"

Back at the jewelry store, the guys were leaving with the finished rings. "Thanks Ben," said Eli, "you always do the best work."

"I don't," laughed Ben, "my customers do, you know that Eli."

"Yeah I do," replied Eli, "but still thanks, and I will keep in touch."

"We'll let you know how things turn out," added Renton walking out the door followed by Maurice and Linck.

"I look forward to hearing about it," replied Ben, "and if I don't hear from you, you will hear from me."

"Don't worry, we won't forget," added Dominic, "with the amount of work we put in to these rings those girls are going to have to do a little bit of work to get them, right Renton?"

"Well, it is only fair," chuckled Renton.

Once they were all outside the shop, Eli turned to face the rest of the guys; "Well we still have four hours to kill before going down to the deli, so how about we get some things for you all to put in your rooms."

"You mean some furniture and the like," asked Sumner.

"Yeah, that and more," said Moishe, "like dishes, and books and entertaining things."

"Oh, ok," said Matthieu, "so what are we waiting for, let's go..."

Back at the noodle house the girls had just finished their lunch. They were seated at a large round table, Alexya sitting in between her mother and Maeter. Eureka, Miriam and Alexya were in a heated discussion. "But Senari is my cat!" cried Alexya.

"And she still will be," said Eureka. "I'm just saying that I would like to help you take care of her Alexya."

"Alexya dear," said Miriam gently, "We're going to be right next door to Eureka and her family. Senari will have access to both of our rooms, so she won't be stuck in one room or the other. Besides, there will be times you are too busy with your class work to take care of her."

"Okay," said Alexya wiping away the tears, "but then can I come over to spend the night sometimes with Maeter?"

"Of course you can," smiled Eureka, "I'm sure she would love to have you over to spend the night, is that alright with you Miriam?"

"I have no problems with it," said Miriam, "in fact, Maeter...how would you like to occasionally come over and spend the night with Alexya?"

"I would love to," squealed Maeter, "and I think having Senari live with us is going to be so cool."

"Yes, it is sweetie," replied Eureka

"Well, I hate to interrupt this wonderful conversation," interjected Senari, "but I am going to need more than just staff, food, water and a bed."

"She is right," admitted Miriam. "Anna, where are we going next?"

"To a store where they can get things to fill their rooms with," she replied.

"Well, in that case," said Miriam looking at Eureka, "we can get some supplies for Senari as well. Anemone, do you need anything for Gulliver?" Anemone was sitting on the other side of Eureka.

"Well, it would be nice if I could get her some toys and maybe some treats," Anemone replied.

"I'm sure we can get those things," said Miriam.

"So Eureka, what do you plan on buying to furnish your room with?" asked Hilda.

"I don't know," thought Eureka. "Some plants would be nice, but aside from that, I don't know."

"Well, we still have some of your stuff on the Gekko, so I am sure we can dig something out," remarked Talho, "however, I do agree that some plants would be nice."

"Well if you are going to keep a cat in your room," declared Miriam, "you might want to consider cacti, the sharp spines will keep Senari away."

"Hey," riposted Senari, "that's no fun!"

"That's the idea," retorted Miriam.

"Well, we have spent enough time here," interjected Anna, "what do you all say we get going, and continue with our shopping."

Once outside, they all turned to Anna, "So where are we going?" asked Ruri.

"How about Stor?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," remarked Miriam, "I think we should be able to find everything we need at Stor."

Meanwhile right outside Stor, "Well here we are," said Eli. "Axel the store over there," he pointed to a small shop dwarfed in size to Stor, "that is the place that I contacted about your special order, they should have your kits ready by now."

"So I guess I will meet up with you all in a bit," replied Axel.

"Mind telling us what you are getting at this store old man?" asked Holland.

"Wouldn't you like to know," replied Axel, he winked at Renton, who nodded, "none-the-less, you will find out soon enough. See you all in a while." With that Axel headed off to the small shop next-door."

"Renton, is he up to what I think he is?" asked Dominic.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough," smiled Renton.

"If you say so," replied Matthieu.

As the rest of the guys entered Stor, they immediately were amazed at how big the place was. "How much stuff does this place offer?" asked Sumner, trying to keep his jaw off the floor.

"In terms of furnishings," said Moishe, "anything and everything."

"Well, I think a nice coffee table and a smaller sofa would be a great addition to our quarters," said Renton.

"I'm with you there," interjected Dominic, "Eli, mind if we split up?"

"Not without us you are," came two voices from behind.

"Come on Holland," said Talho walking up behind him, "we should find something I can recline on."

"Don't you mean we?" asked Holland.

"Come on," said Talho dragging him to the escalator going to the showroom, "we need to talk."

"Come on Matthieu," said Hilda, "we have some buying to do."

"Uh...can't we talk about this first?" pleaded Matthieu.

"NO!"

"Now, Ruri, you know we only have a limited amount of space in our quarters," begged Sumner beseeching her.

"Oh, we'll make it work," she smiled happily, "now let's go."

"Come on boys," said Anemone seizing Dominic's hand, "we're double teaming for our shopping fun."

"Oh and Miriam and her daughter are joining us," added Eureka, putting her arm on Renton's shoulder. Meanwhile Senari had perched herself on Eureka's shoulder, prompting Eureka to take her other hand to rub her on the back of the neck.

"Daughter?" asked Dominic.

"It's me Dominic," smiled Alexya.

"So we are looking for love-seats and coffee tables," said Miriam, "what else are we looking for? I know Alexya here could use some stuff for her room, how about some pretty green pillows and furnishings for your room." The ten of them hopped onto the escalator.

"Yeah, but can they blue instead?" asked Alexya.

"Sure they can."

"Renton," Eureka gave him a puzzled look, "why do you want a small sofa, isn't the one already in the room good enough?"

"It's nice, but I want to be able to sit closer to you on the sofa, and still be comfortable." He said this while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What about the kids?" asked Eureka, now blushing.

"You will be able to find something that can fit them as well," interjected Miriam, "don't worry."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Dominic, "Gulliver has a habit of staking claim to the furniture. I just hope whatever we get can support her weight."

"Oh she is not that heavy," countered Anemone.

"Don't worry," laughed Miriam, "their furniture could support objects ten times their own weight."

As the group made their way through the showroom floor, they saw all sorts of interesting things. Often Miriam had to remind them that they had a limited amount of space and most of the stuff they saw was either far too big for their quarters or was already provided.

"You were right," Anemone laughed, "they do have everything here."

"And there is what we are looking for," declared Renton, pointing to the beginning of the living room section of the showroom.

"Am I too late to join you all?" asked a voice from behind.

"Great-grandpa Axel!" shouted the kids, as they made their way carefully to him through the crowds, hugging him tightly when they reached him.

"Nice to see you too," chucked Axel hugging them. He then noticed Alexya standing next to Miriam. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Alexya," she declared running up to Axel, nearly running into other customers in the process, and bringing a glare to Miriam's face. Alexya did not notice this, but instead stopped short of hugging Axel, gaving him a confused look, "Can I have a hug?" she asked. Meanwhile Eureka, Anemone, Dominic, Renton and the kids started looking at couches.

"Sure, but can you first do something for me, please," requested Axel.

"What?"

"Can you promise me you won't run like that again, unless an adult tells you to?"

"Okay," smiled Alexya, "but why not?"

"Because it is dangerous and you might hurt yourself. Now we would not want that now would we?"

"No sir," said Alexya meekly.

"Hey, no need to cry over it," said Axel hugging her. "We all make mistakes, what is important is that we learn from them."

"Hey gramps," yelled Renton waving his hands wildly. Eureka, the kids and him were crowded around a white, oddly shaped loveseat, which had a grey tinting to the fabric color. Miriam, Alexya and Axel walked over to where they were standing to take a look at the set of items themselves. "I think we found something, actually a full set to be exact."

"Excellent pick Renton," said Axel, "but I thought you wanted a loveseat?"

"Well, we thought about that," said Eureka sprawling out on the couch, "but with the kids, we want something we can all sit down together on, and with the chaise on the end, we can recline and relax after a long and hard day of work. Which, based on what Renton has told me about your work ethic Axel, and though I don't mind it, this would be a wonderful means to relax. Renton what is Falstaff though?" The kids quickly joined her on the couch.

"Oh that must be the name of the couch, just like this table is called Bentoblanca and the lamp," said Renton, "this is interesting, Marinesilber. Well kids, what do you think?"

"I like it," nodded Maurice folding his arms.

"Me too," declared Maeter, fidgeting around to get comfortable.

"I like it too," smiled Linck, "so are we going to get it Mama?"

"Renton," asked Eureka with a quizzical look, "what do you think? I say we get this, in this color, with the table and the lamp." She was looking at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course," said Renton, "I like it a lot too, now let's see if Dominic and Anemone have found something."

"Thank you Renton," Eureka said jumping to her feet, hugging him tightly.

Meanwhile, in another part of the showroom Anemone was trying to talk Dominic into a leather loveseat she had found and dragged him over to look at. "Come on Dominic," she firmly pleaded, "it is so our style, and will look great in our quarters."

"But it's leather," protested Dominic, "which is hard to care for and expensive."

"No, it is not, you doofus," asserted Anemone, her right fist raised, "it is less than what Eureka and Renton are looking at over there" she pointed to the others still gathered around the Falstaff loveseat, "and according to this tag all it needs is a good vacuuming and a damp cloth to clean it."

"Okay, okay," said Dominic raising his hands defensively, "you win but we still need to find a coffee table to go with it, as well as the lamp we picked out already."

"How about that one?" asked Anemone cheerfully as the two walked over to the table she was pointing at. "I like the mahogany color, and it matches well with the style of the loveseat."

"Sure, why not. Well, I think that is about it," said Dominic, "shall we go join the others?"

"Yeah, lets," smiled Anemone, all signs of her earlier aggression now gone. "You can go with Renton to get the furniture we picked out and help him get what he needs. I am going to help Miriam and Eureka to find bed linens for the kids."

"Wait...WHA!?" spluttered Dominic, as they joined the others.

"You heard right," replied Renton, "our couch is several pieces, so I need some help, besides, my grandpa will also be helping us."

"We will meet up with you guys at the checkout," said Miriam.

"Will do," said Axel. "Come on let's find this stuff in the warehouse, I already had one of the sales people reserve the items, and they are all in stock."

"See you boys in a bit," said Eureka and Anemone, leaving them to go with Miriam, Senari and the kids to get bed linens.

After navigating through the rest of the maze that was the showroom floor, Axel, Renton and Dominic finally reached the warehouse. Before proceeding further Renton stopped to get a cart, meanwhile Dominic just stood there, "Aren't you going to get a cart Dominic?" he asked him, Axel just gave him a look as if to say, "You better get a cart!"

"Oh, yeah sure," he quivered nervously, grabbing a cart.

"So where to first Gramps?" asked Renton.

"First we get the lamps that you want," stated Axel, "follow me."

As the navigated through the warehouse they saw the Eureka, Anemone and the others wave at them and smile. They waved back and smiled nervously. After a few more seconds of navigating through the warehouse, they reached the lighting section.

"Alright," said Axel, "those lamps should be around here somewhere, so let's find them and load them into the cart."

"I think those are what we are looking for," said Renton pointing to a corner in the lighting shelves where the two floor lamps stood. "Which one did you get?" asked Renton, as he and Dominic walked through the rows towards the floor lamps.

"We chose the Gleicher floor lamp. Are these them?" asked Dominic, pointing to one large, fat, box and one large, narrow, box.

Renton pulled a ticket out of his pocket, "The narrow one is the Gleicher floor lamp, and the bigger box is the Winkelpunkt lamp for Eureka and me," as he looked up he saw Dominic standing back over by the cart, having placed a Gleicher floor lamp in it. "Hey, Dominic," Renton yelled, "I would appreciate some help here!"

"But..." stuttered Dominic.

"Go and help your future brother-in-law," declared Axel. "NOW!!!" Axel yelled as he turned and kicked Dominic in the tush.

"Okay, okay..." Dominic muttered as he walked back over to where Renton was. "I still don't understand why you need help Renton, mine was not that heavy."

"Well, you and Anemone did not decide on a floor lamp that weighs at least 6.8 kilograms, so I could use some help. Besides, Dominic, we are going to be training together, working together, living practically right next to each other and soon we will officially be in-laws so," Renton started sliding the box with the lamp off the shelf, "you and me need to start working together, for our sakes and those of our family and friends."

"You're right Renton," said Dominic helping him lift the box off the shelf, "I apologize, I guess I just have not had anyone who has cared about me so much before, other than Anemone, thanks Renton. I would call you 'bro', but it might give our girlfriends an idea of what we are planning."

"No," said Renton, as they loaded the box onto the other cart, "that would not be good," they then continued onward to the portion of the warehouse in which the furniture was located, "and by the way, there is no need to apologize." When they got to the main section the warehouse they quickly were able to locate the boxes in which the coffee tables. However, it took a full ten minutes to wrangle each of the flat-packed, unassembled, coffee tables off their shelves and onto each of the carts.

As they made their way to where the large living room furniture was shelved, Axel pulled them aside with the carts, into an adjacent aisle, "We have a problem."

"And what would that be gramps?" asked Renton.

"Because the boxes the couches are in are extremely big," he said pointing to an aisle filled with boxes that were several times that of any of the other flat-packs.

"You guys need some help," came a voice rounding the corner, it was Eureka, Anemone, Senari, Miriam and the kids. Senari was once again perched on Eureka's shoulder.

"Eureka," asked Renton, "you sure you are alright with Senari on your shoulder like that?"

"As long as she does not dig her claws in too much, I don't mind," she smiled, "besides, I might as well get used to it since she is now, legally, our cat."

"Our cat?"

"Oh, yeah," said Eureka, "I forgot to tell you that we stopped by an Animal Registration office on the way here and made it legal, but Alexya is still going to help from time to time, right?"

"That's right sis," smiled Alexya.

"Besides linens for the kids," said Eureka, "I also got some cat supplies for Senari, mainly some toys, a bed and two litter-boxes."

"I got some toys and bed for Gulliver," added Anemone, "I just hope she uses them." Dominic let go a sigh-of-relief upon hearing Gulliver now had her own bed, which he hoped she would use.

"Eureka," said Renton walking over to embrace her, "I thought we were going to discuss this first, before we adopted a pet?"

"We just did," she smiled, "and, I also recall discussing it with you yesterday when we woke up, so I decided to go ahead and adopt Senari. I see no problem with this, do you?"

"No, but..."

Before Renton could finish what he was saying, Eureka forced him to lean into her as she gave him a deep kiss to shut him up. After about a minute, Axel tapped Eureka on the shoulder, bring the two out of the kiss and up for air as she said, "You are drawing unwanted attention to yourselves."

"I don't care," chortled Eureka, "they can stare all they want, Renton is my man, and no one else's! Besides, I managed to achieve what I wanted, I shut him up."

"Yes, yes you did," laughed Renton. "That definitely ended our discussion."

Miriam just shrugged, "Anyway, we got two extra carts Axel," said Miriam, "as it's not wise to stack the boxed furniture on the flat packed items."

"You ladies don't have to help you know," stated Dominic trying to be the gentleman.

"Yeah, we can get this," added Renton, as the ten of them walked over to where the couches were stacked.

Pulling up one of the empty carts next to the boxes that contained the Fallstaff couch in the grayish tinted fabric, Eureka turned to Renton with a look of seriousness on her face, "Renton, I want to help you in any way I can, we're a family now and I am not as helpless as you think," she declared taking hold of one side of the first, and heaviest box with Renton taking hold of the other side. "On three?"

"Yeah, on three," said Renton

"One."

"Two."

"Three," said Eureka, but as they strained to move the box off the shelf and onto the cart, they were unable to get it to budge more than a few centimeters. "Kids, can you come over and help us?"

"Yes, mama," replied Maurice, Maeter and Link said in unison.

"I'll help too," added Alexya.

The four kids stood around the box and on the count of three the five of them pushed as hard as they could and slowly-but-surely they lid the first box onto the cart. Within 15 minutes they had gotten all five of the boxes they needed off the shelves and onto the cart.

Meanwhile, after much convincing, Dominic realized it was better to accept Anemone's help, and within five minutes, they had gotten their 76-kilogram leather couch off of the shelf and onto the other empty cart. All the while Axel and Miriam just watched to make sure they did not hurt themselves loading the last boxes onto the carts.

"Hey Kolevis…are you…awake?" Sionn asked as he shut off the water in his shower. He had fallen into a complete and utter daydream while relaxing in the hot water of his new quarters. He had completely lost track of time and had been in the shower for nearly an hour, enjoying it silently, all the while, thinking about his life. He stepped out and dried himself off quickly as he didn't hear any reply. "Hon…" he peered around the corner to see her passed out on his bed, uncovered, skirt and shawl sprawled out. She looked so delicate, so beautiful. He smiled at this as butterflies came into his stomach. He could never get enough of her. Never. "Dim." He said. Upon doing so the lights slowly fell until it was dark in his room. He looked through his drawers for some slacks and his semi-formal dress shirts. He put on a dark blue undershirt, like that of his lover's hair, and then threw on his Starfleet command over-shirt. It made him look official, and when he styled his hair in the mirror, he was quite impressed with how he looked. He then walked over to his studio table and found his latest invention that he had been working on: a shield for his back. Like his gauntlets, it extended a force field to protect his back, however its main purpose was to act as an anti-gravity field for if he were to fall onto his back or want to jump that extra height. He strapped it onto his back and then laid down with his love on his bed. "Clock. Notify. 9PM." He spoke and the computer dinged softly in reply. He curled up with her as he wrapped her arms around her shivering body. She was so cold in the silence all by herself. He noticed it. It was dead silent and completely dark. His eyes adjusted and could see the dim light coming from her bedroom through his bathroom. It was from her window that was kept open. Fear began to enter into him as he could think of no one else that was currently here on the ship…and then he thought of the kids' lines being cut. It was unbearable for him. He quickly got up and activated the shield on his back. He went into her room and looked around for any signs of movement. Nothing. "Door! Lock!"

"Affirmative. LC Kolevis's cabin is now locked from the inside from every opening apart from LC Ruairdridh's cabin." The computer replied.

Good, he thought. Now to check outside, he moved into his room quickly and pressed the button in the bathroom, closing off Kolevis's room from his. He then opened his door to the hallway and looked outside. No one. He checked around the corner and all that was there was darkness. Despite the relief it gave him that no one was spying on them from outside, it still made him a little uneasy about being the only ones on the ship that he knew of at least. He knew that there were others, of course, in other areas of this massive ship, but no one on this floor. It was a little unsettling. Closing the door to his room, he called to the brig. "Yes, command? Hi, I would like you to give me a scan of my floor please. I know we're the only ones supposed to be here. Yes. Yes, I am just a little worried about being followed, is all. Yea, is there anyone on this floor with us? What? Are the lights on? No there are no lights currently on in our corridor. What!?" Sionn felt a chill go down his spine as heard the bridge say that their systems show the lights are currently on in this hallway, but they obviously weren't. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye as he looked down the corridor again. Blue sparks. "Command it looks like we got a blown fuse box down here. Do you read me?" There was silence on the other end, as he realized communications had been cut. He dropped his communicator on the ground as he saw two small lights light up in the darkness. They looked like two green eyes from where he stood. They looked him dead in the eye and then disappeared in an arch of light. Someone had been watching them. He quickly ran into his room and yelled, "LOCKDOWN!" This woke Kolevis up and the doors instantly shut heavy steel rods into place against all the exits.

"Affirmative. LC Ruairdridh's cabin now in complete lockdown, only LC Ruairdridh can commence the free exit sequence."

"Sionn…heehee….nya…" Kat said as she sat up in his bed and looked over at him. "Wow honey, you look very….very…dóighiúil…tonight." This put his heart at a little ease. He knew they were somewhat safe, and when Kolevis in all her beauty expresses her love for him by spouting Gaelic, it subsided his fears.

"Since when did you learn Gaelic, love?" he said as he sat down next to her and laid her down with him. He turned off the shield on his back and began to strap on his gauntlets.

"I…I wanted to show you…that I love you," she said as she fell onto him and kissed him. She was half out of it. "It sounds so much better than… 'handsome'… in my opinion anyway…" she smiled as she relaxed on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slowly dozed back off to sleep. "…dóighiúil…" she breathed out.

"Bhíos do cheannsa ón am a dhearcamar sna súile ar a chéile…" he said to her softly, before closing his eyes. The scent of her soon engulfed him, making his head spin. His entire bed, his pillows, his clothes, his room, smelled of spíosra, and upon recognizing this, he relaxed and fell asleep with his love on his chest. He was safe from any harm and not worried about what could happen.

As they were walking to the checkout the kids were talking 100 words a minute about their new bed sheets they had picked out, and were now showing off to Renton, Dominic and Axel. Maeter had picked out a set of pink and bubblegum colored linens, while Linck had selected orange and lime for his. As for the older kids, after much pleading with her mother, Alexya gotten a set made up of light and purplish blue, and Maurice, taking the longest to decide, settled on trapar and forest green sheets.

As they were standing in line to checkout they first spotted Ruri and Sumner with a single large box on it, which Eureka guessed might be some sort of pre-assemble couch.

Behind them in line were Matthieu and Hilda with several unidentifiable flat-packs, a lamp and one large box.

"I wonder where Holland and Talho are?" asked Renton aloud.

"Right behind you," said a voice.

When they all turned around, they saw Holland and Talho pushing two flat bed carts filled with boxes of all shapes and sizes, some similar to the ones on Eureka and Renton's carts into the checkout line right behind them. Moreover, while Talho looked happy and upbeat, Holland had the appearance of someone who had just run a marathon and was beaten and bruised along the way.

"What happened to you?" asked Dominic, looking at Holland.

"Oh, he just needed some convincing," chuckled Talho.

"Call it whatever you want dear," smiled Holland, " it still hurt."

"So what's with all the boxes?" asked Anemone.

"We got a Falstaff couch with two chaises," said Talho happily, "in a gorgeous shade of light blue."

"We got the same type of couch," smiled Eureka, "but in a light gray and only one chaise, whatever that is."

"That's the foot rest Eureka," said Miriam.

Eureka looked at her feet in shame on the verge of tears, "Why is it that I still seem to know nothing about so many things," she sobbed, "it makes me feel so stupid."

"My girlfriend is not stupid," said Renton gently, yet assertively, as he hugged her. "No one knows everything, not even my grandfather," he winked at Axel, "though he likes to think he does." Axel just chuckled, quietly under his breath.

"Yeah, my mama is not stupid," said Maeter as she hugged her mother, Maurice and Linck joining her after a few seconds.

"Even I don't know everything," said Miriam, "but I am always willing to learn, and as friends we will always be there to help you with anything you need."

"She's right sis," said Anemone, "besides, I think you and I need to get together over a hot fudge sundae and talk about," she eyed Dominic, "our guys."

Dominic and Renton exchanged nervous expressions.

"I'd like that," smiled Eureka as she wiped away her tears. "Would you like to join us Talho?"

"Would I ever!" she exclaimed. "You had me at the hot fudge sundae."

Upon hearing this Holland, Dominic and Renton fainted and crumpled to the floor with a low thud.

"RENTON!"

"DOMINIC!"

"They're just fine girls," said Talho, "they just fainted that's all."

Jumping down from Eureka's shoulder, Senari walked up to Holland and started licking is left ear, as he was lying face down. He quickly woke up, rather disgusted, rubbing his left ear and just sulked. She got the same responses from Renton and Dominic when she "cleaned" their ears.

After making their way through the check out, and with everything sent up to the _Hornet_ using the same tags that Talho and Holland had used to send Anemone and Dominic stuff up from their house when they had to flee from the SOF.

"Well, that's the last one," said Moishe.

"And not a moment too soon," said Miriam.

"Yeah, I think we are all hungry," declared Anna, "so let's get going, we don't want to keep everyone waiting and the deli for us."

As they started walking, Eureka looked at Renton with a confused look, "Renton, what type of place is a deli?"

"I think it is some kind of sandwich shop," said Renton.

"Well, as long as they have good deserts," said Anemone, "I'm happy."

"Only the best," interjected Miriam, "cheese cake, more different types of pies than you can name, pastries, cookies and pudding, in all the selection of deserts can make a meal."

"Stop it Miriam," said Ruri, "you're making us hungry, and I for one am drooling." Ruri wiped her face on the sleeve of Sumner's shirt.

"Hey," yelled Sumner, "my shirt ain't your handkerchief Ruri!"

"Warning. Wake-up. The time is now 9PM. Warning. Wake-up. The time-" The computer had followed through with its wakeup alarm that Sionn had provided it make and was now flashing the lights on and off to help the two lovers come to reality.

"Okay! We're up!" Sionn yelled. Kat cringed beside him and grabbed him close. She didn't want to get up, but she knew that she had to very soon in order to make it to the deli. He got up and activated his shields around his body. "Open." He walked outside to a hallway with the lights on and a few guards, dozed off against the door of his cabin. "I guess they sent you after my communication went out. Thanks for protecting us but we gotta go." They didn't budge when he spoke but he could hear them snoring. He went back into his quarters and grabbed a transporter. "Kat, you wanna look at yourself in the mirror before we go?" He checked his appearance as well and spritzed his mouth with some mint leaf extract.

"Yeah…I don't feel too good." She stumbled into the bathroom and looked at herself. She washed her face and pressed the button to her room. She went in and got her makeup kit and came back to where Sionn was. She put on just a little bit mascara and eyeliner before smiling at herself and re-aligning her shawl. "Okay, love, I'm ready." She kissed him on the lips. "Oooh nice and minty fresh!" She grabbed the transporter and hugged onto him.

He smiled at her and held her hand. "LOCKDOWN MODE." Sionn wanted to make sure if that thing he saw in the halls ever came back, his inventions would be safe. He hugged her close and after getting a whiff of spíosra off of her body, he activated the transporter, beaming them both to the bridge. There they met the _Hornet_ command crew, Jobs, Woz, Ken-Goh, Moondoggie, Gidget, Talho's son Charles, Stoner, Mischa and Hap. They were all ready to go to the Deli and regroup with their Gekko-State family. They had met for the one of the first times and were now going to embark on a special meal to unite them all together. Sionn moved them over to the transportation floor after exchanging handshakes and greetings with everyone. Kolevis blushed as she was complimented on her beauty by Jobs and Woz, making Sionn even more excited that she was his.

"Ready?" Sionn asked, being the highest rank and the one with knowledge of the transportation device. They resounded a loud reply filled with excitement and cheer and when doing so they all disappeared into a large arch of light.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the shopping crew finally arrived at the Essex Deli, just as the sun was setting. Smiling, they all paused to enjoy the colorful sight.

"I never grow tired of watching something like this," Eli thought aloud as he was embracing Anna.

"So simple," said Renton hand-in-hand with Eureka.

"Yet so beautiful," added Dominic hugging Anemone.

"Ah yes, the simple things," said Talho.

As they watched the sun dip between the support towers of the Golden Gate Bridge, they stood together in the arms of their loved ones just staring at the sight. "That has to be one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen," sighed Anemone.

"Only because we are enjoying it together," added Dominic, to which Anemone responded by giving Dominic a kiss on the cheek.

"That is so true bro," said Renton, "having your family and friends around you makes it all the more special."

"That is so sweet Renton," said Eureka giving him a peck on the cheek as well. "I think I speak for all of us here when I say, moments like this are to be enjoyed, as they do not come often."

Everyone turned to look at Eureka with expressions of shock. "That was really thoughtful and deep Eureka," said Renton, making her smile. "I feel like I am going to cry now."

"Oh come on Renton," smirked Holland, "there is no reason to cry over something like that."

Eureka glared at him in response to hearing this as she handed Renton her handkerchief.

"But...I was..." Holland was cut off my Talho's open palm colliding with his left ear, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Sensitivity Holland," yelled Talho, "why don't you get some."

"Yes…dear," he gasped.

As they all walked in to the deli, they were greeted by the one of the hosts who showed them to the party room, where they were met by many of the members of the _Hornet's_ command crew. This included: Lt. Laura Avram, Ensign Ryan Sykes, Lt. Cmd. Jane McQueen, Lt. Cmd. Leonardo McQueen, Commander Corrin Avias, Lieutenants Kathryn and Jody Quint, even Lieutenant Joseph LaRusso and Lieutenant Catherine Gervais were there and seemed to be acting like they were far more than friends. Even the rest of Gekko State there, as well as Pazu and Sheeta Hikaru were there as well. They exchanged happy remarks and greetings. The excitement and love was felt from all around.

Talho and Holland made a beeline for Gidget, who along with James, had been watching over their son Charles, "So, he give you any trouble?" asked Talho.

"He was fine," said Gidget as she lifted baby Charles from her lap and handed him to Talho.

"Well, that is good," said Holland, "he has his mother's sense of discipline."

"We shall see how long that lasts," chuckled Talho.

"One can only hope," laughed James.

As they all took their seats Eli turned to the waiter standing in the room, "Is the special menu I requested ready?"

"Yes, sir, that they are," said the waiter, "and as long as there are no special requests, we can get that right out to you."

"Well, does anyone have a special order?" asked Eli.

"I would like a Belgian style waffle with chocolate fudge, marshmallows, and anything else that is sweet that you have. Oh and some Chai tea please," said Kolevis as she glared at Sionn. He had forgotten his flask. Sionn quivered in fear and made a mental note to always have his flask around.

Everyone stared at Kolevis, with looks of confusion over what she just asked for. Sionn just smiled; for even with her unique tastes in food, especially sweets, he still loved Kat.

"Baked salmon salad for me if you please," said Jody, Kathryn shaking her head in embarrassment over Jody's refusal to be adventurous.

"What?" quipped Jody.

"There are dozens of items on the menu," sniped Kathryn, "and you pick a salmon salad. What, is there nothing else on the menu that is 'good enough' for you?"

"It's not that they're not 'good enough' it's just that's all that looked good..." replied Jody in a bit harsher tone.

"Well, then, ask for a recommendation sis," quipped Kathryn in return, "I am sure they would know of something you might like."

"Yes, all our sandwiches are very good," said the waiter, "and the platters come with a wide assortment of..."

"I'm getting a bit flabby anyway, I just want a salad, okay, sis'?"

"Now Lieutenants," grumbled Leonardo, "can we finish our order?"

"Can I get a bit of red wine with that salad?" asked Jody finishing her order.

"Now that you mention it Jody, some wine would be great with dinner, two bottles of your best dry red wine please. Are sandwich platters and fries okay with everyone else?" asked Anna, no one said a thing. "Well, in that case, that and two-cents plain all around. Oh and can you please bring several bowls your best, whole, garlic-sour-dill-pickles."

"Why of course," said the waiter, "shall I bring dishes of lemon as well for your drinks and shall provide glasses for everyone?"

"Yes, an assortment of lemons and limes would be nice," said Eli, "could you also bring some family style servings of matzo ball soup, with chicken and noodles."

"Matzo ball soup?" asked Holland with a confused expression? "What is that?"

"Oh, you all will love it!" exclaimed Eureka who along with Renton and the kids was sitting across the table from Holland and Talho.

"When did you have this soup?" asked Hilda with a confused look.

"I tried it when I spent the night in a sleeping bag, on the floor, in sickbay," said Eureka. "The things that I am guessing are the matzo balls, are really good, as they soak up all of the other flavors of the soup."

"Well, if you like it Eureka," smiled Gidget, "then it must be good." Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for the interruption," said Jobs, "but what is two-cents plain?"

"I'm wondering that myself," added Ken-Goh.

"I think we all are wondering that," added Hap.

"Jane," said Miriam, "how about you explain it to them."

"Sure," she replied. "Two-cents plain is nothing more than fizzy water..." They all stared at her still confused, "carbonated water..." still they stared, "water with gas, club soda, bubbling spring water, seltzer?"

"Oh!" said all the members of Gekko State in unison.

"So what flavor is it?" asked Matthieu.

Jane slapped her palm to her face in frustration, while Hilda slapped Matthieu on the back side of the head, "Think about it Matthieu!" Hilda yelled at him.

"Well, I am looking forward to a pastrami and Swiss-cheese on rye," smiled Laura, "but wait, Anna, are the kids getting wine?"

"Heavens no!" exclaimed Anna, Miriam nodded in agreement.

"Why can't they have wine?" asked Eureka.

"Because they are not old enough," said Renton. "Let me guess the cut-off is 18, yes?"

"No," said Miriam sulking, "it is sixteen, but you Alexya, are not drinking until you are 18." Alexya just looked at her mother, wondering why she should care.

"Wait...so Eureka and I can drink?!" asked an astonished Renton.

"Just don't over-do-it you two," stated Axel, staring them straight on.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Laura, "it is synthehol, you could have twenty bottles, and you would not get drunk, or have any of the other normal alcohol side effects. However, synthehol is still no replacement for the real thing."

"Well, all I need," said Moishe, "is two slices of bread with," he raised his paw and started counting with his claws, "meat, meat, more meat, some fish and did I mention meat?"

"Yes, you did," said Senari, "several times, now I'm hungry and I must say that you can give me some of your meat."

"NEVER!!!" declared Moishe. Eli glared at him upon hearing this, to which Moishe relented, "...before have I had someone so wonderful to share with," he added meekly.

They all laughed, "Figures," mused Joseph, "if you don't mind me saying sir, you are so predictable for a cat."

"That he is," added Catherine, "but that is what makes him a great C.O."

"So how do these sandwich platters work?" asked Axel. Just then bowls of pickles were placed on the table.

Catherine nodded at Anna, and then continued to answer, "Well, it consists of four separate platters and one tray. On the first platter are breads like rye, pumpernickel, wheat, Italian, sourdough, and a variety of rolls."

"On the second tray," said Laura, "are various sliced meats like turkey, chicken, salami, pastrami, corn beef, roast beef, tuna, salmon, herring, tongue," a few people cringed at hearing this, "bologna and I think they do raw ground beef on request."

"Well we did not request it this time," said Miriam. "As for cheese, there is Swiss, a variety of Cheddar cheeses including Eli's favorite Horseradish Cheddar," Miriam rolled her eyes at her brother, "Mozzarella, Muenster, Edam, Colby, Monterey Jack, Provolone and a few others. Then on the condiment platter are your standard sandwich vegetables, lettuce, tomato, pickle, pepperoncini, onion, sauerkraut and relish. Finally, on the tray is ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, oil, vinegar, salt and pepper."

"Now I am starving," said Corrin, "enough talk of food, please!!"

"Wow," said Woz, "that is a lot of combinations."

"Yeah," said Moondoggie, taking a pickle, "but the combinations are what make it so interesting, I bet." When he took a bite of the he pickle, he jumped back in his seat, "Wow, these are really sour!"

"What are they?" asked Alexya.

"Here dear," said Miriam handing her one, "try it. In fact, anyone else want one?" She offered the bowl to everyone, passing it around. As it went around the huge table everyone took one. Upon biting into their pickles they also jumped back in their seats.

"Oh my gosh, those are sour," yelped Anemone. Just then their sandwiches and soup arrived and they all dug in.

"That is putting it plainly sis," said Eureka, "I have never had something this sour in my life.

After finishing dinner they all piled onto the _Otoyac_ for the return trip to the _Hornet_. As there were so many of them, it was standing room only, but amazingly it did not feel too crowded.

As they broke through the atmosphere the _Hornet_ came into view with the _Prometheus_ off her port side. There was also a third ship right off the _Hornet's_ starboard side that looked identical to the _Prometheus_.

"Is it just me," said Stoner, "or am I seeing double?"

"I see it too," added Holland. "Uh, Eli..."

"That my friends," responded Eli, "is no hallucination, that is our newest escort ship and..."

"The _Prometheus's_ sister ship," said Pazu, "_USS Haifa_."

They all looked in awe at the _Haifa_, which was identical to the _Prometheus_ in every respect. They were jolted back to reality by a voice coming over the com system, "Runabout _Otoyac_ you are cleared for landing in hanger segment six," said the voice over the com.

"Well, it is good to be back," said Eli. "I hope you took care of my ship Commander Lennox."

"She's just fine, not a circuit out of place."

"Commander Lennox," asked Dominic, "who is he?"

"You will find out later," stated Anna.

After they had landed in the hanger and started to disembark, Miriam ran up to Eureka and Renton with Alexya and Senari in tow. "Eureka," said Miriam trying to catch her breath, "can Alexya and Senari spend the night in your quarters, as my new quarters are not ready yet?"

"I see no problem with that," replied Renton.

"Sure," smiled Eureka, "we would be happy to, and I know Maeter and Alexya would have a lot of fun together. There is an extra bed in Maeter's room she can use."

"YAY!" the two young girls shouted as they jumped for joy.

Miriam then bent down on her knee so she was at eye level with her daughter, "Now you go with Eureka and Renton, I will drop your stuff off in a little while. Until then, and for the rest the time you're with them, I want you to be on your best behavior and listen to what they tell you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, mama," Alexya replied.

"Very good, now you and Senari go with them to their quarters," Miriam said to her daughter.

As they walked into the room, the boxes containing all of their purchases from the day greeted them. "Wow we bought a lot of stuff," said Eureka, "by the way Renton, where is the amita drive?"

"I put it in that gray box there," said Renton walked over to a wide narrow box sitting on top of all of the others, and after opening it, pulled out the amita drive, from between layers of clothing. "Here it is," said Renton holding it up, "I will be right back, I am going to put this in your...no our room on the dresser for now." Renton disappeared for a few minutes and then came back.

"Renton, should we use our new nightwear?" asked Eureka.

"Sure, why not," said Renton, "I know where the guy's stuff is, so I will pull it out with mine.

"I will get mine and Maeter's," said Eureka, "your mom is bringing yours Alexya, so be patient for now." As they were searching through their boxes, the door bell rang, "Must be your mom with your stuff Alexya," said Eureka, walking towards the door; however, to her surprise when she opened it, there stood Dominic, Anemone and in Anemone's arm's Gulliver. Upon seeing the plump badger, Senari arched her back defensively and hissed at the badger. "Calm down Senari," said Eureka, "it is just my sister's pet badger, she is too lazy to cause you any trouble."

"She better be..." hissed Senari, "or I will give her more than just a hair cut."

Anemone shot a glare at Senari, sending the cat running into Maeter's room. "I was wondering if we could spend the night with you all?" asked Anemone. "Our quarters are filled with boxes of our purchases and we are exhausted, can we crash here for the night, please?"

"Sure," said Renton and Eureka together.

"You two can sleep in my room, since I'm now going to share Eureka's room with her," declared Renton.

"Gee, thanks," said Dominic, "we owe you one."

"You owe us nothing Dominic," smiled Eureka.

"Well, I guess we will get changed into our pajamas," chuckled Dominic.

"Actually, sis," said Eureka, "can you and Dominic help us get the kids ready for bed?"

"We would love to!" exclaimed Anemone, grinning from ear to ear.

"We would?" asked Dominic. Anemone just gave her boyfriend a glare that could curdle milk, and he relented, "Yeah, we is fine."

Just then the doorbell rang again, this time Renton answered it, and standing there was Miriam, "Here is Alexya's stuff Renton, that is her night shirt, her new light blue blanket, a change of clothes for tomorrow and a surprise for Alexya," said Miriam, handing Renton the small stack of stuff. "Remember what I said to you earlier Alexya, so behave yourself," and with that Miriam left.

"So kids," said Eureka, "let's get you all ready for bed."

"Yes, mama," said Maurice, Maeter and Linck in unison; Maeter was grinning ear-to-ear over Alexya spending the night with her. With that Eureka and Anemone went and took Maeter and Alexya into Maeter's room, while Renton and Dominic led Maurice and Linck into their room to get ready for bed. As Alexya went through her stuff, she screamed with delight when she opened the box to find a toy panda to sleep with, and after taking it out of the box, she would not let it go, she even held onto it while she brushed her teeth and had it next to her while washing her face.

As the children got ready for bed, the adults changed into their pajamas. Eureka and Anemone had ankle length, silk, nightgowns, with no sleeves and a circular cutout dividing the column of buttons down the back, for Eureka, this allowed her wings to fit through the gown. Eureka's gown was an English lavender, where as Anemone's was a very rich and deep red. Once Maeter and Alexya were in bed wearing their pink and blue nightshirts respectively, Anemone and Eureka flopped onto the couch in the living area and conversed. Within a few minutes, Renton and Dominic joined them in their grey and black boxers, respectively; they had just gotten Maurice and Linck to get in bed wearing their new pajamas. The four of them immediately went into a deep conversation.

Upon seeing their men in nothing but boxer briefs the Eureka and Anemone giggled, "Wearing that Renton," laughed Eureka, "I'm never letting you sleep by yourself again."

"I agree sis," said Anemone, "you ain't going to sleep in any bed unless I am in it with you Dominic."

"Well, I couldn't agree more," replied Dominic blushing. This blushing quickly subsided as Anemone pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Instead of blushing, Renton shot back saying, "I would not have it any other way Eureka, for you are gorgeous in that night gown. So much so, it makes me want to..." taking Eureka into his arms, he lowered her gently into a dip, taking her into a fierce French kiss.

As the couples broke for air, they looked at each other and laughed. "Well, tomorrow we start our journey together," said Eureka, still holding on to Renton and smiling. "Remember we have to wake up early for those services on the deck 14 holodeck."

"I would not miss them for anything," said Anemone, "Oh-seven-hundred?"

"Sounds good to me," said Dominic, "well good night Eureka and Renton."

"Sleep well you two," said Renton.

As the couples slipped into bed, Renton and Dominic could not help but think that within the course of the next month, September, they would not only celebrate a sweet New Year with apples and honey, but with their future spouses, their fiancés. They then continued to fall asleep with the love of their lives in their arms.

Sionn and Kolevis however, discussed what had happened earlier. "We aren't alone, I am telling you this. It just doesn't feel right." He held her close in his arms on their bed. It was the same one they had slept on earlier. The guards had been reassigned t hold off the entrance to the entire sleeping quarter level of the _Hornet_. Chills ran down Kat's spine as she tried to envision sleeping with someone watching them in the night. "I only hope it was something I saw in the dark, something I envisioned in my mind, but I just can't believe that to be true. For now, I am not going to tell Miriam or Eli of this presence. But for precautions, I'd like to have guards on each end of every hallway, each cabin in lockdown mode at night." He kissed her on the lips and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay." He got up and opened the door to a pitch-black hallway. "I've gotta go and let the bridge know to put each room in lockdown. I'll be back in a half hour or so." He looked back at her. "I love you." He activated his shields and put the room in lockdown from the outside. His light left the window of the door as she sat there staring at it, the darkness inching closer to her from all around, engulfing her into a state of utter fear.

101


	6. Chapter 19, Members of the Faith

**Jedi Reloaded, Volume 2: Chapter 19, Members of the Faith**

**Written by:** Ben (Jedi_Master_Yoda)

**Lead Co-author, Artist and the Editor:** Ryan (Sionn//Spíosra)

**Co-author, Editor and Promoter:** Zach (RSoxZ)

**Co-author:** Sven (Coraliangirl/Second Renaissance)

**Co-author:** Joe (xBizzaroStormyx), The General and Jordan (E7RULZ)

**Reviewed by:** Andrea (Chopper-chan)

**Special Guest Co-Author:** (Stacie: Lt. Laura Avram)

When morning came Dominic was awakened by a noise coming from the living area. Sitting up in bed, in the dark room, he listened carefully.

"Aww, man..." whined a voice, "where is that piece!?"

Recognizing the voice to be Renton's, He got out of bed and threw on his robe. However, before walking out of the room, he walked over to Anemone's side of the bed and looked down at her sleeping so soundly, tears started running down his face. She looked so beautiful, for when she was asleep, she looked like an angel. Gently he bent down to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Walking out into the living area, he saw that the old couch and coffee table were gone, and that in their place Renton had spread out all the parts to the sofa. Also, for additional space, he had moved all the boxes containing the various other purchases up against the wall, opposite the replicator. From the looks of things, Dominic thought that Renton was struggling to figure out how to assemble the love seat.

"Oh, good morning Dominic," said Renton, as he began attaching the first of several short, stubby, legs to the underside of the sofa. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazingly well," said Dominic sitting down across from Renton on the floor. "Need some help?"

"Sure," replied Renton, "come and join the fun."

The two of them began attaching the legs and braces to the sofa. As they worked the dead silence started getting to Dominic, "Renton," Dominic paused, "mind if I ask you something?"

"Well, it is not like we have anything else to talk about," chuckled Renton. "Ask away..."

Dominic took a deep breath, "I realize this might seem like a stupid question, but what is it that attracts you to Eureka?"

"That's not a stupid question," laughed Renton, grabbing attaching another leg to the sofa, "at least no more than me asking you the same thing concerning Anemone. Tell you what, after I answer your question, mind telling me what you see in Anemone.

"Well, I guess I had that coming," admitted Dominic. "Sure, why not, but you first Renton."

"Well ... for starters there is her smile, her beautiful lavender eyes, her turquoise hair and of course her amazing wings," Renton blushed a little. "However, I think the rest of it can all be found in her stunning physique, amazing personality and overall thoughtfulness about those important to her. What I am saying is that, Eureka and the kids are the ones I would want to be with even if the universe were to end."

Dominic sat there in shock, "How am I going to compete with that..." he thought. "You know Renton, I don't think I could have said it better myself."

"Well, you really never were one to elaborate Dominic," giggled Anemone, who along with Eureka had walked into the room in their nightgowns, robes and slippers. They were standing off the side of the room watching their guys work.

"Maybe Renton will rub off on him some," chuckled Eureka. "Renton, I wish you had waited till I woke up to start assembling the furniture," Eureka leaned to the side with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face. "So now, whether you like it or not boys, Anemone and I are helping. What is remaining to do to finish the couch?"

"Well, we just have to attach the bottom, the braces and the chaise footrest," said Renton, "so which side would you like the foot rest on? It looks like it can go on either side."

"Well, it does not matter to me, but if I had to choose, I would have to say the right side.

"Alrighty then," said Renton, "well let's finish this off."

Working together they finished assembling the sofa, coffee table and lamp with just five minutes remaining before they had planned to originally wake up. As the four of them collapsed in hunger on the love seat, Eureka was the first to speak up, her stomach growling, "I'm famished. I wish we had good cooking prepared for us like the good old days," they all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, with the replicator we should be able to eat whatever we want for breakfast," said Renton. "So what do you all have in mind?"

"Something good," said Anemone.

"Something healthy," added Dominic.

"Something filling," said Eureka, as her stomach growled again, causing her to blush.

"SOMETHING SWEET!" yelled four voices from the far side of the room. There stood, in their pajamas, Maurice, Alexya, Maeter, Linck and perched on Maeter's shoulder was Senari.

"Cat food for me please," said Senari, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the thought of eating something that was full of sugar and artificial sweeteners.

"Well, let's see what we can find here..." Renton started to peruse the list of available breakfast offerings, looking for something that would satisfy everyone. Eventually he stopped scrolling through the list, and a wide grin came to his face. "Alright, everyone take a seat at the table and breakfast shall be served."

"Wait, shouldn't we get dressed first Papa?" asked Maurice.

"Actually, no, because you would not want to get your new clothes dirty, now would you?"

The kids shook their heads as they took their seats, while Eureka and Anemone walked over to the replicator. "Mind if we get food for Senari and Gulliver first?" asked Anemone.

"Not at all," said Renton.

"So do you have any preference Senari?" Eureka asked, as Senari jumped onto her shoulder.

"Well, anything with the flavors of beef, chicken and tuna in it is fine with me," said Senari.

"Well, from what Miriam told me," said Eureka skimming through the list of feline nutritional supplements, "most of these are not well liked by some cats; however, she suggested this one. Computer, feline nutritional supplement number 277 and a bowl of water please." Bowls of water and food instantly materialized in the replicator and Eureka had to grab Senari with her hand to keep her from jumping off her shoulder and at the food. "Hold on Senari, let me set it on the floor so you can eat."

"But..." stammered Senari.

"No buts," said Eureka, "you eat on the floor with Gulliver."

Meanwhile Renton had gotten the bowls of cereal, a large pitcher of milk and a bowl of strawberries, raspberries and blueberries, from the replicator and set them on the table. Then he sat down in between Eureka and Dominic.

"Uh... Renton," Eureka had a puzzled look on her face, as did Anemone, "what is this stuff?"

"It is a cereal called Nutty Ringo Rings," replied Renton taking the pitcher of milk, pouring some into his bowl of cereal. He also tossed in a spoon full of berries. Seeing this, Dominic and the kids followed suit and started eating. However, Anemone and Eureka just continued to sit there and stare at their bowls, very flummoxed.

"So wait," inquired Anemone, "do we have to use milk and fruit?"

"You might want to add milk," replied Dominic chuckling, "dry cereal is not that tasty."

"Try it with the milk mama," exclaimed Linck happily, as he voraciously ate his cereal, "it's really sweet!"

"Okay, Linck," Eureka laughed softly, "but how can milk taste sweet?"

"Same way the matzo balls we had last night tasted like chicken," explained Maurice. "You were right mama, that soup was good."

"Did someone say chicken?" asked Senari, drooling slightly. She had hopped up into Alexya's lap and started looking around the table for other things to eat.

"Senari, please sit back down on the floor," requested Renton.

"Don't worry Mr. Thurston," said Alexya, "Senari does not like milk."

"Well, I still rather she not be sitting in your lap Alexya," stated Renton, "but on the floor instead."

"Oh Renton," said Eureka as she poured herself some milk on top of her cereal, "I see no problem with it, as long as she does not get in the way or make a mess. Besides, Senari is part of the family now." She then passed the pitcher to Anemone, trading her for the bowl of berries.

"But..." stammered Renton.

"Pwease..." purred Senari with wide, cute, eyes.

"Well, I guess we could give you a chance," he relented.

"Wow, this is good!" said Anemone excitedly.

"Good choice Renton," added Eureka, "not to extremely sweet, but still very tasty. We should start trying more new things."

"Well, variety is the spice of life," said Anemone.

They continued eating, discussing all sorts of things. At times the topics were so off the wall, that Eureka and Anemone could not help but wonder if Renton and Dominic were hiding something,

"You sure that there isn't something that you two want to talk about?" asked Anemone. Dominic and Renton looked at each other, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," added Eureka, "isn't there something that..."

"Well, we better finish up," said Dominic nervously, "we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, to be early is to be on time," added Renton, "to be on time is to be late."

"Mama, aunt Anemone, why are papa and uncle Dominic acting so weird?" asked Maeter, with a confused expression.

"I don't know sweetie," said Eureka as she was staring forlornly at Renton as she walked over to one of the crates, while he was helping to clear the dishes from the breakfast table with Dominic. Meanwhile, Anemone had gone into the room she and Dominic were staying in.

"Maeter, Alexya, go get your clothes and stuff," said Eureka, pulling some things from one of the crates, "and bring them to my room please."

"Yes, mama," Maeter and Alexya disappeared into Maeter's room.

"Mind if I join the three of you?" asked Anemone, walking back into the living room, caring a duffle bag like case in one hand. A second later Maeter and Alexya returned.

"Sure," smiled Eureka, "I would love for you to join us sis."

"Can I come too mama?" asked Linck, tugging on her nightgown.

"No," replied Eureka kneeling, so she was at eye level with Linck, "just us girls. You will get dressed with your brother, uncle Dominic and papa." She then kissed him gently on the cheek and got to her feet.

"But..." Linck was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Linck, we'll be just be in my room, I won't leave you behind," said Eureka in a reassuring tone, as she left to join Anemone, Maeter and Alexya in her room to get dressed and ready for the day.

Linck just flopped down on the new sofa that had been assembled that morning, not knowing what to do. Noticing this, Senari walked over to him and started rubbing her head against his legs. "You okay Linck?"

"Why?" stammered Linck. "Why can't I be with mama as much as I used too?"

"Well, she is getting older," Senari hopped on to the sofa next to him and started rubbing his arm, "and because of that she wants her privacy. It is only for when she is getting changed or washing up. Besides, I can guarantee there will come a time when you want to have some privacy, even asking your mama to give you some."

"If you say so," mused Linck as Maurice, Renton and Dominic walked over to where he was sitting.

"Come on Linck," said Renton, taking a bundle of clothes out of the crate, "let's go get dressed." With that they went into the room were Maurice and Linck were sleeping.

Meanwhile in Eureka's room, the girls were getting out of their nightwear. Alexya had never taken a real shower before, and the towel baths she had done in the jungle did only a sub-par job. "If you don't mind," asked Alexya, "can I borrow your shower Eureka?"

"Sure, go ahead," replied Eureka, "actually I think we all should shower. Come on Maeter, you, Alexya and I are going to jump in the shower."

"YAY," squealed Maeter, "a shower with mama."

Eureka smiled hearing this.

"Sis," said Anemone, "if you don't mind, since we are short on time; can we make it a shower for four?"

"I don't see why not," replied Eureka.

"Are you sure it is a good idea for us all to take a shower together?" asked a confused Alexya.

"I don't see why not," mused Eureka, "I used to have my all three of my children bathe with me at the same time."

"Yeah it was fun," giggled Maeter, "especially when mama was feeling well."

"To be honest," added Anemone, "like you Alexya, I have never had someone with me when I bathed, so I think this will be fun."

"Come on," laughed Maeter, "what are we waiting for?" The four of them piled into the shower stall, which was unusually large; in fact, it looked to be at least four meters square. Eureka was careful not to shove her wings in their faces as she started the shower. The water cascading over them felt nice and hot.

"Mama," Maeter said as Eureka washed Maeter's hair, Anemone was helping Alexya wash hers, "why do you love Renton?"

"Yeah," interjected Alexya, "I was wondering the same thing, what about you Anemone? What do you see in Dominic?"

Well...uh..." Eureka blushed as she searched for a way to put her feelings into words, "For one, he accepts me for who I am, no matter how I look or what I may have done in the past..."

Anemone was blushing as well, and was quite embarrassed at the question...

After washing Maeter and Alexya's hair, they started washing themselves, pausing to help each other with areas of their bodies that were hard to reach. Finally, Anemone, Maeter and Alexya helped Eureka wash her wings.

"Sis, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get these wings?" asked Anemone. "Did it hurt when they grew out of your back? Either way they're beautiful wings."

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Eureka began to recount the experience, as the others continued to gently scrubbing her wings with warm washcloths. "When the changes started happening to me I was so scared and frightened that I wanted to run away. I did not think Renton and the kids would understand, let alone accept me. I kept drawing further into myself, thinking it was the best thing for the kids and Renton. It got so bad, that I ran off, and though I told them not to, they followed anyway." Eureka formed her hands into fists and pounded them on the wall of the shower stall. Tears started running down her already wet cheeks, and noticing this, Anemone put her arm around Eureka to try to comfort her.

"It's okay to cry sis," said Anemone gently, "we all make mistakes, and the fact that you were so scared proves you are just as much of a human being as anyone. Continue..."

"Yeah mama," said Maeter, hugging her mother around her lower abdomen, "it's alright to cry, it was a hard time for all of us."

"Yes, please continue Eureka," chimed in Alexya, also giving Eureka a hug.

"Thank you, all three of you, I needed that," smiled Eureka, tears still streaming down her face. "Well, anyway, it was then that I realized that Renton and my children needed me, no matter what was happening to me. However, I still wish Renton did not resort to the lengths that he did; because, when he collapsed the following morning, I was so scared. I had come to realize by that time how much I loved and cared about your Papa," she looked down at Maeter smiling, "and that I would not be where I was at that time if not for him and my three kids. I knew I had to do something; I could not let Renton's infection take him from me any more than I could even dare think of losing my wonderful children. All through the day and into the night I ignored the irritation the 'welts' on my arm were causing me. I was so proud of you and your brothers, all the help you gave me in caring for Renton, I really thought at that time we would be a family, and be together forever."

"Do you still think that mama?" asked Maeter, as she, Anemone and Alexya went back to washing Eureka's wings.

"Of course I do Maeter," Eureka giggled, "but when I started to transform, I was so scared - not of you, Renton and your brothers still accepting me - that I would not be able to stay with you all, and that the world as a whole would not accept me for what I was. When Renton started thrashing around in pain, I threw myself on him in an effort to hold him still so he would not irritate his wounds, the kids even helped, as they also threw what little weight their small bodies had on top of Renton. He was in so much pain that as he thrashed around, he dug his fingers into my back, about where my wings are now, when he finally relaxed, my back felt like it had been hit by a train, it was so sore. I never realized Renton was so strong before then."

"After all you have done for Renton," said Anemone, "I am sure he would beat the daylights out of anyone who treated you as anything less than the human being you are."

"I don't doubt that," laughed Eureka, "and keep it up you three, whatever it is you are doing to clean my wings, keep doing it, it feels heavenly." Eureka let out a long sigh of pleasure. "So back to the original topic, Renton eventually stopped thrashing around. I then sat up again, putting my left hand on his chest and started to cry, that is when it started. First, with my arm feeling like it was on fire, the welts started fusing-together into one piece of coralian tissue. I told the kids to stay away as I did not know if the tissue was safe for them to touch, I later found out this was not a problem. So next, I felt a sharp pain in my upper back; the pain was so intense it threw me forward, face first into Renton's chest. It hurt so much, as I could feel my skin ripping apart right above my shoulder blades, and then I heard the fasteners on the back of my dress rip apart as I felt wing tissue expand outward into the shape you see now. Realizing I had these wings, I told the kids, I could not be their mama anymore, but they reminded me, that wings or not, I was still their mother, and for that I am so thankful," she lifted Maeter in her arms hugging her tightly against herself, then set her back down. "In the morning, Renton finally woke up and was feeling better, I was with the kids, walking through the surf. When I looked up, there stood Renton, I was so happy to see him awake; yet, he just stood there, his mouth hanging wide open. At first I thought he was unhappy about the wings, and I turned away. The next thing I knew, he was standing right next to me, telling me how pretty I looked with the wings, and how much he loved me. I was in such a state of shock; I clasped my hands over my mouth, and then threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. It was then that I finally told him how much I loved him and that I wanted to be with him, and of course the kids, forever. Later, as we sat on the beach, I let him run his hand over my wings, as he did this he told me they felt warm. The feel of his hand my wings for the first time, I will never forget that."

"Wow, that is so romantic," said Anemone swooning.

"I agree," chimed in Alexya.

Maeter turned her head to look up at Anemone, "Aunt Anemone, can I asked you a question?"

"Sure Maeter," replied Anemone, "what do you want to know?

"Why did you have to take that medication?"

"Well, there is not much to tell Maeter, as I don't remember much." Anemone paused to think, fighting to hold back her urge to cry. "What I can say is that the medication suppressed many of my most treasured memories and made me into a different person. So much so, that I did things without thinking, and in the end I remembered none of what I had done. Then once the medicine wore off, I would have the worst headaches. These only got worse when Dewey started attacking the land. When that started happening, I either was in terrible pain, or so out of it, I had very little thought. I did not realize what I was doing until your mother reached out to me in our battle over the command cluster, and helped me realize I was not a thing, but that I truly was a human being who had the right to live the life I always wanted. However, by that time I realized I was not in control of my life and I wanted to take that control back. G-d I was such an idiot for shoving Dominic away like I did. I am so glad he came after me, even though we both nearly died in the process. Thankfully that is now in the past and I can't think of anyone else besides Dominic I would want to spend the rest of my live with. Then again, I could not hope to become part of a better family than yours Eureka, thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Eureka, hugging Anemone tightly, "you are a great sister, and I would not trade our relationship for anything."

"I have another question mama," said Maeter as the four of them stared to shift around the stall to rinse of using the dozen or so jets of water including one, which was all one wall. As they did this, they laughed and splashed each other with water, having so much fun in the process. "When will we be a real family?"

"I don't know sweetie," said Eureka, as she shut off the water, "I hope soon though, I also want us to be a real family."

"Well, I want a ring on my finger before I turn 18 this month," said Anemone, stepping out of the stall and wrapping herself in a towel, then handing more towels to Eureka, Maeter and Alexya as they stepped out, "or Dominic is going to get dentures for his next birthday."

"A ring?" asked Eureka, "Why a ring?"

"Cause then we could start planning the wedding," said Anemone excitedly, "it would mean Dominic and I would be engaged to be married. That reminds me Eureka, what would you say to us getting married at the same time, a double wedding, you and Renton and Dominic and me?"

"That would be so cool mama," said Maeter, Alexya nodded in agreement. "Can we mama, please?"

Eureka paused for a moment as she wrapped her hair in a towel, "That would be wonderful, of course I would want to do a double wedding!" she flung herself at Anemone, hugging her tightly. "As for me, it does not matter what the ring looks like, simple or fancy, marrying Renton would be enough for me. Now, let's get dressed, as we only have 25 minutes before your mom will be here to get us Alexya."

Meanwhile in Maurice and Link's room, the guys had just finished washing up and cleaning their teeth. Renton started sifting through the boys' boxes of clothing. "Where is that, I know we got you one," mumbled Renton sifting through the boxes of clothing he had brought into the room.

"What are you looking for papa?" asked Linck.

"The pairs of loafers I got you and your brother," said Renton as he continued to rummage around in the box. "Here they are." He pulled two small shoeboxes out of the box of clothes, "Figures they would be on the bottom. Maurice, you and Dominic almost done in there?"

"Yeah," yelled Dominic out of the room, "jeeze, we aren't in that much of a rush."

A few seconds later, Dominic and Maurice came out of the bathroom. Noticing this, Renton picked up a pile of clothes and handed them to Maurice, "Come on Maurice," said Renton, "we need to get dressed and get moving. You and Dominic took too long in bathroom washing up and brushing your teeth."

"Sorry about that," said Dominic, "that is my fault. I am such an amateur at this family thing."

"That's okay," laughed Renton, "I am not much better than you."

Dominic switched out with Renton, and started helping Linck get into his outfit, which was made all the more difficult by Linck squirming around. "Can you please hold still Linck, so I can get this shirt on you?"

"Why can't I wear an undershirt like Maurice, you and Papa?"

"When you are older Linck," replied Renton. "Now listen to your uncle and hold still so he can help you. I would have gotten you some, but they sizes did not reach down to your size."

"Yes, papa," replied a defeated Linck, finally holding still. "Um, Uncle Dominic? I don't really know you too well, could we start to get to know each other a little bit?"

"Um, sure, I'd love for us to Linck"

"How do you feel about Mama and Papa?"

"Well, they're great people who really love each other."

"Do you feel the same way towards Aunt Anemone?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why don't you marry her?"

"Well, you see, marriage is a complicated thing Linck. You can't just do it out of the blue." Dominic had now finished buttoning up Linck's white dress shirt, and had started buttoning his up. "Renton, where are the rest of Linck's clothes?"

"On his bed," replied Renton, "he has shoes, socks, pants, clip on tie and a belt."

"Ohhhh," replied Linck as Dominic grabbed the rest of his clothes.

"Well, hopefully soon anyway." He handed Linck the rest of his clothes, "You think you can handle the rest on your own tiger?"

"I can try..." smiled Linck.

"That's the right attitude," Dominic winked at him. The four of them continued getting dress, and Linck impressed them all with getting dressed the rest of the way all by himself in his khaki pants and brown loafers, he even put on his teal-blue, clip-on, tie properly, and was appropriately proud of himself for doing so. Within a few minutes, they had gotten everything on, except for their neckties. Meanwhile Linck had also pulled on his bright-red sweater-vest. They finished getting dressed, with Maurice being the only one lagging behind, as he was having trouble putting his tie in a proper knot.

As Renton taught Maurice how to tie a neck-tie, Maurice looked up at him, with a combination of a look of fear and hope, "Hey Papa, when are we all going to be a real family. You want to soon don't you? When are you and mama finally going to get married?"

Renton and Dominic looked at each other and then back at Maurice and Linck, "Boys, this is not a discussion for right now," replied Renton, "we are going to be late now get your shoes and socks on so we can be ready to go."

Reluctantly, the boys did as they were told, and by the time they were finished, Maurice was wearing a khaki dress shirt, white pants, yellow tie and dark brown blazer. Like Linck he also was wearing a dark pair of loafers and black socks. Renton was wearing light grey slacks, with black dress socks and shoes, a white shirt with lavender and blue cufflinks, and a grey blazer. His tie was a fluid mix of trapar green and bright red. In contrast to this, Dominic was wearing the same style and color dress shoes as Renton, but with a charcoal grey pair of slacks, white shirt with hazel and lavender cufflinks, a black blazer and blue and silver stripped tie.

As they plopped down on the couch, they did not have to wait long before Alexya and Maeter joined them. For as they the two young girls walked in they tiptoed behind the couch in an attempt to surprise the guys.

"Papa," said Maeter happily, tapping Renton on the shoulder, "what do you think of what I am wearing, Alexya's mom picked it out?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiicey-kuuuuuuuuuun," piped Alexya, taping Maurice on the shoulder, "what do you think?" Hearing this, Maurice blushed and sunk into the couch.

Seeing this, Renton laughed, "Let me guess, Alexya, Eureka or Anemone told you both to do that. I like your outfits, both of you, they look good on you."

"Oh, nooooo, we would never ask her to do that," came two giggling voices from Eureka's room.

"Mama and Aunt Anemone also said, 'If Renton and Dominic don't stare dumbfounded and speechless when they come out of mama's room, they will be very unhappy,' do you know what they mean papa?"

"Yes, but, I wish they would hurry up," yelled Renton, "as I don't like being late."

"Good things come to those who wait," sung Eureka, in perfect pitch, "my future husband."

Dominic turned to Renton and they shared a moment of utter horror on each other's faces, did their girlfriends know? Regaining their composure, Dominic replied with, "...Better things come to those who don't!"

"With a side order of fists in the face!" retorted Anemone, making Renton and Dominic swallow hard in fright, while the kids just laughed. "Besides, we will only be one more minute, you can't rush things you know."

After a few seconds of silence Maurice turned to Renton, his face still somewhat flush, "Papa, can I talk to you in private, please?"

"Sure Maurice, let's go over to the dining table and talk," he replied getting to his feet, leaving Linck, Alexya, Maeter and Dominic to talk amongst themselves on the sofa.

Taking the seat next to his father, Maurice stared down at the floor. Rightfully concerned, Renton spoke up, "What's on your mind Maurice? I know that look all to well, something is eating at you."

"How did you know you were in love with mama?" asked Maurice, "What did it feel like?"

"Why do you ask that Maurice? Is there someone who you..." Looking back over at Dominic he saw him having fun entertaining Linck and the girls. "Oh, I see now, actually I felt a lot like you do now, though you and your siblings only made it worse with your pranks. I found it hard finding the right words to get your mother's attention, not to mention trying to make sense of her mannerisms. Now, looking back, I'm glad I was so patient..."

"Oh Renton," came Eureka's melodious voice from her room, "Anemone and I are ready, and with three minutes to spare, I told you we would not be late."

"Prepare to be amazed Dominic," chimed Anemone.

The kids, Renton and Dominic all turned to face the doorway to Eureka's room. The sight that appeared before them as Eureka and Anemone walked out into the living area made Dominic and Renton's jaws drop, and their hearts skip a beat. While the kids just looked on in awe. Dominic eventually managed to get to his feet, though he was still in a state of shock.

"You think we got their attention sis?" asked Eureka.

"If looks could kill," chuckled Anemone, "I think we got more than that!"

For the two of them were standing there in brand new formal outfits they had bought at Svey Maki, as well as a subtle application of makeup. Moreover, the girls had opted for one of their white sets of undergarments. Anemone stood there in a red, belted roll-tab-sleeve shirt, black slacks and her bronze and black heels. To top it all off she had on her lip color and a light coating of apricot rouge as a well as a shiny metal pin to clamp a portion of he hair under an arch shaped piece of metal. Eureka on the other hand, had used her old hair clips. She had on a pair of white slacks, a green ruffled top and blue three-quarter-sleeve-jacket. She also had on the lip color she had bought, as well as pink rouge. To top it all off, she had on her pair of black and metallic silver heels.

Standing up from his chair at the table, Renton took a few steps towards Eureka, "You... You..." stammered Renton, still trying to fully take in Eureka's beauty.

"What's wrong Renton?" asked Eureka nervously, "Do I not look pretty?"

"You look amazing Eureka!" exclaimed Renton. "Are you wearing make up?"

Eureka nodded, a wide smile forming on her face, "You like it?"

"It looks great on you, but you know make-up or not, you are still gorgeous." Renton walked up to Eureka, hugging her tightly in a loving embrace.

"Oh Renton!" giggled Eureka, as the two went into a deep kiss. Maurice, Maeter and Linck looked on smiling, teary eyed, enthralled to see their mama so happy. Alexya looked on, slightly unsure what of what to think.

"Well, Dominic, are you just going to stand there in silence, staring at me all wide-eyed?" quipped Anemone, her hands on her hips. The kids noticed this and shifted their eyes back and forth between the two.

Growing tired of the silence, Alexya and Maeter shoved Dominic forward in an effort to get him to say something.

"Well... I... You..." stammered Dominic.

"Yes?" asked Anemone, still slightly irked, yet worried, "you are impressed, yes?"

"Of course I am Anemone," replied Dominic calmly, pausing as he walked up to Anemone, staring her right in the eyes, without breaking contact or blinking. Tears came to his eyes, "Your appearance right now, as you are before me, is one of the most heavenly sights I have seen in ages. Even, makeup aside, you look like a beautiful angel."

"Oh, Dominic," Anemone started crying as she embraced him, "you have no idea how happy you have made me just now. I knew you had it in you to be a master of descriptive compliments. Now kiss me you lovesick, stunned, fool!" then with an unexpected amount of strength, she pushed him back on his heals, taking him into a ravishing kiss.

As both couples's eyes closed, they continued their displays of affection, still not having come up for air. What happened next, left the kids speechless.

Slowly a trapar green hue filled the room. Within the space, the kids felt an electrical charge growing around them, as their skin began to tingle and Senari's fur began to stand on end.

Alexya, unsure of what was happening, was succumbing to the fear welling up in her. "Maurice, what is this stuff?" she asked fearfully, as she hugged him tightly.

For a second Maurice started to blush; however, regaining his composure, he looked down at Alexya, and then at his sister, who was desperately trying to calm a frightened Linck, begging her to make it stop.

Senari was a little anxious as well; as she remained close to the kids, ready to protect them at a moment's notice. She was brushing herself against their legs in a futile attempt to reassure them.

Even Gulliver, very curious as to what was going on, poked her head out of Renton's room. The sight that met her eyes caused her to let out a loud and shrill "BWOOT!!" as she scrambled back into the bedroom to hide in a corner.

Finally, the kids looked up to see two separate, yet amazing, sights. On their left were Eureka and Renton, while to their right stood Anemone and Dominic.

Eureka and Renton were still in their embrace and the same passionate kiss. However, something was different; their clothes were wavering in a non-existent breeze as the hovered several dozen centimeters off the floor, their feet hanging lazily in the air. Though, what was more amazing were the thick streams of green trapar emanating from Eureka's hands, feet and wings.

As their eyes shifted over to Anemone and Dominic, they saw that like Eureka, trapar was emanating from Anemone's hands and feet. Yet, what made them gasp in awe, were the green bolts of electrically-charged-trapar arcing between them, as well as from Anemone's pink hair which was standing on end with more bolts of electrically-charged-trapar jumping all over the place from random strands of hair.

"I don't know Alexya?" said Maurice, still staring wide-eyed at the stunning spectacle, as he hugged her gently. "However, if there is one thing I have learned living with mama, it is to be strong and have faith everything turn out for the better. Even if at the time, the events scare your pants off."

Hearing this, the four of them smiled nervously, while Senari purred reassuringly rubbing against Alexya's leg as she buried her head in Maurice's shoulder. As Maurice looked at his sister, smiling, he thought to himself, "Maybe things will be more than alright in the end... Maybe things will end up even better than we could possibly hope for or imagine."

Suddenly Maurice and Alexya felt a pair of hands on their shoulders, and looked up, to see Miriam standing behind them, "Quite the sight, no?" she asked.

"Yes, it is Ms. Miriam," said Maeter.

"I still think it is scary," whined Linck, "is mama ok?"

"She and your papa, aunt and uncle are better than okay," replied Miriam, kneeling down, on her knees, to eye level with Linck, "in fact, in time you will be able to do some of the things they are doing right now."

"What are they doing mama?" asked Alexya.

Miriam stood up on her knees, and looked Alexya in the eye, "Well... If I had to guess, they have discovered there mastery ability as future Jedi; however, I never thought I would see the day that a prospective Jedi, showed an ability that could interact and manipulate another form of energy."

"But, how do we snap them out of it?" asked Maurice. "They haven't even flinched in the past five minutes, how can they hold their breath that long?"

"They are not holding their breath kids," smiled Miriam.

"Then why are they not blue in the face?" quipped Senari, as the kids' and her all stared at Miriam.

"That is probably because they are breathing for each other, though I don't know how," said Miriam, "there are many things about the ways of The Force we are not meant to and will never understand."

"So... now to wake them..." Miriam paused and reached forward with her left hand, running it through the waves of green trapar. However, after a few seconds, she yanked her hand back, massaging it.

"Mama! Are you okay?" asked a worried Alexya, noticing the look of pain in her mother's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie; however, after a while that burns, like I have stuck my hand over a hot fire."

"So are you going to be able to snap them back to reality?" asked Maeter, her brothers nodding in agreement, wanting to know the same thing.

"We're about to find out," said Miriam, then she closed her eyes in thought. "It's time to go you four, we are now late! Besides, the kids and Senari are worried about you four love-birds."

Immediately there was a loud bang, followed by several low thuds. Miriam opened her eyes and looked around, it worked.

"Ugh," what just happened asked Dominic, who was slowly sitting up from a sprawled position on the sofa, catching his breath, "I feel like... my spine has been... run over by a LFO."

"Oh snap!" Anemone cried out, "I just spent twenty solid minutes fixing my hair in that ponytail, and now it is full of static."

"It will pass Anemone," said Miriam reassuring her, "so don't worry about it. Besides having that hair accessory in it, will help."

"Thanks sweetie," said Dominic, as Anemone helped him to his feet, "I wonder what happened anyway, as I last remember you yanking me into a kiss."

Suddenly there was a loud groan from behind Anemone coming from the floor. "Ow... What just happened?" asked Eureka sitting up, though. However her questioning look changed to one of fear, as she quickly realized that she had fallen on-top-of Renton. "Renton, are you alright?! SPEAK TO ME?!" she screamed at him as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Wha? What's going on?" slurred Renton as he slowly opened his eyes and groggily sat-up. "Last thing I remember was kissing you Eureka, then it all went dark. Now I feel like a ton of bricks fell on my chest."

"That was me," she blushed, "sorry." She then got to her feet and extended her hand to Renton, to help him up.

"Yay, they are alright!" squealed Alexya, "What did you do mama to wake them?"

"Oh...just a simple Jedi Mind Trick."

"You mean you were inside our heads?" asked Eureka as she helped Renton to his feet.

Miriam nodded, "Don't worry, your secrets are safe," she winked.

"Can you teach me that mama?" asked Alexya.

"Me too..." said Maeter.

"Me three!" added Maurice and link at the same time

"Me four!" purred Senari.

Miriam laughed, "All of you will get to learn that trick in time; however," she looked at Eureka, Renton, Anemone and Dominic, "I think the four of you have discovered your force mastery powers. Though I never thought the powers of the force could be mixed with trapar."

"Huh?" the four of them looked at Miriam with confused looks.

"I will explain later to all of you," she replied, "for now we are late so let's get going." They all nodded in agreement, and the ten of them walked out of Eureka and Renton's quarters and down the hall.

The overhead fan continued its usual pattern of a back and forth flange. The whirl of the blades created soothing vibes inside the dark cabin as the static stillness in the room echoed the sound lightly to the ears of those sleeping inside. The glow from the earth shown in through the small windows as the ship orbited ever so smoothly around the bright planet. The blue ambience reflected off the compac drives lying on the studio table. The dark-tinted glass glinted as stars moved across it, showing the view from the window. In the midst of the stillness, two small glints of orange burst through the darkness, coming from the folds of the covers on the bed. Kolevis opened her eyes to a calm sight. Sionn was breathing lightly through his nose right in front of her. Seeing him made her smile, as she sighed a breath of relief knowing the dreams that had haunted her had ended. She saw his face clearly and was wondering how it was possible in the black, dark room. Her heart jumped as she realized the orange glow on his hair…the light…was coming from her eyes. This was the first time she had witnessed it. She blushed as she could see Sionn's soft face and lips so calm. This brought her back to feeling every inch of her body. It made her shiver…realizing her figure was intertwined with his under the covers, clothes from the previous evening still on. He was so warm and calm. She couldn't resist it any longer. Her heart was beating so hard and her muscles tingling with an urge to move. She went in closer to his lips and ever so lightly locked hers onto them as if trying not to wake him up. The warmth he felt sucked the darkness away from his mind as he came to. His eyes opened slowly as he breathed in through his nose, lips still locked. The beautiful subtle scent of vanilla spice entered him and melted his soul. Little glimmers of orange shot out from the closed eyelids of his lover. He smiled under her lips and kissed her back, tightening his grip on her and bringing her body closer to his. She wanted to recoil and wiggle out of it as she closed her eyes tight, being sucked into him. Finally she gave in and relaxed in his arms, gazing into his eyes. She was still blushing, her entire face hot with warmth. She scrunched up her nose as she stared at him. "That was a mean trick, being awake the whole time and looking like you were peacefully asleep huh?" She pouted as she blushed, trying to look away from him. Her glowing eyes were but tiny slants trying to dodge his gaze.

"Hey." His hand moved from her upper back down to where her torso began to curve into her hips. She jumped at this and squirmed around his touch. "You know, you look really beautiful with those eyes. Really cute when you try to resist me…" he said as he nudged his nose on hers. She couldn't stop blushing and her face began to get hotter and hotter the closer he got to her. "You're so warm…."

"…uh…hahhh….ah…Shh…Sionn I-!" she couldn't take the feeling welling up inside of her anymore and arched her body up and stood before him with her knees on the bed. "Sionn…" she said as her hands moved to her blouse. "It's….unbearably hot in here…" her cheeks were a bright red even in the dimly lit room. She unbuttoned the top button as her eyes began to well up slightly.

"Kat…uhh…soo….so soon?" Sionn began to sweat, unsure of what was going on. She unbuttoned the next button and began to breathe heavily. "Kat! Hey! I was…I was…." She worked her way to the third button and began to heave. Tears came and she collapsed in front of him. Sionn stared at her there, peacefully back asleep. Was she dreaming? He thought as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He kicked the button on the wall and walked into her room after the door had opened. He then laid her down on her bed and turned on her overhead fan so that it was blowing on her. He unbuttoned her blouse with closed eyes, allowing her to begin cooling off. He remembered her having a short sleeved undershirt on and wasn't worried but still wanted to respect her. He then walked into her shower and turned it on, letting the water begin to heat up as he went back into his room to get his clothes. He returned to find the shower ready for use, and proceeded to wash off before the day's busy activities. After a while of scrubbing, he turned the shower off and began to dry off. He looked out to see Kolevis still sleeping. After he had his clothes on he walked over to her and noticed she had goose bumps all over her body. He quickly covered her up with a light blanket, as she was probably cold now. She slept so soundly. He couldn't help but smile as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled after he did so and curled up under the covers. He chuckled and walked over to her drawers and looked for her uniform. After finding it he chucked it on the bed and yelled to her from the doorway to his room. "Hey Kat we got a long day ahead of us. Get ready for breakfast; I'm going to go get us some. Be ready when I get back." She curled up in response and moaned an unrecognizable reply. He laughed to himself as he went into his room. He was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts. They were made out of canvas and went down below his knees. He was wearing a long sleeved, dark teal sweater, which had a black turtleneck and two zipper pockets near his belt. He also put on his back strap, which had all his ID information in it and left his gauntlets in his room. He put on his morning corrective glasses and walked out of his room, sporting a pair of flip-flops.

"I know I'm still very young, and I often annoy my brother and sister," thought Linck. "I also understand that I don't always listen to my mama, papa, grandpa and the other adults. I just want them to be proud of me; yet, I am unsure of how to do this."

"I know I'm supposed to be the big sister for my brothers," contemplated Maeter, "but, what does mama mean by that. I'm happy that mama and papa are back and that we are a family again. Wait, no... I am glad they are back, I just wish that mama would marry papa already."

"As we finally start to become a family," pondered Maurice, "I just hope I can be a good big brother. Moreover, as long as mama and papa are happy, so am I; yet, it would be nice if I knew if Alexya liked me."

"What am I supposed to be doing? Am I going to be able to live up to everyone's expectations? Will Maurice like me as more than a friend? Will we spend the rest of our lives together like Renton and Eureka … Dominic and Anemone? I just wish I knew what I should be doing right now." Alexya's mind was flooding with questions, one right after another.

"Well, I have gotten everything I could want, even a boyfriend named Dominic, My Dominic; and a real family, with a sister, nieces, nephews, and hopefully a future husband and brother-in-law. As for this, hopefully, future spouse, he is the most wonderful guy I have ever met, and I pray that I get to spend the rest of my life with him as my husband, as part of this family." Anemone was on the verge of tears as she reflected on her thoughts. "I just wish Dominic would ask me already, and what is this feeling I am having in the pit of my stomach every time I think about him?"

"Why am I so bloody nervous? It's just Anemone," Dominic nervously deliberated inside his head. "I know she will say yes, but how on earth am I supposed to find the right moment?"

"I'm just so happy and thankful I met Renton, My Renton! What is this feeling I am having, I was never this possessive about Renton, why now, and why do I feel strange?" mused Eureka, a wide grin on her face. "I just hope that if we have to fight again, it is not meaningless and that Renton, My Renton, is at my side, every step of the way. He is the first person I ever met who truly accepted me for who I was and the sins I carry. He just gets me. Now if only we could be married like Holland and Talho are..."

"I know Eureka knows something, but what? It should be special for her, something she will remember forever," postulated Renton, "I hope this Lieutenant Avram is able to help. Eureka is the first girl I ever met who does not think I'm odd for the things I do and truly enjoys, well more like craves, my company."

"I've done what the scub asked of me," Senari twitched her tail back and forth as she thought. "So what am I supposed to do now?

"Protect them!" said a voice in her head. "Protect them to the end, for they are your family now."

"I hope we made the right choice coming here, did we? I mean after all, we now, supposedly, will not have to live our lives having to fight for survival every minute of every day, this is far more preferable, especially with the families that are starting to form," thought Talho as she held the sleeping Charles in her arms. He had dozed off shortly after Rabbi Simcha had put the Torah Scroll back in the ark. She also noticed that mimicking the bowing motion of the other congregants, yet slightly slower, seemed to help keep Charles in his deep and calm sleep. "Maybe joining Eureka and Renton in at least listening to what these people have to say might be good. Everyone here seems really nice and welcoming."

"Regardless of what Eli, Anna or Miriam say, they need to start their hand-to-hand combat training. It may be hard on the kids, Dominic and Renton; but between Eureka, Moishe, myself, and maybe Anemone and Talho, they will have good teachers," Holland worried. "I know I am not going to be there to protect them forever, but as we are all family... family... yes, family, we all must be sure those we care about know how to protect and watch-over those we care about and mean the world to us. I don't even know why I am sitting here. I saw enough of these crazies with the Voderac why did I even agree to come along…"

"I think they are ready Eli," thought Miriam, "I say we let those eleven at least try."

"But we need to keep their training at the same pace Mir..."

"I wish you would not call me that."

"Will you two stop it," Anna screamed inside their heads. "Besides, if I remember correctly, the four of us did not go through our training at the same pace."

"Yeah, I caught on faster than all three of you!" interjected Moishe.

"Good, then you can train them," kicked back Eli.

"But..."

"No buts Moishe," shot Miriam, "I need to get work done, this ship does not maintain itself you know."

"Start them with hand-to-hand throws and grapples in Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Some of them already know judo, but not on the level they need to be at, once they grasp that, we can then branch them out to other styles."

"Very well..." muttered Moishe in the back of his head. "I just hope this service did at the least, ease their minds to the point where they can be at one with their bodies and become stronger fighters…"

When Sionn opened the door, he motioned for the two guards still guarding the door to leave the area and return to where they came from. As the door closed behind him, he asked the computer to lock it up with a whisper and he slowly began to walk down the corridor to the mess hall. As he began his walk, he reached into his pack, whipped out a small sketchpad and pencil and began making some ticks in it. Soon he came upon the electrical box that was severed and drew a diagram of how it looked. He was going to present the sketch of what it looked like and what it should look like to Eli later that day.

After he had a good diagram sketched out, he proceeded down the spinning corridors. He passed by the washrooms for the other crewmembers and eventually found himself at a dead end. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The signs on the walls were so confusing, presenting numbers for each location rather than names. It had been quite some time since he was onboard a federation ship. He sighed and walked on. After twenty minutes of not being able to find his way, he whipped out his transporter from his pack and activated it. The molecules of his body materialized in Kolevis's room. And instantly he heard a gasp. Before him stood Kolevis, one foot on the ground, the other on the bed, fully naked except a button up shirt and corrective glasses on. She was grooming her toes. Her face instantly went blood red as she looked up and saw a strange looking man standing there.

"Uhh….huuhh….umm!!" Kolevis mumbled as she attempted cover up herself with her towel. Sionn shielded his eyes as heat rushed to his head and a bead of blood dripped out of his nose. He slid down the wall behind him in complete shock. Kolevis hopped into her bathroom and peaked her head around the corner. "Wh-who do you think…you are..?" she looked for the words in complete embarrassment still. She squinted her eyes and yelled out from behind the wall. "C-coming into a girl's room like that…!?"

"It's me Kat…I went out to get some breakfast and then got lost…this was the last location recorded in my transporter so I came back…" He felt so bad, violating her privacy like that. He saw the blood droplet land on his hand and his eyes went wide. He had never seen someone so beautiful in all of his life. "I…I'm sorry…"

Kolevis looked down at the ground and then to the side. She wiped the tears from her eyes and muttered something almost unnoticeable under her breath, "…thank God…" She wrapped her towel around her waist and held her shirt closed before appearing around the corner again, this time composed. "Don't be sorry…I knew you were coming back…just not when…and where for that matter." She still avoided his eyes, still blushing from embarrassment. Sionn parted his fingers covering his eyes to make sure he wasn't going to see something private before removing his hand completely.

"Well…heh…you're lookin-"

"Sionn!!" Kolevis yelled as she ran over to where he was and helped him off the ground. She stood him up so she could have a normal view of his face from below, as he was a good five inches taller than her. "You're bleeding! Are you okay?" She got up right near his face to inspect his nose. She smelled so beautiful…vanilla spice…even through the smell of iron in his right nostril. She turned around, got a small towel and grabbed onto his chin with her hand. "So smooth…" Kolevis thought as she felt his freshly shaven face, staring at it before wiping away the blood from his nose.

"I heard that…" Sionn mumbled as he looked at her and smiled. She froze where she was and continued to look at him. Her heart fell as she looked up at him.

"You can hear my thoughts?" She asked, beginning to blush. She fumbled in her step as Sionn lightly grasped her hand. He then rubbed it against his face. She stared at her hand wide-eyed. She began to melt and her head fell to one side as she her face began to heat up. "Sionn…" she thought.

"Hey it's not something that's going to change us…" he said reassuringly. He brought her hand down and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, let's eat." He walked away from her, leaving her flustered. He walked into his room and she could hear him making some clicks on the replicator. She proceeded to get her casual uniform for duty on. It was an easy day, hardly anything but routine tasks for her at least. She put on a black skirt, a pair of black slips, her white dress shirt, her heavy black over shirt and her gold collar. "Ugh I really hate the color of this thing…this doesn't go with my hair at all," she said, eyeing herself out in her full-body mirror.

"C'mon now, love, you look beautiful!" Kolevis heard ringing in her ears. Sionn was sending her words from his mind. She sighed, still looking herself over. "Really, Kat, I'm serious."

"….ok…" she reluctantly gave up and came into Sionn's room where he had prepared for them some bagels, cream cheese, some granola and some chai tea. Her eyes melted as she saw the steam from the tea rise into the air. "Boy, you just got all your tricks today." She sat down across from him. She grabbed her bagel and put her lips around it, about to bite in.

"Up-up-up!! Not yet."

"Hrmm?" she asked, lips still on the bagel. She was looking straight into his eyes like a cat.

Sionn sighed, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I know when we were on the hike and with the others we just began to eat, but I myself follow a code of morals." Kolevis looked at him softly, listening to every word. She slowly put the bagel down. "Everything around us…had to have been created. There is a God. I like to give him some reverence before we blindly take the things we have for granted."

"I agree with you…it's just…no one's ever spoken up about such a thing."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm not what you would call religious…but we should have some sort of relationship with our Creator. Let's thank him for what we have." Sionn then smiled at Kolevis who smiled back, lovingly. She then reached over to him and held onto his hand. They both then closed their eyes. "Dear Lord, we'd like to thank you for what we have. We pray that this food would be blessed and that you would keep us safe in our travels..." he paused. "And…thank you for…Kolevis…she means the world to me already…" he thought. He then coughed before finishing, "Amen." Sionn looked down when he opened his eyes and began to spread cream cheese on his bagel. He couldn't stop blushing. He felt like a little teenager in the midst of his lifelong crush.

Kolevis had heard his thoughts and was blushing as she took a bite slowly into her bagel. "…likewise…I thank you for Sionn…" she thought. "Soo!!" she said aloud, "did you meet anyone on your walk around the ship?" She was all the sudden nervous to talk to him but was hiding it rather well.

"No, surprisingly the only folks I saw who were out and about were privates running around. They were probably late to their training and such seeing as they all looked worried and gave me a quick salute every time they passed." He chuckled. "Are our rooms…at the opposite side of the ship as Dominic's and the rest of theirs?"

"Well…there's something to that…" she shivered, remembering her past.

Meanwhile Hilda, Ruri, Matthieu and Sumner had finished their time of silent prayer and had sat back down, Gidget and Moondoggie soon followed them. Gidget had decided they would attend the Shabbat morning services after waking up that morning with an overwhelming urge to spend time with Eureka, whom she had always felt a sisterly bond to.

After the Amidah had ended with a joyous reading of Sim Shalom, Eureka and Anemone looked at each other; though still unsure of the meaning of the words; yet, caught up in the moment, they joined in on the second verse. The other members of Gekko State look at the girls in amazement of their beautiful voices. The feeling was so contagious, that one by one, they all joined in.

Afterwards, they remained standing as the Rabbi read the Kaddish Shalem, after which there were a few announcements.

Once all was said and done, Rabbi Simcha spoke up, "We are lucky enough to have with us now four young children, one of whom is the newly adopted daughter of Lieutenant Commander Miriam Rosen, Cadet Alexya Rosen. As such, I would like to invite the kids with us today and their families up to the Bimah to lead us in the closing prayers.

Maeter and Linck looked up at their mother, "Mama, can we please go up there with Alexya and Ms. Miriam?"

"Of course we can," smiled Eureka, "you too Renton, Maurice, as a family."

All of them but Maurice got to their feet and started to make their way to the aisle. Noticing that Maurice was still sitting there, staring at his feet, Anemone tapped him on the shoulder, "What's wrong kiddo? Why don't you join your mama, papa and siblings?"

Maurice looked up and made brief eye contact with Anemone, but when he noticed Alexya was looking at him curiously, he went back to looking at his feet.

"Oh I see," smiled Anemone, "well you are not going to accomplish anything sitting here, Dominic and I learned that the hard way. Now come on, you need to make a move and soon. So you might as well do so now. Come on Dominic, let's join them."

Maurice slowly stood up and shuffled towards the assembled family, choosing to stand on the extreme left side of the group with Alexya on the right. Alexya leaned forward to see if Maurice had joined them, and when she saw him still staring at his shoes, she started to inch towards him.

As they started Ein Ke'eloheinu, Dominic and Renton looked at each other, then at their girlfriends, and finally at the kids and Senari. Except for Miriam, all of them were lost and confused. Up to this point in the service, they had stuttered and stumbled through most of the Hebrew. Now, having been put on the spot, they were unsure of what to do. So they trudged ahead, trying their best to recite the words correctly.

By the time Ein Ke'eloheinu, had ended, they were hoping no one had noticed their mistakes. Renton was looking over at Eureka, gave her a worried expression. Had they made the right choice by participating to this extent in the services? He remembered master Norb and the Voderac; nothing with them seemed all this complicated. He started thinking of how those people treated Eureka back then. He hoped this wasn't a trick or anything of the sort.

Noticing Renton's look of worry on his face, Eureka managed a quick, reassuring, smile before Miriam tapped her on the shoulder, motioning that she and the others should turn around and face the Ark for Aleinu. As they began, Eureka realized that Aleinu would be no easier than any of the other prayers, so she fell back on mimicking what Miriam was doing. Yet no matter how hard Eureka and the others tried, the Hebrew phonetics continued to elude them, or so Eureka thought.

As she continued to stare at the words on the page of her Siddur, determined to make sense if it all. As she lowered and bowed her head in the same manner as the others, something in her head clicked. Staring at the text on the page, it all made sense. The meaning of the words and prayers, even the Hebrew phonetics, vowels and cantillation symbols, she understood it all now. She even knew many of the tunes to which the various prayers were recited to. It all made sense now, well at least most of it. As she straightened, raising her head back up, she took Renton's hand in hers and as she pulled him towards her, she inched her way towards Anemone and Dominic. Holland shook his head from afar way off. "Norb, if only you could see them now. It's crazy how times change. It's too bad you couldn't join us on this journey," he reminisced to himself. Talho grabbed his hand as if to say, " it's too bad everything's changed so fast…."

As Eureka began to help them through the rest of the Aleinu, Renton, Anemone and Dominic were astounded that Eureka actually understood the words on the page. Even Senari noticed this and jumped upon Eureka's shoulder as she followed along with the others.

Kat squinted her eyes in pain remembering her past. It hurt Sionn to see her like that. "I wasn't…and still am not…really part of what Eli and Anna and Miriam do… I'm really just a soldier…a ground trooper who's moved up in the ranks. I'm in no way related to what they do."

"Don't sell yourself short…you are clearly an important member of the team…"

"But I'm not! I've only gotten to where I am by being in the right place at the right time. My family was…" tears came to her eyes. Her hand clenched into a fist on the table. "…killed! KILLED! Assimilated by the Borg!! ALL OF THEM!" her thoughts were running wild with sorrow. "I tried to save them…but they were trying to save me and the other soldiers in my unit." The events played through her head like a video, and Sionn could see it all. He couldn't help but be speechless and fall to the floor. He went over to her and brought her into his arms. She fell down with him and started sobbing in his arms as she curled up inside his grasp; for there was nothing he could do but hold her. "I grew up in the military; I've spent my life aboard this blasted piece of metal. Both my father and mother were Lieutenant Commanders, working well to help pave the road for my future. Then before we knew it, this ship was at the other side of the galaxy. Hope of living on peaceful earth faded, and I enlisted like my parents. They were sad, but proud. Our group of privates was sent on a scouting mission of Borg space. We fought hard and under my parents' direction, but we couldn't hold the Borg off. Being their daughter I felt I had leadership like them and rallied the others to the escape ship." She was speechless in his arms, weeping, letting him see the events of her past. "They were holding the Borg back with cover fire. I watched them burn alive as our shuttle lifted away from the bay." She hugged onto Sionn as tight as she ever had, hurting him, without knowing. He disregarded the pain, as hers was so much more. "I had ordered the lift off…I had left them there when there could've been some chance to save them."

"You did all you could…their wishes…their dreams were to save you from the pain they were knowingly going to go through. They wanted you to live…and to be happy…" He kissed her on the neck, and breathed his warm breath down her shirt.

"But that's why I am an LC…because of my 'thoughtful actions' of choosing to pull out. It was my order to leave them behind…to burn for my sake. I was promoted…for saving myself. And now I have NO ONE!" She gasped and buried her head in his shoulder. Her thoughts were powerful.

"Kat…you have me…I'm never going to leave…" he stroked her hair. "You have friends…your rank, as a Lieutenant Commander isn't just a job. Everyone you work with is looking out for you like you look out for them. We're all here for you. I've been blessed by God that you aren't hurt…that you're here right now." He spoke softly, letting her soak up everything he was giving.

She sniffed as her tears began to flow…"…and…you're right…I do have you…that's all I really need…" She smiled the largest Sionn had ever seen. Her eyes then burst with a flow of neon orange trapar-like waves. She was unlike any being he'd met. She rushed into him and closed her eyes tight, taking him off guard, locking her moist lips on his with more passion than he'd felt. He watched as the waves flowed from out of her eyelids through the tears, engulfing the room with a smell of spice and glinting particles. He closed his eyes as his body began to tingle like static, and kissed her back. She slowly inched her tongue to his lips in the middle of their embrace, wanting to be more connected with her lover. Sionn accepted her request and held her close. He tried to gasp for air and was instead given a rush of trapar-saturated breath from Kolevis's body. She smiled as they both opened their eyes at the same time. He let off her lips; absolutely stunned at the overwhelming feeling he was churning up inside of himself. This was the first time he had felt nervous around her, He gasped at her beauty and looked around. He shivered as he saw the neon orange around them and his gauntlets floating off the ground with blue trapar flowing out of them. They were reacting on their own…seemingly along with Kolevis and her emotions. He looked back at her with a small bit of fear. The tears and happiness shown on her lips and in her eyes shattered his doubt as he pulled back her blue hair and smiled back. He then kissed her again and again…

After the Aleinu, they were about to make their way back to their seats when the Rabbi spoke up, "Hold on, we aren't done yet. While the rest of you may be seated," he motioned to the congregation. "Before we finish up, I think we would all appreciate it ya'll would introduce yourselves."

"Well, you all already know who I am," chuckled Miriam. "However," she lifted Alexya onto a wooden crate the Rabbi had removed from inside his pulpit, "this is my daughter, Alexya."

"Hi everyone!" exclaimed Alexya, waving her hands wildly as she grinned from ear-to-ear. Alexya then pointed at Anemone and Dominic, "That is Anemone and her boyfriend..."

"I think we can introduce ourselves Alexya," chuckled Anemone, "thanks though." Anemone turned to face the congregation, "Well, I am Anemone, and this is my boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé," she smirked, "Dominic Sorrel."

"Uh... hi ev-everyone," said Dominic nervously as he waved his hand, palms now covered in cold sweat.

"Oh and this is my sister," declared Anemone, motioning to Eureka, "but I will let her introduce herself."

"Hello, I'm Eureka, Anemone and I adopted each other as sisters, in fact we are practically twins," Eureka smiled as she blushed and grabbed Renton's hand. "This is Renton Thurston, the love of my life, the one who saved me." Renton was now beet-red and sweating bullets.

"Hello..." said Renton; so nervous he could not say anything else.

"...Oh and these are my adopted children," she said, lifting them up one-by-one to introduce them.

"Maurice."

"Hello," he said meekly, still nervous about having Alexya right next to him.

"My daughter Maeter."

"Hi everyone," Maeter squealed.

"And finally, Linck."

"Hello, and that is Holland, Talho, their baby Charles, Hilda, Matthieu, Gidget, Moondoggie, Sumner and Ruri."

The eight of them stood up, slightly embarrassed, and waved at the rest of the congregation with nervous smiles on their faces, except Holland, who had a stern look on his face with his eyes closed. Only Charles was calm and relaxed, now fast asleep in his father's arms.

"Thanks Linck," replied Sumner sarcastically, "you're too kind."

"Welcome!" declared Linck, grinning.

Senari, not wanting to be left out, started licking Eureka's ear, "Oh, I almost forgot," declared Eureka, "this is Senari, she is Alexya's and my cat." Now content, Senari started purring as Eureka rubbed the back of her neck.

"At this time," said Rabbi Simcha, "we remember those whose passing has taken place in the course of this year as well as those who passed away at this time."

Eureka leaned over to Miriam, unsure of what was going on, "Miriam, do we need to participate in this?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," Miriam replied solemnly, "The Mourner's Kaddish is a prayer to remember those people who we loved and are now not with us, as well as to remember the many dead that have no one to remember them."

"So anyone can say it?" asked Anemone.

Miriam nodded, "As long as we have minyan, 10 or more Jewish adults, yes; and considering that one-tenth of the crew is Jewish, we have plenty."

Anemone and Eureka looked at each other for a few seconds, and then at Dominic and Renton, respectively. Their boyfriends gave them a reassuring nod and Eureka turned to her kids and motioned them to come join her and Renton.

At first the kids ignored her, wanting to stay seated on the comfy chairs; however, growing slightly impatient, Eureka gave them an insistent glare, which got them running to their mother's side instantly. Even Alexya joined her mother for the Kaddish.

After running through all the names of those whose memories were being recalled, the Rabbi continued with what was written in the Siddur. "We recall with affection those who no longer walk this earth, grateful to G-d for the gift of their lives, for their sweet companionship, and for the cherished memories which endure. May G-d comfort all who mourn. May He grant them strength to see beyond their sorrow, and sustain them in their grief. In solemn testimony to that unbroken faith which links our generations one to another, those observing Yahrzeit and those who mourn now rise to declare their faith in G-d, to magnify and sanctify G-d's holy name."

As Eureka quickly turned her head to look out into the congregation, she noticed the other members of Gekko State were also standing, see this, she understood and smiled, for they knew as she did, that they were all stained with the blood of those they had killed, willingly or unwillingly.

Then together all of those where standing, started reciting the prayer, some having an easier time than others. "Yitgadal v'yitkadash sh'mei raba b'alma di v'ra khir'utei, v'yamlikh malkhutei b'hayeikon u-v'yomeikhon u-v'hayei d'khol beit yisrael, ba-agala u-vi-z'man kariv, v'imru amen.

Y'hei sh'mei raba m'varakh l'almei almaya.

Yitbarakh v'yishtabah v'yitpa'ar v'yitromam v'yitnasei, v'yit-hadar v'yit'aleh v'yit-halal sh'mei d'kudsha, b'rikh hu l'ela min kol birkhata v'shirata, tushb'hata b;nehemata da-amiran b'alma v'imru amen.

Y'hei sh'lama raba min sh'maya v'hayim aleinu v'al kol yisrael, v'imru amen.

Oseh shalom bi-m'romav, hu ya'aseh shalom aleinu v'al kol yisrael, v'imru amen."

Kat and Sionn made their way down the hall from their sleeping quarters. He had recomposed himself after their breakfast and had changed his light sweater to something more formal. The sweater he was wearing during breakfast was put aside for examination because of the strange phenomenon that happened inside of their room that morning, he wanted to make sure it was indeed a Coralian and trapar effect and nothing else, just to be sure. Kolevis was following close behind him holding his hand and still somewhat flustered. She had her head down and was blushing slightly. There was no doubt that she was oblivious to the duties there were going to perform today. He motioned her to lead the way once they got to the washroom area of the floor, as he did not know the way to the hangar.

"Oh right…let's see…" Kolevis said as she snapped to and was trying to figure out where they were. "Ahh yes, it's down this way." She pointed to the left and he lead on.

"So once we get to the bridge the hangar should be directly down and to the rear, correct?" He asked as he walked.

"Hai…" She really didn't want to work today, but at the same time really wanted to see the Archetypes again and see their armor being assembled. That reminded her…she hadn't really been a fan of aerial combat. She remembered the way the dropped in on Earth and made the ride extremely bumpy for everyone. If she was offered an LFO, there was no doubt that she wouldn't be able to accept. Then again, she didn't think she was important enough to receive one, after all.

"Don't worry Kat, we aren't gonna be flying these beasts of the air. I shiver just thinking about it. I'm not a pilot myself so I've been designing a machine that will allow us to be comfortable in the way we like to fight." Her eyes widened at the thought. She felt so relieved. She skipped ahead and embraced his entire right arm with a smile on her face. "Haha so that's what you were worried about?"

"I dunno…ever since I saw an LFO and those archetypes, I've been amazed but more so intimidated. I don't think I could ever fly something like that. The controls of 360-degree-aerial-combat gives me a headache just thinking about it." She was excited to see what Sionn had in store for her and so she began to lead the way.

"Heh, well I'm more of a straight-shooter myself, so you'll be happy to see my plans." He smiled as he walked through the bridge. He walked into the bridge being tugged along now by Kolevis who had a heightened level of excitement. He was blushing hard and rolling his eyes as Leonardo McQueen gave him a stern look from where he was operating the controls of the Hornet. He gave Sionn a salute before he disappeared down the deck's walkway, wishing him luck. They went down to the hangar, and shortly they came to the lift that would bring them down to the archetype room.

By the end of the Kaddish, Eureka was in tears and was making her way to a bench off to the side of the Bimah. Noticing this, her children and Renton had gathered all around her, hugging her tightly. Anemone and Dominic quickly joined them in this group hug. "Renton, I want to come back here again. I'm not entirely sure why, but I feel this is right and that we belong here, with these people our family. I want to continue feeling that sense of welcoming comfort and belonging," sobbed Eureka. "Please go through with the conversion process with me."

"Of course I will," replied Renton softly, so only Eureka and those gathered around her could hear. "If becoming a member of this faith, becoming a Jew, will allow you to feel like you belong and are accepted for who and what you are, then I will go through it too. For I feel the same way, being accepted for who I am and being welcomed so warmly by people I have just met."

"Together," asserted Maurice. "If this makes you happy mama, then we will all do this together." His siblings nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah," declared Maeter, "everyone here is so nice and cool to be around, besides your our mama, if you want to do that, then it is only right for us, your children, to do it as well."

"I agree," said Linck beaming at his mother, "I want mama to be happy and if that makes you happy, then I will do it."

"We're with ya too sis," piped Anemone, "I understand your reasons even though you have not stated all of them, and they are the same for me."

"And me as well," added Dominic smiling. "We are to much of a family now to let you all go it alone," he winked at Renton who nodded.

"Thanks, all of you," said Eureka wiping away her tears, "it was very sweet of you all to say that, especially you three," she smiled at her children. "Now, that we have decided, I guess we need to find out what to do next."

"Next you can come join me and mama for the Kiddush since you missed Adon Olam," said Alexya happily as she took hold of Maurice's arm, dragging him from his seat. "Come on, the rabbi is going to give out challah bread afterwards, we don't want to be left out."

"Okay, okay," said Renton as he got to his feet, "we would not want to miss free food, now would we?"

"No, that we would not," commented Dominic, with Anemone, Eureka, Maeter and Linck nodding in agreement.

However, Alexya was dragging Maurice back up on the Bimah, his face beat-red in embarrassment, while the others followed behind them. Noticing this, Eureka and Renton smiled at each other, and then looked at Maurice, trying to restrain themselves from bursting out in laughter.

When they got up there, the Rabbi was just finishing the Kiddush and as they gathered around he pulled out a platter with a bowl, water pitcher, and large challah loaf. He then took the pitcher and poured the water over his hands. After saying the blessing, he then said the Motzi and distributed pieces of challah to all those on the Bimah.

After she had finished her piece of challah, Alexya leaned in to Maurice, giving him a hug, "Shabbat Shalom Maurice," and with everyone watching she gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Seeing this, everyone smiled, several people, most notably Matthieu, gave him a thumbs up, Maurice on the other hand fell to the floor, having just fainted from the embarrassment.

"Maurice!" exclaimed Linck, Maeter and Alexya gathering around Maurice.

"What did you do to him!?" demanded Maeter her eyes fixed on Alexya, glaring at her.

"Yeah, what did you do to our brother?!" retorted Linck, a frown on his face.

"I... I... I don't know," Alexya cried, bursting into tears. "Mama told me to wish him a 'Shabbat Shalom', I just wanted to express how I felt about him. Isn't a kiss a sign of affection?"

Noticing the browbeating her kids were giving Alexya, Eureka quickly took action, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for being so mean to Alexya..."

"But mama..." interrupted Maeter.

"... No buts, I know you two remember when I did not understand many things," declared Eureka sternly, "but the two of you, your brother and Renton were understanding and helped me learn. I expect you to act no different in helping Alexya learn how to act, now apologize to her."

"We're sorry Alexya," Maeter and Linck said in unison.

"Don't worry," said Miriam, "Maurice is fine, he just fainted, that's all."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," said Eureka smiling.

"Ditto here," said Anemone, Renton and Dominic just laughed nervously.

Eureka knelt down on her knees in front of Alexya and placed her hands on the eight-year-old's shoulders. "Alexya, if you ever need help understanding things, anything, feel free to come talk to me. I don't think your mother would mind, would she?" Eureka looked up at Miriam.

"Not at all Eureka," replied Miriam happily, "I think it would be very helpful, as you and your sister have first hand experience."

"Well, my experiences are not exactly identical to Eureka's," stated Anemone, "but if you ever want to talk Alexya, I too am always willing to help you."

"Thank you," said Alexya, wiping away her tears.

"Sorry to spoil the moment," said Ruri, walking up behind them along with Sumner, "but everyone else has gone on ahead to the mess hall for lunch. The menu is some theme called Mexican food, whatever that is."

"Stop it, you're making me hungry Ruri," complained Sumner.

"Oh lighten up Sturgeon," laughed Ruri.

"Uh, why does my head hurt?" groaned Maurice, as he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened to me?" Alexya threw herself around him, hugging him tightly, "Uh... Alexya... why are you hugging me?"

"Because I thought I hurt you with that kiss," she explained, "I'm glad you are all right Maurice, was it wrong for me to kiss you?"

Maurice looked down as his face turned a bright shade of red. The silence seemed to last for only a few seconds, but it was enough to break the ice between them; he then out of instinct pulled Alexya close to him and kissed her square on the lips. At first, Alexya was scared, but she eventually succumbed to the kiss Maurice was giving her. "Does that answer your question?" he asked her, smiling.

Alexya just nodded as she smiled, blushing slightly. Eureka, Renton, Anemone, Dominic, Ruri, Sumner and Miriam just burst out in laughter over what they had just witnessed.

"Come on... ya'll," Miriam said trying to talk through her laughter. "We don't want a cold lunch, for hot food is to be eaten hot."

"I'll second that," said Dominic.

"Third," added Anemone.

"Fourth," shouted Linck.

"Can't we just go eat?!" exclaimed Ruri. "I'm starving; more walking, less talking!" and with that they made their way out of the holodeck and headed for the mess hall.

"Oh my…these are so much more magnificent than what I had seen down on Earth! They look so clean, so well maintained. I bet these things wouldn't hurt a fly by themselves." Kolevis was drooling over the brand new armor glistening on some of the archetypes. About half of them had already been cleaned up in less than 24 hours and were glowing with a yearn to get out there and fly. Her eyes were beaming.

Sionn put his arms around her slowly and whispered in her ear. "If you think these are beautiful, I got quite the present for---"

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" shrieked a voice all too familiar with Ruairdridh. He closed his eyes in disgust and lifted his arms off of Kat who had the same expression, a broken smile. "Lieutenant Commander Ruairdridh it would be nice to see you not fondling little girls when I am not present. I know your ways all too well young man. Shape up or you will be demoted." Commander Corrin Avias had once again appeared out of nowhere and in the worst time. Sionn rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat. "Commander, a-hehh…where did you come all of the sudden? I was only showing my dearest fellow LC the beautiful project I was the head of not but a day ago.

"You were of ill shape to command such a lengthy endeavor, Commander, I had to take over. It was getting out of hand." She folded her arms in disgust. "I am clearly handling this project much better than you could have possibly done, as you can obviously see. Look at this beautiful progress here!" She turned around and admired the beautiful sight of the archetypes being assembled by her underlings.

"Ahem!" Kat broke the moment.

"…yes?"

"Commander you are out of line to address my fellow Lieutenant Commander in that fashion. Have you forgotten this is my hangar and my base of operation?" Her voice quivered, as this was the first time she had spoken up to someone of higher rank than herself. "This is my hangar on my ship, ma'am, we may walk where we please, and however we please." Sionn was in utter shock and stood straight aligning with her every word.

"Yes, I see…I suppose I was just transferred to this ship. I hadn't known the faces of those working aboard and in command just yet. Maybe I wouldn't have addressed you two in such a fashion if you hadn't been wearing such casual clothes." She looked them both over up and down. "Are you heading out to do…something…that involves a good time…later?" she was thinking of a possibility of being able to go all out with the aid of some drinks.

"Um no, just trying to see the archetypes and…" she looked at Sionn with a look of happiness in her eyes, "our mode of future transportation." She had boundless excitement and grabbed his arm while he began to try to look stern while not helping the fact he was blushing large.

"…um…yeah…ahh okay so…" Avias stumbled for the words. "That's how it is…" she mumbled. By the time she replied, Kolevis had dragged Sionn all the way to the other side of the hangar and disappeared behind the next corridor. "Damnit…" she crossed her arms in disgust. "RUAIRDRIDH! Being second in command of this project doesn't mean you can skip off and show off your baby to everyone!! AUGH!!!" She yelled out with eyes closed. "Hmpf!" she said as she stuck her nose up, chest out, and proceeded to inspect the archetypes with her watchful eyes. The workers were looking at her because of her outburst. "Get back to work!"

Meanwhile LC Jane McQueen was picking up a new reading from her communication console. "This is Lieutenant Commander Jane McQueen. LaRusso are you there?" She received a connection confirmation from his console and began her copy. "LaRusso, we might have an interesting situation here, are you picking up what I'm sending you?"

"Yes, Jane it seems as though we have a breech in an unknown part of the bridge, heh heh, want me to send a little camera drone down there to see what's going on?"

"Hmm well I would but it seems as if it is in fact a sealed off part of the ship. In perfect definition, this was a part of the ship that was given to one of our new crewmembers, LC Ruairdridh, the former commander of the Katana project. Our logs indicated that this storage room was cleared out last night and room was made for something rather large in size. Do you think we might have a situation on hand?"

"Jane I wouldn't worry about something like this. I dunno if you were listening to the communication channels but it seems as though there was a little conflict in Kat's hangar. I think I may know what's going on. Heh heh. Let's see how this situation pans out."

"Well, LaRusso, I am in charge of security so I think I'm gonna at least do a body scan of the room. It may be sealed to everyone except Kat and Sionn but we still have heat scanners." She sighed and clicked on her scanner HUD.

"How does it look Jane? Hahaha I told you didn't I?" He chuckled to himself, put his arms behind his head and sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Jane looked blankly at the monitor, unimpressed. "…uh…two heat signatures are showing up, one larger than the other in the shape of a male and female. The logs from the scanners reveal they gained access to this room through the hangar and not from a breach from elsewhere." She threw her head into the palm of her hand. "When is anything interesting going to happen here…" she mumbled.

As they sat down to eat their lunch of beef and chicken fajitas, beans and rice, they all gave Miriam a confused look, especially Eureka and Anemone.

"Let me guess, ya'll have never tried Mexican food?" she asked.

All of them nodded in response to her question, waiting intently for an explanation.

Miriam then continued to show how to put their meals together and eat it. As they started eating the kids and Senari began pelting Miriam with questions about the ship and her job aboard it. While Alexya, Senari, Maeter and Linck listened intently to Miriam's every word, waiting patiently for each of her answers; Maurice split his attention between Miriam's responses and the heated discussion-taking place between his parents, aunt and uncle.

"Renton," asked Eureka, "when we promised each other to be together forever, did you mean more than just as a couple?"

"Well..." sputtered Renton.

"Yeah, so am I ever going to get a nice rock to wear Dominic, sweetie?" asked Anemone.

"Hold on a sec..." interjected Dominic.

"Yeah, I want you to be the father of my children in every sense Renton," interjected Eureka.

"And you their uncle, Dominic" added Anemone.

Now slightly annoyed by not being able to get a word in edgewise, Renton looked over at Dominic, who nodded at him. Renton returned the nod with a wink, "So..." said Renton, forcing himself to remain calm and not grin, "what would be your dream proposal Eureka? Engagement ring?"

"Well... I..." Eureka blushed.

"Mind if I go first sis?" asked Anemone. Eureka nodded.

"Well..." Anemone paused to think, "I don't want you to do the old storybook, drop-to-one-knee and ask me approach. I want it to be special, something I can remember forever. As for the ring, one-of-a-kind and reflective of what I mean to you. Also, a ring that is expensive and elegant would be nice," she grinned widely, while Dominic faked a cringe.

"I agree with you sis on how they should ask us, definitely not something traditional or typical," said Eureka confidently, "however, Renton, whatever you choose to give me for an engagement ring I will be happy with, I just want us to be a real family."

Renton and Dominic looked at each other and swallowed hard, for they had realized that the bar had been set for their imminent proposal, and it was quite high.

"Oh, one more thing," interjected Anemone, "Eureka and I want to have a double wedding." Eureka nodded in agreement.

Noticing Renton and Dominic were now sweating bullet's, Maurice spoke up, "Mama, Aunt Anemone, can we change the topic, Uncle Dominic and papa don't look well." Dominic and Renton gave Maurice a look as if to say, 'Thanks for the save...' Maurice just smiled.

"Well, if you want a change of topic," said a voice walking up from behind Maurice, "I might be able to help you. I am Rabbi Simcha, and I was told the four of you wanted to speak with me."

"Well, first of all, thanks for letting us participate in the service," said Renton, "we really enjoyed it."

"Yes," chimed in Anemone, "everything was so beautiful; the prayers, the singing, the chanting and most of all the books and that large scroll that was read from. I loved it all!"

"Pardon me for interrupting," interjected Dominic, "but can we keep these tiny hats we had to wear?"

"You most certainly may," replied Simcha, "however, I don't think you wanted to talk to me to ask if you could keep the kippot you got at services today. Am I right?"

"Yes," replied Eureka calmly, "we wanted to request that you teach us about the Jewish faith and guide us through the conversion process so we may become members of the Jewish faith."

"What, are you, crazy? You don't want to be Jewish, you don't even know the first thing about Judaism?" retorted Rabbi Simcha laughing as he turned around and walked away.

"What does he mean we don't know the first thing about being Jewish?" asked a confused Eureka.

"Well, we have only attended one service..." commented Dominic.

"That doesn't mean he should be able to just reject us like that!" interjected a severally irked Anemone.

"Maybe we should try again another time, such as next time we go?" suggested Renton.

"Oh Renton!" expressed Eureka gleefully as she hugged him. "That is just one of many reasons I love you so much, you always know what to do."

"Well, I try," Renton blushed.

"Well, if the two of you are willing to try again," declared Dominic, as he turned to look at Anemone, watching her nod at him in agreement, "then so are we."

Anemone looked at the clock on the wall, her eyes going wide as she read the time, "Oh Hell! We are going to be late!" Eureka glared at Anemone, "Sorry sis, old habits die hard I guess. Be that as it may, we need to get going; we were invited to that party. Miriam, Eureka, we need to finish and leave!"

Eureka nodded in agreement, "Maeter finish your lunch," she said calmly, "we have somewhere we need to be."

Miriam looked at the clock, she froze in shock, "Oye, come on Alexya, finish up your lunch, desert is waiting, we can't be late."

"Where are we going?" asked Alexya.

"Yeah, why the rush mama?" questioned Maeter.

"We have a party to go to," replied Anemone.

"Can we go?" asked Linck, looking at his mother and then at Maurice.

Eureka got up and walked over to Linck, kneeling down next to the chair he was sitting in. She knelt down so she was at eye level with him, "No, you and Maurice are going to spend the afternoon with papa and Uncle Dominic, this is just for us girls."

"But... mama..." Linck was on the verge of tears.

"No buts Linck," said Eureka soothingly, wiping away his tears, "you are getting to be a big boy now. So I need you to listen to me and understand what I am telling you. I promise to spend some time with you later."

"You promise..." asserted Linck.

"I promise," she said, looking her youngest son right in the eye.

"Come on mama, let's go get some ice cream and talk about girl stuff," said Maeter happily, pulling her mother from the table.

"Alright, alright..." said Eureka, "see you later this afternoon dear," she gave Renton a kiss on the cheek and left with the others.

"Ok! Phew. Glad we got out of there. That dastardly woman gives me the creeps," Sionn said with heavy breaths. They had ran out of the hangar and hid inside of the old storage room. Kat looking at him with her glowing eyes in the dark silenced his heavy breathing.

"Hey…" she said as she took her finger to his lips. "I heard about this room from command. They told me before we made the jump, that this room was going to be a new crewmember's base of operations, and I just realized whom it probably was that they were thinking of. Who else would need such a massive room for 'personal endeavors'? They cleared it out last night after all."

"I see…well if this is the room where…they moved…my…well I can't let you see just yet, Kat. Close your eyes," he said as he gently caressed her face and she slowly closed them. "No peeking!" he said as he turned around and looked at the dark blank space. She smiled then covered her eyes with her hands as well. "Low lights!" The computer responded and dim lighting slowly filled the room. What lay before his eyes was an entire ship. It was of an odd shape. Instead of an LFO type of ship, it was a hovercraft and smaller than an LFO as well. Wheels were not present on the ship and its wings looked to be un-extended, kept inside of the chassis of the ship. It had massive cannon-sized thrusters on the back and turrets mounted on the top and sides of the cockpit. "Ahhh…my baby. MANTA, arise!"

Kolevis tried to keep her eyes closed as air vibrated around her. She could feel a thumping in her chest as her nervousness rose. "Sionn-!" she gasped.

"Oh right!" he hopped back and held onto her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He felt the warmth of her body as she shivered. He nuzzled his nose next to her ear and after catching that beautiful scent of spice, he whispered to her, "Go ahead and look…" She opened her eyes and was speechless. She was breathing with her stomach very quickly. Sionn could tell she was happy. The machine was blowing the hair on her face back. It rose off of the grown slowly and came to life. Blue and red-orange neon glowed from around the edges of its lower chassis. The cockpit door opened on the sides as the wings lowered to expose them. The wings were shorter than the chassis at this stage, averaging 12 meters from front to back. The cockpit's window was very darkly tinted, dark blue. The colors matched Kolevis. When she saw the cannon thrusters on the back, her jaw dropped.

"What are those?" she asked in astonishment. Their size intimidated her.

"Those are the cannons that will allow us to soar across the earth at high speeds. Like a punch to the face, these cannons will punch the earth under us and send us soaring into a high-speed leap. Their direction can change so we can cushion our landings as we come in from a flight."

"Ahh! I see…so linear flight…non-360 degree fighting." She hopped over to it inspecting everything from the cannons to the intricately placed designs on the cockpit and wings. "Wait if we're going to use it fly how can these short, stubby wings maneuver around in the air?"

"This, darling, is just the hover state for getting around on land. When we shoot off, we will use full-sized WINGS!" he yelled. When he spoke this, the cockpit recognized his voice and began to transform the body of itself. Long wings extended forth from the tips of the comparable 'fins'. They curved outward and down. The ends came to a tip and shot back like spikes. The wings extended apart from each other under the chassis and revealed a large pointed ref-board. Spikes emerged from where the wings met the chassis and shot back like two tails. They seemed to be balance stabilizers for controlling the yaw of the Manta.

Kolevis began to fall backwards in awe. Sionn was there to catch her and they both sat back on the ground looking at their ship. The wings had extended to a massive 30 meter wingspan from tip to tip. "It's beautiful…" She looked back at Sionn and kissed him softly on the lips as wind from the ship was blowing on their faces. She was never so excited to go out and fly in all of her life. After a moment of sitting in astonishment, Sionn led her into the cockpit to show her the controls. The seats were side by side and there was a joystick in between the seats, have two handles to the single grip. She knew that they were going to be working together entirely on the missions, and this excited her to nth degree. Sionn clicked a few buttons on the console and had Kat lay her hand on the screen.

"Handprint recorded. Welcome primary pilot Kat Kolevis. This is the typeMANTA R19. Welcome aboard." *dokun dokun* her heart beat ever so loudly when the computer's voice came to her ears. A shiver came down her spine and before she could think she felt Sionn's hand begin rubbing her back.

"This is mine?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"I'm not exactly the best pilot, Kat. This is yours. I trust myself under your steady hand." Her gaze shifted back to the console with watery eyes. After awhile she turned around and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Sionn, y'know what? I trust myself under the workings of your skillful design." The enjoyed their embrace for an unknown length of time, and after everything was explained they made their way out of the hangar, passing Commander Avias on their way. They laughed to themselves as they passed her…

"I know you rather go with your mama Linck," said Dominic, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "however, your papa and I need Maurice's and your help with something. Can you promise to keep what I am going to tell you a secret?"

"What is it Uncle Dominic?" asks Maurice. "We promise, right Linck?" Linck nodded in agreement, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, your papa and I," said Dominic, slightly nervous, "are going to propose to your mama and aunt."

"Huh?" a confused look came to Linck's face. "Propose?"

"Wait... you are going to..." Maurice was in such a state of shock he could not finish his sentence.

"Yes," said Renton reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small box, "Uncle Dominic and I are going to ask Aunt Anemone and Mama to marry us." He opened the small ring box. "That is why we got these rings; however, you must not tell anyone about this, not even your sister or Alexya."

Maurice and Linck were speechless, their jaws hanging wide open in shock.

"So that means..." gasped Maurice.

"...what?" gasped Linck finishing his brother's sentence.

"That I will officially be your uncle," stated Dominic.

"And of course I will officially be your papa," added Renton.

"Well, I for one do not think that the young ones need to participate in that discussion," said a voice coming from behind, it was Axel. "Besides, the kids need to start their training, a Lieutenant Commander Ryoko Kusajishi and Jean Trafel have taken Alexya and Maeter from the party to go begin their combat training."

"And what about Maurice and Linck?" asked Renton.

Axel stepped aside to reveal a man in a steel wheel chair flanked on either side by lieutenants. "This is Lieutenant Commander J.C. Spitz," said Axel, motioning to the man in wheelchair.

"With your permission Lieutenant Thurston, I would like to take your boys off your hands to start their training," requested J.C., shaking hands with Dominic and Renton. "These are my Lieutenants, Frank "GJ" Thompson and Calvin Hollis," They shook hands with Dominic and Renton as well. "Since no one is objecting, I'll take the little squirts out of your hands."

"What are we going to learn?" asked Maurice.

"Are we going to have fun?" wondered Linck aloud.

"Maurice, you and your brother are going to learn close quarters combat among other things, and Linck..." said Frank, a grin forming on his face, "well, it depends on what you think is considered 'fun', well at least for me it is fun."

"If you have half as much fun with it as I do Frank then these kids should take a liking to it pretty quickly," added Lt. Hollis. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, we are, see you later papa," sang Maurice as he and Linck following J.C. and his lieutenants out of the mess hall.

"Well, what shall we do now Dominic?" asked Renton,

"I say a nap or tour of the ship," chuckled Dominic.

"I think not," interjected Holland, taking a seat at their table, "you two have an appointment to keep."

"And I'll be damned if my grandson is going to skip out on an important appointment," added Axel in a sharp tone.

"Oh... yeah," said Dominic, smiling nervously, "we have an appointment with a Lt. Jane Avram."

"Well, we should not keep her waiting," said Holland, and with that Axel, Sumner and Holland led Dominic and Renton out of the mess hall and down the corridor.

"Ugh!!!" cried Lieutenant Laura Avram, as she paced back and forth in her quarters. "If it was not for the current situation and what they have shown me earlier, I would never have agreed to do this. Still to have the opportunity to find holes in the Prime Directive, it's like finding a bone-needle in a haystack. At this rate, I am going to need a cask of wine before dinner."

The doorbell to her quarters began to ring.

"ACK!" yelled Laura.

The door opened, with Renton and Dominic poking in their heads, "Is this a bad time?" asked Dominic.

"No, come on in, can I offer you all anything to drink?" replied Laura.

Dominic and Renton just stood there as if frozen in place, growing inpatient Holland gave the two a swift kick in the pants, "What the hell are you two standing here for, the woman invited you in, she even offered drinks, now MOVE! I will be damned if you blow this chance to get the help you two need with your proposals, especially you Renton!" The boys walked in and took a seat, followed by Holland, Axel and Sumner. "I will have an iced cappuccino with milk please."

"I'll haven an iced tea with lemon please," said Sumner, "Ruri will have my head if I have a stiff drink without her."

"Well, I don't have that problem," chuckled Axel, "whiskey and cola please."

"Lemonade," squeaked Dominic.

"I guess I will have a strawberry-kiwi with lemon," said Renton. Everyone looked at him in shock, wondering where he had come up with that combination, "Hey, when you spend a year roaming around earth, eating and drinking items easily available, you learn to get creative. Besides, it's Eureka's and my favorite now."

"Well, I will get the drinks," stated Laura, "and then we can get started." She then left the room to get the drinks.

Deciding to take advantage of the spare moment, Axel spoke up, "You two can tell your future fiancées that I expect them to report to the hanger at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. As for the two of you, I am giving you the day off to set up your proposals."

"Wait..." stuttered Renton.

"...only twelve hours to set-up everything?! What the..." exclaimed a shocked Dominic. "You're kidding right."

"Oh, so you don't want the day off?" chuckled Axel.

"Anyway... No, we are not," stated Holland. "The two of you are going to ask the two of them tomorrow night."

"But!" the two blurted out.

"I heard that discussion they had with you guys during lunch," stated Sumner, "with the way they were dropping hints, do you think you can keep them waiting much longer?"

"No," muttered Dominic and Renton in defeat.

"Besides, with all of Gekko State in the hanger, working with me, you two will be free to set everything up," added Axel.

"Wait... did you say all of Gekko State?" asked Holland.

Shaking an angry finger at Holland, Axel raised his voice, "Yes, you dimwit, you and all the members of your organization, even my great-grandkids and Alexya. It will be over my dead body if you or anyone is going to take any of the vehicles into battle without knowing them inside and out, and how to fix them with anything and everything."

"Well... thanks" said Dominic, scratching the back of his head. "I did not think I was a good enough mechanic to deserve a day off."

"You're not! You only have the day off to help and be helped by your future brother-in-law!" yelled Axel. "You are no better than that lazy bum; however, unlike him, you are just a pure ignowrench!" he sneered pointing at Holland. "At least the two of you know when to keep your mouths shut!" he exclaimed looking from Renton to Sumner.

Just then Laura walked back into the room with the drinks, "Well, not that this conversation isn't interesting, but I'm not here to work out your duty shifts," said Laura handed them their drinks, each of them thanking her. She then took a fruit tea for herself and sat down. "So, the two of you, Renton and Dominic, want to propose to your girlfriends, Eureka and Anemone respectively, yes?"

They nodded.

"So I am guessing you want to make it special?" asked Laura. The boys nodded again in affirmation. "Okay, enough of the nodding, how much do you love them? What do they mean to you?"

"Umm... well they're really special and um well I uh-" stuttered Renton, at a loss for words.

"Like...the whole world to us, we would do just about anything for them," interjected Dominic trying to fill in the silence.

"Well, though those are good sentiments," mused Laura, "you will need something better than that to say when you pop the question. Something that truly comes from your heart, mind and soul."

Dominic and Renton looked at each other with confounded expressions on their faces, then at Axel, Holland and Sumner.

"Don't look at me," stated Axel, "I gave the two of you the day off."

"And don't look at me," chuckled Holland. "I have enough trouble as it is understanding Talho."

"I'm not going to be of much help either," added Sumner, "every person is different, so what you say should be from you."

"I ain't doing everything for the two of you," laughed Laura. "Now I was told you had some special outfits made for them?" Laura took a sip of her drink. "I'm guessing these are very formal outfits, so do you have some suits and ties you can wear tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I have one," replied Dominic.

"Uhh…yeah, me too, I have one," responded Renton, nerves on edge.

"Very good then," declared Laura, "here is what we will do..."

Meanwhile in Commander Anna Rosen's quarters, many of the girls had gathered for a little girl talk over desert and drinks. Some of them were seated on the floor while others were on the chairs and sofas.

"Wait, you're kidding right... Holland fainted?!" retorted Corrin.

"No, I'm not kidding," giggled Talho, she was holding Charles in her arms, feeding him his bottle.

"Wow, talk about your tough-guy image," commented Jane.

"Well, there is nothing that says that a person always looks the part in every situation," added Kathryn.

"Tough-guy? Holland's just a big softy!" smirked Jody.

"Yeah, that's our fearless leader for ya," chuckled Hilda.

"Well I think he is sexy and a hunk," giggled Catherine, nearly spitting out her drink through her nose. "You are so lucky Talho."

"Haha, you really think so?" laughed Talho with a smirk.

"Of course!" smiled Catherine

"Don't mind her," snapped Kat. "She is easily impressed. But wow, he's willing to take on the most lethal enemy; yet, he faints at the thought of changing his son's diaper. "

"And to think that I thought he was all that," quipped Anemone. "I mean... he challenged me in an LFO."

Eureka sighed, "He's a good pilot, but stubborn and always rushing into things."

"That's one of the many reasons I married him," swooned Talho speaking up for her man.

They all doubled over in laughter, except for Eureka and Anemone.

"What's wrong you two?" queried Gidget, noticing the solemn looks on Eureka and Anemone's faces. "I know that look all too well, as I have seen it before."

"I think we all have," added Mischa.

"We have tried everything," sobbed Eureka, "be they subtle or obvious, why don't they understand?!"

"Guys are just so DENSE!" shrieked Anemone.

Anna's quarters were once again filled with laughter.

"You two... are just now... realizing that!" gasped Ruri between breaths.

"That is to be expected," said Anna reassuringly, "as pestering them about asking you to marry them is probably just making them increasingly nervous. Be patient, it will happen in time."

"Hey, they may just be putting extra thought into it," said Jane reassuringly. "They just want it to be special for you, something you will remember. When the time is right, I'm sure they will come around."

"Besides, tomorrow the two of you start work," smiled Miriam.

"How is that a good thing?" riposted Anemone.

"It will help take your mind off it all," replied Hilda.

"If you say so," said Eureka, letting out a long sigh.

"Well, we better finish up," stated Anna, "we all have places to be soon."

"Wait, just one more story!" interjected Jane with a smirk.

"It better not be the pizza story…." groaned Kat.

"But of course!" declared Jane deviously.

Elsewhere on the ship, Maurice, Maeter, Linck and Alexya were having fun learning how to pin and throw each other on the floor. Teaching them these basics of Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu were Lieutenant Commanders Ryoko Kusajishi and J.C. Spitz, along with their lieutenants. At the moment Alexya had just grabbed Maurice by his jūdōgi, hurling him to the floor. The loud thud immediately caught the attention of Maeter and Linck who were try to pin one another to the ground, gripping each others jūdōgi tightly.

"Pinned ya again Maurice," said Alexya gleefully. She had pinned Maurice by his arms and legs, against the dojo floor. By now Maeter and Link had failed in their restraint and burst out in laughter.

"You all are enjoying this, aren't you," grumbled Maurice, as Alexya got off of him, yet he remained sprawled out on the floor.

"Yes, we are," said Ryoko, "now do it again, and this time listen to what I am telling you! Balance and control, use them to stay on your feet and knock your opponent off theirs." Her glaring eyes went from Maeter and Linck to Maurice and Alexya. "Now all of you... AGAIN!"

"Yes, Ryoko-sensei," replied the children with a low bow. Then, they started to circle each other again.

As Alexya and Maurice feigned lunges at each other, Maeter and Linck doing the same, Maurice finally caught a sign as he noticed Alexya's eyes twitch as she began to shift her weight forward. In response, he slowly started to crouch down.

As he expected, Alexya ran at him, but he was ready and waiting, crouching low to the dojo floor. As Alexya was about to make a grab for his jūdōgi, Maurice grabbed her jūdōgi with both hands and hurled her to ground in almost the same way she did to him. Then throwing all his weight on top of her, he pinned her now squirming body to the floor, "Pinned ya!" he yelled, laughing, a satisfied smirk on his face.

A few feet away on the neighboring mat, Maeter and Linck were circling each other. Noticing Maeter's incessant blinking, he made his move, realizing he would soon be pinned. Rolling under her, he grabbed her by the ankles, and as he came out of the roll, Maeter found herself flying through the air. In seconds flat, Linck had pinned his sister to the mat for the first time all day.

"Wait... No Fair Linck!" cried Maeter squirming under Linck's iron grip. "You must have cheated!"

"Very good Linck," said a voice from behind him, "and Maeter, your brother did not cheat, he pinned you good and fair from what I saw."

"Mama!" yelled Maeter in embarrassment, Linck in excitement and Maurice in relief.

J.C. approached the new arrivals, "Right on time ladies, Ryoko and Viola will be with you momentarily. For the time being, feel free to either warm-up or stretch."

"What about our jūdōgies?" asked Hilda.

"Don't worry, you will get them soon enough," whispered Lieutenant Hollis, with a smirk as he walked up to them.

"What's that you said?" shot back Talho.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all... by the way, I am Lieutenant Calvin Hollis," replied Calvin, "just watch the kids and feel free to stretch, you will soon begin your lessons." Calvin then walked back to spotting the kids.

As they started to stretch, Anemone and Ruri looked over at the kids, "Wow, Eureka, your kids are really getting into this self-defense stuff," commented Ruri, who was now in a handstand, doing vertical push-ups.

"Yeah sis," added Anemone, who was sitting on the floor doing some stretches, "it is almost creepy the way they are taking after you... you sure you never taught them anything?"

"Nope, I didn't, in fact..." Eureka had a look of concern on her face as she raised one leg and then the other up a column, "I never really wanted them to have to fight. I was so sick of doing it myself, that I wanted to give them a life of peace and happiness."

"So, why do I get the feeling something changed your mind Eureka?" probed Talho, as she was doing sit-ups.

"I am wondering the same thing..." said Hilda standing back up after doing some squats and switching into squat-thrusts.

"They taught me that it was just as important for them to help protect Renton and me, as it was for Renton and I to protect them," Eureka smiled. "We are a family and we look out for each other." Eureka had started to do some sit-ups on the floor.

"So, since when do you do sit-ups, push-ups and other intense exercises, Talho?" asked Ruri, looking at her confused, "and one handed."

"Look, whose talking," chuckled Hilda, "your the one doing hand stand push-ups."

"That's enough stretching for now ladies," said a voice from behind them. As they stood up and turned around, the saw three women not much older than Anemone, standing before them. "I am Lieutenant Commander Ryoko Kusajishi, your combat training instructor. These are my female lieutenants... Lieutenant Viola Vincent, our weapons master," she motioned to a tall, dark skinned, woman standing on her left, who had a narrow scar extending from the far corner of her left eye, along her upper cheek, to her left ear. There was also a wakizashi at her waist, "and this, on my right is Lieutenant Jaydn Rayne, our sword master," Jaydn was slightly shorter than Viola and just as slender. She had blond hair and light skin, in her hand was a long steel staff, and judging by the look on her face, she was sizing up her new students. Both Viola and Jaydn towered over Ryoko, who had what looked like a pair of daggers sheathed in her boots.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," said Viola, bowing.

"Likewise," said Talho, as she, Eureka, Anemone, Ruri and Hilda bowed low.

"Now we must apologize..." said Jaydn, also bowing.

"What for?" asked Hilda, who did not notice that Eureka and Anemone had started to tense up and move into a defensive position.

"For this..." said Ryoko calmly, as she, Viola and Jaydn opened up on the five of them with a wall of fists and a blur of feet.

"What the..." exclaimed Ruri.

"What's the meaning of this?!" said an infuriated Talho.

"They are testing us," replied Eureka.

"What the hell for!" yelled Hilda blocking a punch from Viola.

"It's a test of our skill and style," added Anemone, "just defend yourself, and go on offensive strikes when you can."

"So you two are familiar with this test," said Ryoko, "Viola, Jaydn, let's take this up a level." With that the students were tossed wooden staffs and immediately put on the defensive by their instructors, who had now drawn their weapons, blades glistening in the light of the dojo.

Now faced with two attackers with blades and the third with a steel staff, they began to spread out and circle each other. Talho taking on Viola, while Ruri and Hilda took on Jaydn, leaving Ryoko to fight Eureka and Anemone.

As they circled their teachers, the five of them were quick to maintain a defensive posture; however, something seemed different about these opponents. Unlike the SOF and other UF forces they had fought against in the past, Ryoko, Viola and Jaydn had the uncanny knack of quickly changing their tactics, adapting to whatever attacks they tried to use against them.

Eureka and Anemone were the first ones to strike, attacking Ryoko at the same time. Unsure of their skill, Ryoko at first relaxed a bit. The two Coralians saw this hole in Ryoko's defense and were quick to exploit it. Realizing her mistake, Ryoko went on the defensive with her daggers, desperately trying to block the double attack.

After several blocks and multiple parries, Ryoko succeeded in putting the two back on the defensive with swipes on Eureka and Anemone from her daggers as they attack her with their staffs. Both weapons collide with each other with each other attack they make, bending and flexing the staffs nearly to their breaking point.

This turn in the tide forced the Coralians to fall back to the center of the room, during which Anemone noticed the sounds of fighting coming from directly behind them. Sensing the impending collision of fighters, Anemone yelled; "Heads ups!" to the source of the sounds.

This proved to be a good call, with Ruri and Hilda taking note, as they too were being pushed towards the center of the room as well, desperately trying to defend themselves against Jaydn.

Changing tactics, Ruri and Hilda, heeded Anemone's warning, and managed to hold their ground with Eureka and Anemone following suit shortly afterwards, their backs almost touching each other.

"Thanks Anemone," said Hilda, deflecting one of Jaydn's blows, "we see it, so shall we bring on the heat Ruri?"

"With pleasure girlfriend," smiled Ruri, as she made a probing attack, "may I have the honors?" Hilda nodded and started to step to the side. Moving forward, Ruri leapt high into the air over Jaydn's head. Then, to Jaydn's surprise, she clamped her feet around Jaydn's neck and with a slight shift of weight; she shifted her weight behind her. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and Jaydn found herself face first on the dojo mats.

"Wow..." said an astonished Hilda, "where did you learn that?"

"The streets of course," chuckled Ruri, dusting herself off.

"Laugh while you can," grumbled Jaydn, as she got back on her feet, "but now you shall pay for that!" She then charged at Ruri and Hilda, vying for the opportunity to put them back on the defensive.

"Bring it on!" smirked Hilda.

"Yeah, do your worst lieutenant!" goaded Ruri.

"Just remember, you asked for it..." and with that Jaydn continued to furiously press on.

Just then there was a blood-curdling scream came from the far side of the room where Talho and Viola were going at each other, one-on-one. All the while, Viola was laughing maniacally, "Come on... have some fun Talho," sniggered Viola, smiling, "we're only sparring."

"How's THIS for fun?!" yelled Talho, as she unleashed an offensive attack from hell on Viola, thrusting and swiping at Viola with her staff at break neck speeds, forcing Viola to back along the wall, towards the dojo entrance.

Increasing the force with which she pressed her attack, Viola slowly pushed Talho back, along the wall, towards where the holodeck doors where in the dojo environment. Her attacks on Talho were vicious and fluid, moving her blade like a paintbrush through the air. Equally Talho's blocks and parries with her staff, were just as exacting and precise, the whoosh of the staff through the air, easily heard by all. Yet, she was unable to turn the contest back in her favor.

As Talho passed in front of the front door to the holodeck it suddenly opened, with Gidget walking in, completely oblivious as to what was going on. She was only jerked back to the reality of her surrounds when Viola's blade swooped down in front of her nearly cutting her. Shocked by this she stood there, momentarily frozen in place, her eyes wide and then taking a deep breath, she screamed, "Why is everybody fighting!?"

However, instead of getting an answer, a wood staff was thrown at her, from seemingly no where, Viola then looked her square in the eye and said, "You are late, you were supposed to be here an hour ago, now defend yourself Lieutenant Spade!"

However, Gidget just stood there, with the rod in her hand, still confused as to what was going on. Meanwhile, Talho was now struggling in desperation to hold off Viola's attacks, which were now faster and more precise than before. Growing desperate, Talho angrily screamed, "Get your butt over here Gidget Spade, this is your fight too! A little help here would be nice!"

Realizing what was going on, though rather hesitant Gidget joined Talho in sparring against Viola. Yet her entrance into the fight was not without incident as Viola takes advantage of the momentary distraction, and makes a shallow cut in Talho's cheek, causing Talho to scream in pain. In response to this, Gidget and Talho picked up the pace of the attack and once again put Viola on the defensive.

As their sparring continued, the groups moved slowly around the dojo, while J.C. and his lieutenants kept the kids off to the side of the dojo, out of harms way. Not fully understanding what is going on, Linck starts cheering for his mother, "Go Mama! You can beat her!", he was also shaking his fists high above his head, as he cheered Eureka on. Eureka flashed a quick reassuring smile in reply.

Looking over at his brother, Maurice's face held an expression of slight disappointment, "How can you be so happy Linck? This is real, those weapons are real, they could get badly hurt. Don't you see the cut on Talho's face?!" Maurice had to hold back his fists from punching his younger brother, "This is real Linck, this is something we will be doing soon."

Sensing, the concern in Maurice, Alexya took his hand in hers, and looking him straight in the eyes; she said to him in a soft gentle voice, "Maurice its ok, Eureka is doing fine, and we will be fine too when the time comes." She had the most soothing smile on her face as her eyes pierced Maurice with a calm soothing expressions.

"Well I still don't understand why they are doing this, they are our teachers! Aren't they supposed to teach us, not kill us?" posed Mater worriedly, as the four of them just stood there; none of them able to answer the question.

Walking up behind them J.C. and his lieutenants looked on, watching the fights carefully, "Kids, you may not see it, but this fight is not a fight to death. You see, the teachers are merely sparring with their students, testing them rather than trying to kill them." stated Frank, "That cut on Talho's face is only a reminder that it is only a test. So no one will get killed in this fight, understand?"

A serious expression came to JC's face as he looked a the children, "That's right kiddos, and eventually you too will fight your teachers, maybe even your family to prove your skill. So you will have to learn to be fast on your feet or I'll run your little toes over with my chair, understand?"

"All we ask is that you are attentive and try your best to master everything we teach you," interjected Calvin, with a smile. "Besides, by the time you are at that level, fear will take on a new meaning for your opponents. However, for now, just take a seat on the bench along the wall, things are about to get interesting." The kids nodded in response and took a seat on the bench.

"Vell, I just learned from Reina, zat zee rest of our students are on zeir way, shall ve prepare?" asked Lieutenant Jean Trafel, a restless hand clutching the hilt of his katana. "I am itching to take on zis Commander Novak."

"Well, I am going to really push this Sumner Sturgeon," added Frank.

"I'm told Matthieu Conner is rather cocky and full of himself at times," noted J.C. "I shall enjoy adjusting his attitude."

"Well Thurston and Sorrel are mine," came a voice from behind, it was Reina Shaun, Ryoko's, Martial Arts Master. "You boys have your weapons ready?" she added, her face quickly going sour. "Not that you need them, weapons are so uncivilized, all you need is what the good Lord gave you," she smirked as she flexed her limbs and fists. For being one of the best martial artists in all of Starfleet, Second Lieutenant Reina Shaun was deadly fighter, able to kill with pure hand-to-hand combat.

Gripping his batons in his hands, Calvin Hollis looked at his fellow officers, "Well, I guess that leaves Moondoggie to me, I think this shall be interesting, maybe even fun..." he winked at Frank and J.C., who laughed at hearing this.

"So, why are you guys still standing here?" grumbled Reina. "We can't 'start' if we don't get to our 'places'." She was getting very fidgety and edgy.

"Why the rush Reina?" asked Spitz, "I doubt they are that unskilled that you will have to open up a can of whoop-ass to teach them with."

Reina glared at him in response, yet said nothing.

"Vu don't know Reina zat vell, I take it." interjected Jean, "There is a reason zee Klingons gave her a nick name zat in English, roughly means 'Hellkat', and vor good reason."

"Oh... Okay... then let's hide now," replied J.C. nervously. With that they grabbed half-a-dozen wooden staffs and disappeared into a back room of the dojo.

As Renton, Dominic, Holland and the rest of the students walked into the dojo. Immediately they went into a state of shock, wondering why their family was in a fight with some of the teachers. "Well, at least the kids are not involved," commented Sumner.

"So where are these teachers, that are supposed to 'teach us'?" asked Holland.

"Well, we are on time," said Dominic, "but what the hell..."

"...Is going on here?" asked Renton. "Eureka, are you alright?"

"I'm... okay... Renton," stuttered Eureka, as she continued to fend off Ryoko.

"Yeah... don't worry about us..." added an intent Anemone, as she tried to hold off Ryoko's double attack on her and Eureka.

"Yeah, don't worry about us guys," added Talho quickly as she slipped behind a pillar to escape Viola's attacks.

"Worry about yourselves..." said a voice from above, it was Reina and the other instructors, descending upon them from all around as they toss wood staffs at the new arrivals, which they caught. "Sorry, but you tyros are new, so we must apologize?"

"For what?" asked Matthieu.

"For this," said J.C. as he hurled his machete at Matthieu, missing him by mere centimeters.

Not flinching, Matthieu chuckled, "This should not be to hard, the man's in a chair..."

"That is what you think... grasshopper," sniggered J.C., his arms now folded in his lap, with an evil grin, "how wrong you are. By the way, I did a nice job on your haircut, the Afro, just ain't in style anymore."

"Wait... wha?" Matthieu stated dumbfounded looking at the clump of hair in right's hand. He then raised his a hand to feel the right side of his head. To his surprise he found that he now had a buzz cut on the right side of his head. "Why you insignificant, little, insect! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" As the others stepped aside, Matthieu lunged at J.C. with staff in hand.

However, his charge was cut short, for, from out of nowhere J.C. had drawn five kunai and had sent them speeding towards Matthieu, who had now turned tail to run. As such the kunai missed Matthieu, instead logging themselves in the wall as J.C. went after Matthieu to chase him down, shouting, "Awww, come back Matthieu, you said I should be easy cause I am a cripple!"

"So who do I get the pleasure of pummeling for doing that to a friend of mine?" asked Holland smirking.

"Zat vould be me, you are zee Monsieur Novak, yes?" asked Jean Trafel, gripping the hilt of his katana.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Defend yourself, vu inzignificant punk!" declared Jean, as he quickly unsheathed his katana, but Holland was quick to react, as he lunged at Jean, immediately putting him on the defensive.

"No one calls me a 'punk' you... you... passé idiot!" yelled Holland, "You will pay for that!"

"Vu mean like zis?" asked Jean, for in the blink of an eye he had shaved Holland's face clean of his goatee.

"THATS IT!" yelled Holland, charging after Jean, who was giving him a chase, and they disappeared into the back of the dojo.

With Holland now gone, Lt. Hollis and Second Lt. Thompson looked at their students.

"So, Sumner..." smirked Frank.

"... and Moondoggie..." winked Calvin.

The two of them gulped at the sight of Calvin' batons and Frank's slowly unsheathing katana. "Yes?" replied Moondoggie.

"Bring it on you nut," replied Sumner confidently.

"Oh, we will," grinned Calvin, slowly approaching Moondoggie, as he twirled his batons.

"Yes, and I will personally show you who is really the nut here!" cackled Frank, as he finished unsheathing his katana and pointed it right at Sumner's chest.

"Bring it!" screamed Sumner as he immediately put Frank on the defensive.

Calvin was the first to speak up as he taunted Moondoggie with his batons, while Dominic and Renton remained standing were they were in total shock of what was happening. "Well Lt. Moondoggie," mused Calvin, a wide grin on his face, "shall we begin?"

"Uhhh, bring it on dude," replied Moondoggie with false bravado to hide his fear, for he was now sweating bullets and shaking in his boots. "Oh man, I am SO DEAD!" he screamed in his head to himself.

"Then let's dance!" smirked Calvin, as he charged at Moondoggie.

"How about... let's not!" squealed Moondoggie, as he turned tail and ran, following suit, Calvin Hollis ran after him.

Reina sauntered up to Renton and Dominic, slightly shorter than both of them; they were very much terrified of her. "So what weapon will she unleash on us?" wondered Dominic.

"She has yet to draw a weapon, what's with this woman?" pondered Renton to himself.

"Come on, bring your staffs and face me!" jeered Reina. "You'll need all the help you can get. I will show you that true fighters do not need weapons."

"Somehow," mused Dominic, "I doubt that an insignificant, diminutive, shrimp like you will pose that much of a challenge."

"Uh, Dominic..." cautioned Renton, "I think you may be jumping to conclusions."

"I'm no shrimp," retorted Reina slyly, as she got into a defensive position, "now we will see who is a challenge!" With that, she leapt up into the air and grabbing Renton by the scruff of his collar, she threw him against a nearby pillar. Then whirling around with lightening speed, she knocked Dominic off his feet and onto the floor, and shoved her heel into his groin, causing him to wince in pain.

Sensing her boyfriend's pain, Anemone broke off her fight with Ryoko and charged at Reina, screaming, "Even I don't do that to Dominic, so I will let you do that when hell freezes over, you bitch!"

"You want some of this?!" goaded Reina, beckoning Anemone over. "Then bring it!"

"Awww, just one of you?" retorted Anemone sarcastically. "Hey Ryoko! Get over here! I can take you both on; and sis, feel free to join the fun!"

"Gladly sis," declared Eureka. "Renton, come on... let's show these two how WE fight." Renton just lay there, against the pillar, slightly confused. "ON YOUR FEET RENTON THURSTON!"

"Yes ma'am," replied Renton mechanically as he jumped to his feet, and to Eureka's side, the two of them now moving in perfect sync.

"DOMINIC SORREL, OFF YOUR BUM AND ON YOUR FEET! I ain't taking this cheap shot of a teacher down myself!" screamed Anemone, directly in Dominic's face.

"Yes dear!" squeaked Dominic, as he got up to his feet and moved to Anemone's side, staff in hand.

"Two against four?" mused Ryoko, "I like those odds, what about you Reina?"

"I think the field is even enough," stated Reina. "Shall we?"

"After you..." replied Ryoko sarcastically.

With that, the Ryoko and Reina were quick to put the two couples on the defensive, often catching them off guard with feints and deceptions. While the boys were slow to respond to these unfamiliar tactics, instead Anemone and Eureka took the lead and attempted to put their adversaries on the defense.

However, instead of putting their opponents on the defensive, Eureka and Anemone quickly found themselves facing a rapid succession of attacks. (Describe attacks here?) These attacks came at them so fast, that they quickly found themselves being worn down. "You know, if all you four are going to do, is come at us with blow after blow," jeered Reina, "you will never learn to think outside the box."

"Nor will you learn to fully use your environment to help you in battle," barked Ryoko, "You all think you know how to fight; yet you know nothing about balance and flexibility in a battle!" And with that Ryoko took two quick slashes at the girls, drawing blood from them with shallow cuts to their face along their jaw line.

In response, Eureka and Anemone doubled-over in shock and pain as they let loose a blood-curdling scream. As the two clutch their cheeks, the room was left silent, save for the ringing of their screams. In this split second break of intensity, their partners, jumped back to their feet and spun around.

"Eureka, are you alright?!" screamed Renton as he started to make a dash to Eureka's side.

"Anemone!" barked Dominic, getting to his feet, starting a mad sprint towards Ryoko and Reina. "If you dare lay another hand on her..."

"You'll what?" taunted Reina. "You two boys are the worst students I have seen or taught. Your skills are so abysmal that intimidation alone works as an effective combat method! You are nothing more than mops we sweep the blood off this floor with!"

"No one talks to my boyfriend like that!" growled Anemone, getting to her feet.

"Nor mine!" seethed Eureka, joining her, standing to face Reina and Ryoko. "Renton, Dominic, Anemone, let's show these crackpot professors how we fight."

"Crackpots?" mused Ryoko, as the six of them circled. "Think what you want, you four still can't dodge or parry to save your lives!"

Just then two voices from behind Ryoko and Reina spoke up, Holland and Talho were approaching them quickly from behind, staffs at the ready, their original instructors lost among the confusion.

"What about you?" sneered Talho, swiping Ryoko so hard across her chest with the staff she had; resulting in stumbling backwards into one of the dojo's support-pylons.

"Can you?" yelled Holland, when he charged up behind Reina, kicking low with his leg to knock her off balance. As she fell, he rammed the end of the staff into her stomach, forcing her to stumble backwards and fall on top of Ryoko.

As the six students circled Reina and Ryoko, seize opportunities for a right hook there and a left kick to the head there, their teachers amazed them by blocking nearly everything sent at them. Then a voice came from behind, "Hey, six on two, that is a bit lop sided; how about we make this a bit more interesting?" mused Viola as she forced her way into the brawl, turning to face Gidget, smirking at her, "You going to man up and come after me little Gidget? Or are you just going to stand there?"

"Little?! You want to call me little?! You may as well call me shrimp or puny, or how about even half-pint!" screamed a now furious Gidget, as she charged at Viola sending her back into the now ever growing dojo brawl.

"It would seem you quite the short fused firecracker," chuckled Viola, "now to adjust that attitude deary, for it is time for you to go up against multiple opponents!" With that, Viola yanked Gidget's legs out from under her and dragged her on her back the rest of the way across the dojo floor to enter the brawl.

Across the dojo, were the kids were sitting on the bench along the wall, Maurice was clenching his fists, a look of great anger coming over his face as he looked down the bench at Alexya and his siblings. "Our family... is getting hurt really badly, I know Mr. Thompson said that no one will die here but... I just can't sit here and watch our family get hurt this much! Especially after all the really bad stuff we did to papa a while back... no, I am tired of sitting down, I won't watch this crap anymore!"

"It is terrible," noted Mater, as she reached behind Alexya to place a reassuring hand on Maurice's shoulder, "but we were told to stay here and not leave the bench."

"Yeah," added Alexya, putting her arm around Maurice, "we don't want to anger our sensei, we need to stay put."

Meanwhile, Linck, who had recently gone silent, and to Maurice's shock and horror, he saw a look of utter terror appear on his brother's face.

"Well, I am not waiting any longer," swore Maurice, clenching his fists as he got to his feet and started stomping his way across the dojo floor to fight his way into the now swirling cloud of dust and light that was the all-out-brawl. "I'm not letting my family get shredded."

In an effort to stop him, Alexya got up to run after Maurice, "Maurice, please..." she begged him grabbing him by the wrist.

"ALEXYA, TAKE A SEAT!" yelled Maurice, full of rage, as he shook her grip off his wrist. "You would not understand why I have to do this." Upon hearing this, Alexya ran back to the bench and into Maeter's arms as she burst into tears. As she took hold of Alexya, Maeter glared angrily at her brother, who just shrugged it off, and continued onward. Linck just looked from his brother to his sister, very much confused.

As he began his determined hike towards the now immensely large cloud of dust encompassing the brawl, his hands in tight fists, smoke rising from them, he was totally focused on his determination to defend his family from these so called "teachers". Under his breath he grumbled, "How dare they try to hurt my parents, I will show them…" however, before he could make it very far across the dojo floor he was yanked back by a firm grip on his right arm, and the smoke dissipated from his fists as they relaxed.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going Maurice?" chuckled Sionn, spinning Maurice around, he had just entered the room with Kolevis. He then kneeled down to be on eye-level with the little fighter. "I don't think you want to get in that big fight going on over there."

"Heehee calm down, we'll go break it up," smiled Kolevis, as she grabbed Sionn by the collar and pulled him up next to her. She then looked back at Maurice, motioning him to go back to the bench, "Besides, your mother and all of your friends are great fighters, and are not easily beaten. Give us a sec and things will be better." Reluctantly Maurice returned to the bench, taking a seat alone at the far end from Alexya and his siblings.

"Hey wait, we will?" staggered Sionn as he stumbled along after Kat, who had begun leading the way to the center of the dojo. "So what do you have in mind Kat?"

Surveying the dust cloud encased brawl, Kolevis set her mind in motion, "What to do?" she thought aloud.

"That is what I am asking you!" retorted a nervous Sionn, looking at the scene before them. He looked over at Kolevis who was pondering hard.

"I know," Kat shot back, "I am trying to think things through!" She looked at the weapons rack on the far side of the dojo, opposite the benches. Her gaze fell upon empty racks as all the weapons had been put to use.

"Okay," replied Sionn, backing off, "but we might want something to fight with or defend ourselves, or it will be all the more difficult to break things up. I can't believe I left my gauntlets back in the room."

"Computer," Kat was calm and collected as she activated the holodeck construct, "activate weapon set Kolevis One, immediate use," she then turned to Sionn with a questioning look.

"Oh, yeah…" Sionn paused a moment. "Computer, activate archived memory, Sionn Ruairdridh, primal load out." There in front of them materialized three sheathed weapons; at Kat's feet were an extended katana and tantō while at Sionn's feet appeared an 18-inch long dirk with a 13-inch blade and 5-inch handle. His dirk had a strap to wear it sheathed straight down the center of his back. "Ahhh it's been awhile since I've used my baby," Sionn said out loud as he strapped his dirk to the center of his back.

"Interesting weapon you got there…it's so small…what can you do with that?" Kolevis asked, surprised, as she picked up her blades and strapped them to her waist with a sash wrapped around the katana and shoved the sheathed tantō into her thigh-loop.

"This is the only weapon that seems to work for me. I tend to love close combat with a heavy blade like this. It's the only way," Sionn said, smiling as his shoulder straps fit perfectly against his back and chest. He stretched to see if the blade poked him, as it was situated with tip on top of his tailbone. "Ahhh…just like the good old days." He then turned back to Kat who now seemed to be distracted by something. "What is it Kat?"

"I don't know, but I could have sworn I just heard someone behind us, but there is no one there.," said a worried Kat.

"So then," queried Sionn, "what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?!" screamed Talho, struggling to hold her ground in the brawl.

"Yeah, some help would be much appreciated right now!" yelled Hilda.

Kat and Sionn just stood there still unsure of how to try to break things up. Growing impatient Holland spoke up, "Some time today, would be nice!"

Slowly it seemed, Kat and Sionn made their move, approaching the huge chaos that was the brawl, but before they could force their way in, they heard a voice from behind.

"Not so fast!" said a voice that seemingly came from nowhere. "I, Akiko Korosaki, must test you in the ways of the blade." They could here the sliding of metal on metal, but neither Kolevis nor Sionn could figure out where it was coming from. Sionn without worry grabbed the dirk from his back and unsheathed it with a single slash forward. It hit something invisible to the naked eye and shrieked a loud metallic ring. Kolevis gasped as she readied her long katana and tantō. There was a shrill laughter and the sound of shuffling clothing in front of them. Then, out the stale air, came a gust of wind straight at them and a yell from this unseen foe: "DEFEND YOURSELVES! Only your instinct can save you now!"

The hair on the back of Sionn's neck was now standing on end. He felt like no matter how hard he listened he could not pinpoint where Akiko was going to come from in the midst of the situation. He took a defensive stance and tried to concentrate on his surroundings instead of letting his nerves get the better of him. "Any, ideas Kat?" he asked her calmly.

"No," replied Kolevis visibly nervous, "but if experience is any sort of teacher, I am thinking that with patience, she will make the first move." Though she acted calm, it was obvious that Kat was on edge, as sweat was starting to form on her brow, and her eyes were constantly in motion.

There was a patter of footsteps as Akiko initiated her attack from behind, completely catching Kat and Sionn by surprise; however, the surprise was quick to wear off, as they had been already on the defensive. "Wow, you two are quick," noted the voice, "it would seem I have underestimated you two. However, your skills need development, for you could do much better fighting an unseen enemy." To Akiko's amazement though, her students were easily evading, parrying and occasionally even blocking her attacks. "You seem to rely far too much on your senses, they limit you. Your senses are but one tool of many, where is your instinct!?" and with that she swung her blade connecting with Sionn's thigh, leaving a shallow cut in it's wake.

Sionn winced in pain, "You may be skilled but only a coward hides in combat, now show yourself!" In a rage, Sionn charged at where he thought Akiko was, and miraculously his dirk connected with her blade, locking against the grit of metal, as the two of them struggled to push the other to the ground and into submission. "Kat, some help would be appreciated, like, now please!"

"But, I can't even see her, Sionn! I have always trained to fight what I can see, not what I can't," cried Kat, lowering her defenses. "I have no idea how to help you, love…why does this always happen to me!?" she said under her breath. Akiko looked at Kat in confusion as she buckled against the weight of Sionn on top of her.

"You have far more tools at your disposal then you realize!" came a voice from behind; it was Eureka, still in the heat of combat with the others. "Trust in who you are and open your mind, trust me, it'll work!"

Taking a deep breath, Kat closed her eyes and opened her mind, and as she look deep within herself and her past, she realized what she had to do, even in the dark clouds of doubt aching at her. She raised her katana up to an attack stance and then opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her was for the most part the same as before, except something was different. She could see a static shift of images in her view. Her eyes were glowing now, and Akiko's camouflage could not hide from them any longer. Kolevis could catch the images reflecting off her armor and almost gave off her silhouette perfectly. As she came to it, she realized her adversary was still locked in combat with Sionn. She could see Akiko, just barely, but she could see her! A smirk formed on Kat's face.

"Err… Kat… how is a smirk going to help me out?" questioned a struggling Sionn, who was just barely holding his own against his unseen enemy.

"I see her! I can make her out!" she replied with hope in her voice. "You want to fight Akiko? Then I will make it quick." And with that, Kat charged at the pair locked in combat, leaping over Sionn and Akiko. She landed behind her foe swiftly and did not pause or doubt her move. Her blade was fast and precise, and she caught her opponent off guard and nearly disarmed her. Akiko was fast in her response, as she disengaged combat with both of them and started luring Kat with Sionn in tow into the vicinity of her peers. She taunted Kolevis as she walked backwards into the center of the dojo. "It would seem you have realized the very beginning of what you are capable of as a couple, and as a Coralian. Now lets see how we all fair in one giant fight, for many of you are now taking your first step into a much larger world."

As the brawl continued, traveling around the dojo with a cloud of dust in tow. The kids continued to watch helplessly from the benches. After some time, Linck spoke up, "If I know mama and papa, this fight won't last much longer… I hope." The others just looked out onto the fight.

After some time there was a yell from among the struggle, a voice was hear in the form of a loud, ear piercing yell, "THIS IS ENOUGH!!" It was Dominic, he had some how slipped out of the cloud of dust and was now looking rather irritated. "I am sick of this fighting!"

The eyes of the children were not fixed on him, but not on his face; they were staring straight at his fists. Green smoke was rising from his clutched fists, and then with out warning, they burst into green flame. The kids watched in amazement of what happened next.

Unable to take it any longer, fists aflame, he charged back into the brawl, screaming, "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!"

"Ugh, what a day," sighed Renton as he flopped into bed beside Eureka who was reading over some things on a tablet. After the training session had ended, Eureka, Renton and the kids helped Anemone and Dominic unpack their many boxes of stuff. They then were joined for dinner by Miriam and Alexya, who insisted on sitting next to a nervous Maurice. After a few hours of relaxed discussion, their guests had left and Maurice, Maeter and Linck were in bed. Since then, they had both gotten ready for bed, and Renton had moved the remainder of his stuff into the bedroom he and Eureka were now sharing. "I am sore in places I did not even know I had. I would ask you where you learned to fight like that Eureka, but I already know. Compared to you I suck at this hand-to-hand combat stuff."

"Oh, Renton," Eureka put down the tablet she was reading and reached over and hugged Renton, "all you need is a little extra practice and some help perfecting your technique." She kissed Renton on the cheek.

"But you are so much more skilled at it than me Eureka," replied Renton sadly, "and with me being such a rookie, how am I supposed to protect you?!"

Turning Renton to face her and look her straight in the eye, Eureka spoke with a solid and determined tone, "Renton, I love you, you know that, and if I have to spend every spare moment I have teaching you, I will. I will even give up some sleep to help you, and I am not saying this just because I want you to be able to protect me, but also so that you will be able to help me protect the children. Now then," stated Eureka getting to her feet, "I think we could both use a relaxing drink, how does some tea sound?"

Eureka walked out of their room and disappeared around the corner. While she was out, Renton looked out of the window into the immense vastness of space. "_I am so lucky to have a girl like you, and I can't wait to make you my wife. I just can't wait to see what the future will bring us and our family, for there is no one else I would want to face the future with at my side._"

"I thought we would try something new, Renton darling," said Eureka as she walked back into the bedroom with a tray containing steaming tea pot and two small cups. She set the the tray on her bedside table and poured the tea into the two cups. She then handed one to Renton and took the other for herself. "It is called Tranquil Dream, and it has a bit of peppermint flavor blended in, oh and it is hot."

"No kidding!" squeaked Renton, jumping back on the bed.

"I told you it was hot sweetie," laughed Eureka. "You alright?" she asked as she put her cup down and picked up the tablet she was reading earlier.

"I'll be fine, I guess I should listen a little more often to you," but Eureka was now back to arduously reading the information on the tablet. Leaning over, Renton looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. He saw displayed a set of about a dozen diffrent portraits of various Starfleet officers he had never seen before. "Who are those people?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

"They are the people I will be working with tommorow, along with Dr. Bear, Dr. Morita and Sonia. Anemone and I have duty most of tommorow in the part of the hanger used for repairs and maintance; however, for the time being they are using it to build the new LFOs using the new archtypes that Sionn found, as well as upgrade the 505 Kai and the Flestina, Sumner and Ruri's LFOs."

"So who are all those people then?" Renton asked, pointing at the picture, "like that guy with the long, weird, name."

Eureka selected the picture that Renton had pointed to. Instantly a biographical entry of the person came up. "His name is Lt. Colonel Nikolai Sergeyevich Petrov, and it says he was previously stationed at a base called Deep Space 5. He was just transferred to the Hornet to command the 3rd artillery division; wait, isn't that the division that Matthieu and Hilda are commanding along with Ruri and Sumner?" Renton nodded in affirmation. "It continues to say that he is an expert in artillery bombardment, fortifications, as well as combined arms tactics and strategy. Then there are these other people," Eureka pointed at the photos at the bottom of the page, "Lieutenant Colonel Welkien Gunther, Major Alicia Melchiott, Major Isara Gunther, Major Brigitte Stark, Major Largo Potter, Major Faldio Landzaat, Major Zaka and then there is Major General Eleanor Varrot, I think she is Holland's new commanding officer."

As they browsed the biographies of each of the people on the list they learned much about their personality; moreover, Eureka went on to say that she and Anemone would be working mainly with Majors Melchiott, Gunther, Potter and Stark. "They sound like interesting people," commented Renton.

Eureka nodded as she poured herself another cup of tea, "Based on what it says here, I'm betting Anemone and Brigitte will be good friends, as they have a lot in common. Yet, I wonder how they will help though, by the way, what are you doing tomorrow Renton?"

"Oh, Dominic and I are doing a duty shift together that will last all day long," replied Renton, trying to contain his nervousness and make a believable lie. "Miriam has some stuff for us to do in some of the Jefferies Tubes throughout the ship, I think Axel told her about my mechanic skills and how Dominic needs work on his."

"Sounds interesting," replied Eureka. "Can Anemone and I join you at the end of our shift, if it does not last all day?"

"No, we will be fine," said Renton reassuringly, finishing his cup of tea, "besides, someone should be available to help the kids with their homework when they finish class."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," replied Eureka, finishing the last of the tea. "Besides, I want to meet their teacher when I pick them up." Eureka then yawned, with Renton following suit. She put the tablet on her bedside table and turned to Renton as they both lay down to sleep in the bed. "Good night Renton, sleep well," she said and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Eureka, you sleep well too," replied Renton as he returned the kiss. In response Eureka hugged Renton close to her as the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
